Hanna-Barbera X SEGA 3: Goku Epilogue 1
by GokuCooper
Summary: Just to warn you, certain parts of the story will be mature while others may be teen rated. One day, after some time of both the HannaBarbera and SEGA universes are saved by their heroes from a multiversal tyrant known as Andromeda, various characters from the H-B universe need the help of one of their friends from the SEGA universe. But can they find the solution to their problem?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I've waited long enough and you all have too, probably. This is supposed to be the beginning of adventure that was in the little paragraph summary before the other parts. Each part will have new characters, so don't feel like some of your characters will get left out (some may get left out but do to plot line and location)

"Man, is sure has been boring around here since that showdown with Andromeda." An orange hedgehog said s he was setting up some balloons for some event. "Well, at any rate, things are back to normal again." a tall light brown furred wolf adorning a purple hat and a collar with a green bow tie mentioned, adjusting some confetti blowers so they could be in the right position. "Hey, Hokey, where are the refreshments?" a smaller, and brighter tan furred wolf wearing a red boller (or bolo?) hat, a dark green sleeveless turtleneck, and a black vest. Hokey turned to the hedgehog and asked,"Could you go get those items, Goku boy? I had accidentally forgot about the most stunning part about the party, the food!" "Sure, I could use a little jog, but do you have the money to pay for it? Since it is your fault."He answered, postponing his work and getting ready to head out. "Yes, yes, I do." Hokey said, looking around the one room cave to find his wallet. "I found it, Hokey!" Ding pointed out, handing the item to his best friend and hero.

"Here you go," Hokey said, handing Goku a $20 and $10 bill. "Now go, go, GO!" Hokey cheered with excitement as Goku blasts out of the cave with an orange streak and sparks of electricity followed behind him. While running to the supermarket with a list of the required refreshments, Goku thought to himself about the people he liked from this universe and what made them so alluring, like the personalities, appearance, thoughts, abilities, since he had been in this universe for a few weeks now, hanging out with his friends. Eventually with each friend he made, they have a weird relationship. Ever since he met Hokey and Ding at that street intersection, he's seen a different view of the world and the new outlook brought out some curiosity in him. What Goku didn't notice was that as he was toward the town, a cyan streak had appeared to the right of him heading in the opposite direction.

Finally in the town, since it's fairly far away from Hokey's cave, Goku finds a Wali-Mart and goes through the entrance. He looks at the list again to make sure of the items he needed for the celebration, then sought his through the store to find the necessary objects. After finding them all he got in the line that he saw was shortest, so he took the spot before anyone else could. However, he didn't know that the woman in front of him had an infant who was crying until it was too late. Sitting there for minutes that seemed like hours because of the child's wails. " _Finally."_ Goku thought as he was next to check out," _I was never really good with young children."_ He placed the items on the loading platform, waited for the cashier to check the items, gave her the money Hokey gave to him, received some change, grab the bags, and left.

When he arrived back at the cave, he had this unusual feeling that had never come before, but seeing as there was nothing out of the ordinary around him he shrugged it off and opened the door. He saw the decorations were mutilated and Hokey, who looked like he just got jabbed in the stomach. "Hokey, are you alright?" He asked, dropping the bags and rushing over to his hurt friend, but was surprised as the wolf shot straight up from his position and pinned the young hedgehog to one of the cave walls. "How could you?! How could you do this to us?!" The tall wolf yelled, with an angry and snarling face to match the height of his anger. "Hokey, I JUST got back, what did "I" do anyway?" Goku said as his not-so-happy friend was still pinning him by his neck (what little he had anyway). "Ooof!" Hokey sputtered out as he started clenching his abdomen again, letting go of the orange hedgehog. "Where's Ding-a-ling?"he said, concerned about his other friend and what he may know about what happened since he was gone. As he was looking for the small wolf he saw an alien and weird-looking bracelet on Hokey's right wrist, but his concentration was broken by the closet door opening which Ding was inside of.

"Why did you do that to Hokey?" Ding asked, standing in front of his friend, but with a face that wasn't frustrated but was wanting to know answers about the incident. "I'm telling you guys, I didn't do it, I just got back here, with the stuff. Tell me what happened and I'll give you two my insight on it." the accused one said, crossing his arms and preparing himself for whatever the situation could have been. "Well, after you left, Hokey and I continued on setting up the decorations, then within seconds you came back, at first we thought you might have left something. But something seemed off about to me, and I tried to warn Hokey, but he wouldn't listen to me as usual. You had approached us in a slow, silent manner, with a straight face, that was what mainly gave me the bad vibe. You pulled out that strange looking bracelet that Hokey has on right now and within a split-second karate chopped him in the back of the neck," Ding demonstrates how the attack landed,"Then you put the thing on his wrist, while he just smiled smugly at me and did this little twister thing. It wasn't strong enough to to make the whole place cave in, but it ruined the decorations and all of the effort we put into it, and you were just gone." Ding ends with his head hanging down. "Well, I know for one thing, that wasn't me. I don't know why I would leave anything I wouldn't want to leave here, but it is a good guess. I also know I don't have that bracelet, but I have seen them before." "You have?" the small wolf said with a little hint of curiosity.

"Yeah, me and friend of mine from another universe I've been to found it. We decided for him to keep the thing, until one time he felt like one of us should try to interact with thing. Rocky is his name, and he just put the thing on his wrist, nothing really happened, and we just gave up." Goku explained, looking at his other friend as he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, if you weren't the one that did this, then why would you come back other than to intimidate us more?" Hokey muttered, but with it being loud enough it was picked up by both of them, they stared at him. "Why would I demolish my own work or hurt my friends? I mean literally, that is something I wouldn't do unless I have no choice."Goku said as he grabbed Hokey's wrist gently to examine the bracelet. "What's going to happen next?" Hokey asked, looking at the bracelet as well. "Umm... That's the thing. I don't know what'll happen next, the event happened some days before I got sent to this universe by my Chaos Emerald." The hedgehog tried to look the other way, saying,"I guess you'll have be a 'guinea pig'."

As soon as that was said, Hokey clutched his torso even harder now, and the other two watched it scene with surprise written all over their faces as they step back from their older ally. "Is he alright, Goku?" was followed by,"I would have no idea, but whatever that is happening inside him, seems to be causing him a lot of pain." They stand and watch at the horrific sight like it was some disturbing horror movie for perverts and not actual horror fans. "I.. I... I feel something," Hokey tried to say but was interrupted with Goku saying,"Yeah, that's not obvious." Ding scowled at the hedgehog for making fun at a serious moment. In a mere few seconds, Hokey's abdomen started to expand, like it was being filled up by something or somethings, leaving both of the watchers in silence and wide-eyedness.

"Oof!" came out of Hokey's mouth as they all see bumps poke out on his belly, issuing Goku to say,"What the fuck?" Both of the younger ones helped the older one regain his balance, which was tough, now that Hokey had took up more space and neither of the two wanted to get crushed (Even though Hokey's body wasn't really chubby or fat, but whenever there were no bumps it was a perfectly round dome). After taking some time to get used to this new physique Hokey had, they all sat around and tried to think of a reason why Goku's doppelganger would assault Hokey and Ding, but not finish the job in killing them. "Hey, Goku boy, do you have any type of infrared, ultraviolet, or X-ray vision?" Hokey questioned, hesitating to even touch his enlarged midsection now.

"No, but I do have some X-ray goggles that will take a sec to make up." Goku said as he waved his right hand in a fancy way that had the goggles appear out of nowhere. He looked through them in hope of curing Hokey's worry, but after thirty seconds his face was questionable, like if he was either disgusted or pleased. "You may want to see this for yourself, guys, this is some weird shit." He said, handing the goggles to Ding first. The small wolf gasp and cupped his mouth with both hands, dropping the goggles in the process, but with some quick maneuvering, Goku managed to catch them right before they hit the ground. "Ding, be more careful!" Hokey said as he was given the goggles,"If you break them, I won't be able to see what's so 'breath taking'." "Sorry, Hokey." Ding apologized, looking down like he was in shame.

"Alrighty, alrighty. Let's have a look at this baby!" Hokey said, struggling to get the goggles onto his head, but Goku and Ding were giggling to themselves. Noticing the laughter of the two young ones he looked at them and put his hands on his hips and asked,"What are you two laughing at?" "You may be a father." Goku said with a sly smile on his face. _What does he mean by that?_ Hokey thought, but he decided to overlook the comment as he looked at his belly. Hokey then started blushing a little, noticing that however it happened, the bracelet was flashing an odd electric blue, and inside his tummy he saw multiple little skeletons, and some of them were developing, some were the size of infants. "This thing, is an impregnator?" The tall wolf asked, taking off the goggles and poking his belly only for the unborn to poke back. "Yeah, that's the jist of it. Let's just hope it has a set number or else you may explode from too many kids. Also can I rub it? It seems... safe." the orange hedgehog asks Hokey, who states."Why would you want to touch it? I'm a pregnant wolf! I never really wanted to have kids in my life, but where's the harm in massaging me?"

But alas, the wolf agreed to let his spiky friend rub his midsection, which felt soft and fuzzy, but hard and tight. Eventually Goku laid his head on it to hear and feel the little ones inside, and then Ding joined in on the action. _This is something I've had in a couple of dreams, but why would it happen in real life unless I wanted to do it? Also this does bring up the question about what happened to Rocky._ Goku thought as he was rubbing one side of the enormous belly. "There were about six to seven pups in there, Hokey." Goku said, finally removing himself from the older wolf's personal space. "Wait, I got it! Maybe the impostor wanted to frame me for this by using... my deep thoughts to bait those affected by the trouble into thinking I was the culprit." Goku suggested. "Well, after crossing paths with heroes from multiple universes to defeat multiple multiverse busting bad guys, I'm willing to take anything seriously." Hokey said, adjusting his hat and collar."What are you two waiting for? An invitation to party?" Goku said, already opening the front door and waving his arm in a "come on, let's go" type fashion.

"So, since it has been some time after the impostor left, where or who do you think he will strike next?" Ding asked out loud. All three of were walking south of the cave home as Goku states,"An old hound who can't hit a single not right on an old forgotten song."


	2. Chapter 2

Our three heroes have walked a long way from Hokey and Ding's cave, since Goku refused to carry Hokey in his current condition, but was fine with carrying Ding. "Why would you want to carry him but not me?" Hokey asks, which makes his hedgehog friend turn to face him and say,"It's because I don't want your children kicking me in the back of my head, plus I may drop you if that happens." "Hokey looks down at where all the little one's were: inside of his bloated belly. With an awkward look on his face he kept up with the other two, huffing and puffing on the way to their friend's hometown. Eventually, they get to the city, watching cars go in and out on the highway and see tall buildings that look like they puncture the heavens.

"Hey, Goku. Do you know which apartment Huckleberry Lives in?" Ding asks, somewhat frightened about searching through all of the skyscrapers and the streets they inhabit. "Yeah, he should be off his taxi shift around this time, so he lives in the Skyline Apartments." the orange hedgehog answers back, pointing at the place he just mentioned to show the other two what the place looked like and where it was. "Time is wasting, boys! You know how I like my figure, so please, let's not keep me waiting any longer!" Hokey complained, grabbing his massive ball-like midsection n giggling it around like it was ordinary fat. The other two cringed when they looked at their older ally, who was laughing at the faces the other two made. Hokey got back to the situation at hand and they all walked across the large intersection that was between them and the apartment complex.

The three of them saw other pedestrians walk around them wide-eyed and keeping their distance away from Hokey, who pulled his hat over his eyes with both of his hands because he knew that how he looked was either embarrassing or dangerous. "Well, you did try to play the big bad wolf role a few times before this, remember?" Goku stated as he remember the time he was with the treasure hunters on their quest to find extremely valuable items and save many places from various types of danger and doom. "Now that I remember that, how did you get to Fairytaleland beyond that rainbow? I know that no airplane has seen it or else that place would have been industrialized so fast, and those unicorns would have been material already." the orange speedster asked his tall lupine companion. "After Ding and I tried to stay and get some food in the hospital, they tied me to a rocket and said,'This should help you make a nice recovery.' Then they lit the rocket and sent me flying all the way to that Fairytale place and I tried to find work there, that's how I met Huck during the whole Little Red Riding Hood fiasco." The smart and cunning wolf explained, pulling gently on his whiskers as they walked inside of the building.

"Hello there, how may I serve-Youuu?!" the worker yelled after turning from behind to see Hokey in his current condition. _Ugh, where are these behind-the-counter workers' manners at? Inside of a black hole or what they call a brain?_ Hokey thought to himself as the girl was sitting in a corner with hers arms in a defensive posture. "Umm, do you have a spare key to room 203? I usually leave it here just in case." Goku asks the terrified woman. She tries to bring herself together, still shaking in Hokey's presence as she looked through the drawers. "Here, y-you go, please don't hurt me!" she says as she flinches and hides in her corner again. "Thanks, don't worry about the big guy, he won't hurt you, unless you provoke him." the young hedgehog says as he begins to walk up the stairs; with Ding and Hokey following up from behind. Hokey then had his fur streaking outwards as he saw the long case of stairs, and put his head in his palms.

The group finds themselves looking at the door of room 203, they all look at each other before they casually enter the room, hoping not to make their canine companion shocked or upset. "Huck hasn't been, himself lately. It's like he gets frustrated at times, then whenever I try to cheer him up, he rather deal with his problem alone. I know it's good for a person to face their fears and inner struggles, but if it eats at you and you friends in the process, then they need to help." Goku says without looking at the wolves behind him, sinking his head down and accidentally hit Hokey with one of his quills. "Hey, watch where you lower your head, better yet, keep your chin up, it's not your fault Huck's acting that way." He tried to bring comfort to his spiky friend, putting his paw on his speedy buddy's shoulders. "Don't worry Goku, I'm sure Huck will get better." Ding chimed in on the discussion. "I hope so too, but he is Huckleberry Hound after all." Goku said as he raised his head back up.

"Huck, I'm home!" Goku says checking the main part of the living room while the other two split up to investigate the bathroom and the kitchen. "He's not in here, Goku." Ding stated as he came out of the kitchen;"I don't see him in the bathroom either, but I do need to use it badly." Hokey said as he closed the door. Goku and Ding then walked into Huck's bedroom, and they saw him sleeping under the covers; his fur was ruffed up a little bit, but he seemed fine. Goku walks up to the bed, then starts to take his right glove off to touch Huck's head. He then puts the glove back on after checking Huck's temperature and he hugs him. Ding makes a face that shows his worry of Huck being woken up alarmed, since he starts to see orange and blue electricity float around the two.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you Goku, ah thought ah felt you feelin' mah forehead. Wait, why's Ding-a-ling here? Did somethin' bad happen to Hokey?" The light blue dog said, getting out of his bed and walking to his mid-sized dresser that's past his drawer. "No, well, It's complex to explain it all in a short sentence, but-" "Alright Huck, I got, ugh, pregnant and there's this imposter of Goku going around trying to frame him for something he hasn't done." Hokey said as he was entering the room. "Hokey, what happened-" "I had to go lay a few pups away because the belly was starting to get big. Don't worry, I didn't flush the little guys down the toilet, they are just in the shower. Also Huck, you need to buy softer toilet paper." Hokey said as he was rubbing the red-stained area that was somewhat between his legs. "Hokey, you do know that is gross right? but then again, they have to be put somewhere." Goku said as he shrugged while Huck tried his best to hide a little anger for Hokey had done.

They all sat on various furniture in the living room, and everyone was getting reacquainted since Huck and Hokey haven't talked much since the grand battle against Andromeda. However, Goku started to look more closely at Huck's body since he wasn't worried about the bracelets from before, and as soon as he truly concentrated, he saw a light blue light shine from Huck's right wrist. "Oh crap! Huck already had the thing on?!" Goku said as they backed up from Huck, who was yelping in pain at the same time he was holding his abdomen. "What should we do?" Ding asked the other two, they stood focused on what plan of action to take and get Huck out of the same predicament that Hokey was in now. Huck gave practically all he had to say, "Do something, NOW!" Hokey and Goku snapped out of their thoughts and rushed to Huck, who had already grown a year and a half (eighteen months) worth of pups. Goku charged his hand with electricity and tried to karate chop the bracelet off, but he didn't make a dent in the item. Then he did the same move again, but had wind energy backing up his move, which broke the bracelet in half. "Phew, ah'm lucky you didn't cut my hand off with that chop." Huck said as he was hyperventilating, then moving his hands to his stretched-out stomach and rubbed it.

"Look at all the bumps and kicks the little fellers are makin' in my belly, and actually it feels pretty nice." Huck said moments later as Hokey, Ding, and Goku stare at him and his newfound friends inside him. Goku stands remarkably silent and doesn't want to show his face to his friends so he gets up an goes to the bathroom. As the three in the living room talked Goku sat on the toilet listening to their conversation, while wondering why all of this was happening right now and he had nothing to do with the plans behind this outbreak on his friends. _First Hokey, then Huck...so it is going in the order of how I like these people in this universe. But who else would know about that that looks similar to me and would have the guts and smarts to pull it off? Plus, how can I tell Huck and Hokey about this? I don't want them to shun me just because I like them that way. Oooooh, if it weren't for that damn succubus giving me those powers, I wouldn't attract or have an attraction for men. But me doppelganger technique and Chaos Flare move have gotten more power and variety now._

 _"_ Hey Goku, how long are you going to use the bathroom? Hokey needs to do his thing again." Huck said, with Hokey knocking on the door very fast. "Okay, I'm coming out!" Goku said as he got up off of the toilet seat, flushed it and washed his hands in the sink before leaving the room make it look like he actually was using the bathroom. Hokey went back inside in a hurry, leaving the two youngsters with the old hound. "So, how do you feel, Huck, now that you've gotten somewhat used to the feel of the...pregnancy?" Goku asks in a calm and almost remote manner. "It feels... well um, ah guess it's nice when they calm down, but to be mighty honest with you, they sure can pack a punch, or a kick in this case." Huck replies, holding his head on his balled-up fist while not directly making eye contact with Ding or Goku. "Well, as long as you don't get mood swings or anything like that we all should be fine, I mean we already have Hokey to be the complainer of the group." "Whoo! I'm finally done with that ugh, mess. You can let me slide on this one, Huck?" Hokey asks his long time friend as he walks out of the bathroom looking more mobile and his beach ball-like midsection has somewhat decreased.

"Sure, ah have it covered." Huck said as he scowled at Hokey while the tall wolf's back was turned and talking to his smaller lupine friend and apprentice. _Now I know something is wrong with Huckleberry. He has been getting upset over trivial little things ever since we stopped Andromeda for the past few weeks, causing scenes out in public with his frustrations, and recently, we haven't seen each other lately because of me trying to help him with one of his problems. I remember it with every little detail still fresh in my mind._ (Flashback Time!) "Huck, are you okay? You don't look too good. Maybe there is something that I can help you with?" Goku says as he walks through the entrance door to the apartment. Huck just sits there, in the middle of what some people would say looked like Hurricane Katrina came through the place, yet kept the building intact. "Huckleberry, why aren't you saying anything? Do you have a headache, or like some type of...something like that there issue?" The optimistic hedgehog says as he drops his school backpack and rests his left arm on the light blue coon hound's right shoulder. "Please don't disturb me right now, Goku. Ah'm..ah'm trying to clear mah thoughts..." He said without looking up to even show his friend and somewhat of a roommate/ adopted nephew, who raised one of his eyebrows and just sat on the recliner and stared at his usually carefree and lax friend.

This went on for ten minutes straight, then Huck mentioned "Why are you still staring at me, or even in the room for that matter?" with his head still occupying the floor beneath him. "Because you need some help. I'm not trying to say that you have special needs or in other words retarded, but sometimes it would help if you let know close to you know the issue or dilemma that you are going through. They might be able to assist you with the challenge that you have been put up against." Goku said, looking straight at his friend hoping that he will notice the meaning of his words and actually tell him the problem at hand. "You wouldn't understand it. You're just a young'un after all." Huckleberry states, now putting his hands over his face like he was broken or ashamed of something. "Huckleberry, I may be physically twelve, but remember that I told you that mentally I am older than that and the same for when I was born. I may never physically age until I kill Vergil, which I told was a big mistake on my behalf when I tried to get him to help me with the family tradition. I may not be twenty years old, my god, you're five times and more older than me, but that doesn't mean that I won't understand a problem that is 'too old for me'."Goku said as he used his fingers to make quotation marks in the air. "Well, shuckuns, let me put it in a way you can understand-" Huck started until Goku had rudely abrupt him with,"Huck, the only way this will work is if you give it to me straight, or in other words don't sugarcoat it."

"Alrighty, if you don't want it altered, well brace yerself. Ah have been feeling very stuck in the mud lately, because of how rude and ignorant people are to workers nowadays. Ah may get a nice or pleasant customer every once in a while, but most of them are snobby, ungrateful, gluttonous bastards. They'll insult you in so many way about things you care about that you would just go somewhere hidden or vacant and just let the waterworks pour out. They'll spit in yer face just to see yer pain and agony, then tell you to keep doing the task you were given and you can't wipe the saliva off of yer face until you finished yer work at some of mah jobs. Others will physically assault you and you can't fight back unless you want to get fired or put in the jailhouse. Back in the past ah used to have so many nice customers and people to work for, but now it's these damn hoohas running around trying to humiliate people for some type of bias or prejudice against them. AND then there are the people who get sent to the dentist over having their teeth broken in a fight or some ridiculous incident. Plus with all of the other going on like the presidential election, economy of the U.S.A., problems of racial, sexual orientation, and religion, and then just the stupid shit that happens every single FUCKING day! What do you have to say to that, little feller?" Raising his head up finally within some time.

"Truth be told, you have like forty to sixty jobs, which yes, can help someone make a lot of money, but that increases stress factors a lot Huck. Yes, there are legitimate assholes out in the world that want to fuck shit up, believe me, I used to be one of those people who would think that I wouldn't let anyone push me over, even if it was the law. I'm not saying that it is a good idea, because you would recognized as a public enemy, and trust me, that stuff makes friends and family sometimes turn on you. Anyway, yeah, many people have serious problems and ego issues, but there are also good people out there in the world. Just pay the things they do no attention, or just quit the jobs that you hate the most. Let them get what they deserve come to them and about the presidential, economical, and bias problems, well just let them play out since that is far out of your control. Keep your cool to a minimum, find a hobby that you enjoy, hang out with me sometime after work, I might be able to lighten up your day with my adventures and friends. Just be yourself, you'll make it out of this environment, or America will at least." Goku explained what he could to the best of his ability.

"Ah do see your point, but when will it change? Ah'm not sure if ah can take it anymore." The saddened hound spoke with a heavy and grumpy tone in voice. "I wouldn't know when it will, Huck. Hopefully it will eventually happen. Just like you always say, 'believe that there is good in everyone.'" Goku quoted as he shook his head while looking down. "Wanna snuggle?" the orange hedgehog asked the blue dog, who shook his head left and right. "Well, what do you want to do to lift this off of your mind?" Goku questioned, looking at his friend who was clearly in a bad mood. "Ah...want you to leave here for a couple of weeks." He said, which caught his friend off-guard. "WHAT!? Why?" Goku said, standing up out of the recliner and put his hands down like how a teenager would usually do when they notice something they don't understand the motive behind it. "And no, little feller, it's not up for debate. Ah don't want to put you in a mess you didn't cause in the first place." Huck said, knowing that his smart friend would recoil or retaliate to the current status of the situation.

Goku looked around the room before looking back at the older canine and let out a defeated sigh, then saying,"Fine, but you know where to find me since you are confident enough to deal with this problem of yours alone. I'll be staying at Daddy's within that time, and if I'm not allowed there for a similar dilemma, then I'll know something's up. Just...remember that you have allies who are willing to help you get through it if it becomes too much for you." _Then packed up my stuff, hugged the hound so tight that he asked me to let go of him before he would suffocate. I left my key to the clerk at the front desk, just in case if I would lose it in some sort of way._ The young hedgehog was so in-depth in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the others were well and ready to deal with the problems of the next person on the "list". "Goku... Goku?" Huck says to his spiky companion; with his muzzle all smashed up against Goku's nose, who looked liked he was petrified and not moving at all. "Huck, does electric lover boy usually do this? Because this is a new one for me." Hokey asked his old pal, who evidently was scratching the right side of his and replying with,"Nun uh, ah haven't seen him be so stationary for so long either."

"Oh, sorry guys! I was lost in thought all alone." Goku said as he rubbed the back of his small neck under all of his very long quills. "We don't have all day, Goku boy! I really miss my figure, and I'm pretty sure Huck misses his too! So who's the next person we can try to save from you doppelganger's little curse?" Hokey blurts out in his usual style and finesse. "Huck, you may want your cowboy stuff." Goku stated, looking at the hound who raised his eyebrows since the comment peaked his curiosity. "What for, little feller? Where are we goin'?". Hesitating to that question, Goku finally finds the resolve and said,"It's because we're going west, to the far, Wild West."

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

The four companions accompanying each other on this journey to save their friends in need and themselves from the awkward event that is happening right now. Hokey, pausing just some feet behind the other three, says,"Alright, alright already, could you little rascals PLEASE keep it down in there, it's giving me one migraine sized headache." Huck seems to just pay the complaint no attention as he changes the subject with, "I can't believe we made it out here so quickly." Goku said while stretching out his body to loosen his muscles, "Well, you two made me carry you both on my back along with Ding, which I said I did NOT want to do but you made me do it anyway. Besides, we're here." Ding-ling looks up at the town entrance and reads, "McGrawville, Montana. Population, 250, nope 249, 248, oh wait it went up to 249, and now it's at 248 again." "Ding, if there is one thing that isn't going to stay consistent in life, that is the population of Western towns that have not modernized yet." Goku joked as they saw a group of men bolting out of the saloon to get on their horses and ride their way out of the little town. Shots were still being fired as the four then saw a tall anthropomorphic white stallion wearing an over sized cowboy hat, a light blue bandanna around their neck, and a belt that was full of shotgun shells and had two gun holsters attached to it on each side. Along with the white stallion was a smaller brown burro with the accessories of a beige multi-colored sombrero, and a yellow bandanna across the neck as well. they looked to see that the group was already at the other town entrance opposite to the side the four travelers were on. "Aw, dang nabbit! Now how are we suppose to catch them varmits, Baba-boy?" The horse said, putting his guns away, then turns to his smaller partner while looking off in the direction of the criminals. "I wouldn't know, Queeks Straw, we did have to lure them out of the place before any other people were goners." the burro said, clenching his chest as if the predicament they were in was a heated battle. "Quick Draw, what happened here?" Huck managed to say as the squad walk towards their friends in need. "Huck? Hokey, Ding, and Goku, too? Now hold on there! Never mind our situation, what happened to you two?!" Quick Draw asks as he cringes from the sight of his two long-time best friends and their current disposition, his faced was nothing but confusion, obscurity, and terror.

"Well, long story short, this new doppelganger has wanted to increase the world's population by using us as his main subjects in a little 'experiment' of his. They also plan to give you one of these bracelets as well." Hokey explained, flicking his bracelet with his pointer finger on his left paw, while Huck just gives Quick Draw a nice and thorough look at his. "I see, but why would they want us to have the thingamajig if they aren't with us to see our pain or have any type of surveillance technology to watch us?" Quick Draw said to himself out loud, which remained unanswered until Baba suggested,"Maybe it is because they didn't theenk we would be able to do anything about if once the things were equipped onto anyone, but that's just what I theenk." "Now HOLLLLD on there, I'll do the thinn' around here, and donnnn't you forget eet!" Quick Draw replied back with his famous catchphrase. "How about we first deal with the situation that is easiest to do first, okay? because I really can't see those guys for a few more yards." Goku mentioned, holding his hand above his face to protect his eyes while he stares at the criminals riding their way to freedom. "I'll take care of it okay? I'll be back in less than a sec." Goku says as somehow he is already back with the whole gang on his shoulders and in his hands. "How did you get so fast?" Baba asked, mind blown over the unbelievable speed that just occurred before his eyes. "Don't talk for a few seconds." Huck informed, making sure his cowboy hat was adjusted on right, then his vest, and lastly his belt, which has a revolver named Broken Butterfly in the holster.

"Why?" Baba said, ignoring Huck's warning, but then his consequence came in the form of a lot of wind and dust swept up into his mouth. Not knowing it was entering his mouth until some seconds after, and the other five stood and gawked at the burro. "Told ya." Huck mocked, patting Baba on the back, trying to assist his little pal get all of the stuff out of his mouth, who thanked him with,"Gracias, senor Huck, I wasn't sure if you joking or not." "Sorry, it happens when I'm in dusty places." Goku apologized, rubbing the back of his neck simultaneously. "All right then, you crinimals are going to town jail. Wait, are they knocked out?" Quick Draw asked, and from everyone else, they shook their heads up and down.

"Now that that's finished, we can assist you on your journey to find this here doppelganger." Quick Draw said, dusting off his hands as they all walk out of the Jailhouse. "Well, QD, you know this Earth's West more than I do, so I guess you would be our best choice of a guide or navigator." The orange hedgehog said as he swung him arm to the area beyond. "Lemme see now, I wouldn't reckon that there would be too many places here for him to hide and wait comfortably, but then again, if this doppelganger is like the type I know, then we may have a lead." The pistol-packin' free mercenary sheriff suggested, which everyone agreed to because they knew of the "doppelganger" that might give them some information on fakers, with the right incentive of course. "Senor Queeks Straw, didn't we lock Horses Face Harry back in Two-Bit Town Jail?" Baba Louie asked, since he wasn't so sure of his guess. "Yeah, we did lock 'em up there, but the place is about fifty miles from here, and walking that on foot would be down right gruesome, especially to Huck and Hokey." Quick Draw explained, looking towards Goku as if an indication to volunteer running them all there. "WHAT?! No! I already had to carry their asses over here, but now adding five is difficult and I may fall because of mass. Instead, how about we use Chaos Control?" he stated, which brought the attention of everyone that the hedgehog could teleport, but since he didn't have have his Chaos Emerald on him, they suddenly gave up. "Guys, I don't need a Chaos Emerald for that type of range, I've been trying to practice without them, and I can make out there, it's just that I have to truly concentrate or we may end up in a random place."

"In that case then, let's huddle up!" Hokey said happily and eager to go back to Two-Bit, and with that all four of them gathered around Goku as he yelled,"CHAOS CONTROL!" while holding his hand in the air to muster enough chaos energy. With a *zip* they were gone from the town they were previously standing in. *zip* was heard as they found themselves standing in a different town, smaller than the previous town, and not as many buildings as McGrawville. "Shucks, Ah don't think Ah'll get used to those teleports." Huck said, halting himself from vomiting at the sudden shift in areas. "You'll be fine, Huck, they aren't exactly the most comfortable way to go if you aren't used to your body, but you will adapt to it." Goku said, looking around for the town jail where Harry should kept at. "Come on, fellas. The jail is this way." Quick Draw said as he jogged the direction northeast of their location, with Baba Louie right behind him, leaving the others to catch up. They pass by townspeople on their way to their destination, and once they finally arrived at the doors of the place, Quick Draw told the rest to huddle up so they could discuss their plan. "Here's the plan, we go into the place, ask Harry a few questions, and leave, does everyone got it?" The horse said, with his eyes making a serious and almost solid as steel stare to the whole group, which everyone nodded. The party of six walk casually into the jail, which was fairly small, and ask the staff if they can "talk" to Horseface Harry. After waiting some minutes they are given clearance to enter an interrogation room with the multi-timed criminal, who was already sitting in a chair on one side of a table placed in the middle of the room, another on the other side, and specialized glass for watching the process happen without the criminal knowing who was watching them. They all go in, since each of them feel that if some type of breakout or uproar were to occur, Quick Draw wouldn't have to signal them in the room.

"Okay, Horseface Harry, how has jail been treating you since I last put you in?" Quick Draw asked in an intimidating tone, which is something he can't pull off and have good results. "Oh, it's you again, McGraw? I guess I have undergo more humiliation since you keep destroying my good reputation. But to answer your your question, they've been treating me fine, not as good as other jails I've been in, but I have experienced worse." He said, looking at his lookalike and then at his group of friends, but stops and stares at the odd-looking hedgehog in the room. "You brought the little weird runt in that helped you the time before you caught me again last? You better hope you aren't alone with me kid, or else you'll be seeing where this goody-two-shoes McGraw will go after you go bye bye forever..." Harry threatened, receiving a "Hey, I can't do anything about something when people run into the place I warp to, so in retrospect, that was your fault you were caught that way. But don't worry, I won't leave myself with you, at least on purpose." "Uh huh, anyway. What do you want, McGraw?" Harry demanded as he looked at Huck and Hokey, which made him practically fall out of his chair from bursting in laughter. "Or better yet, who did those two eat? I've never seen that type of thing happen to someone before, but I guess the saying 'there's a first time for everything' is true!" He said as continued to laugh uncontrollably at the two, who looked at each other, and then started to walk and tower over the horse that was laughing on the ground. "Ha ha, oh yeah, make fun of people with extremely big midsections, I wonder if you'll be laughing once I give you a black eye!" Hokey said, followed by,"Yeah, laugh it up, feller! I'll beat you so bad, people will know the difference between you and Quick Draw!" Huck threatened, cracking his knuckles. "Hold on thar! We can't lay a finger on this varmit, remember? He's under the custody of the law, and if you two don't want to end up havin' me lock you two up, I suggest you two keep your hats on, figuratively." Quick Draw stated as he put his arms in front of the two older canines.

"Fine, but if he gets out of here and I find him on the news or any other source of information, I'll hunt him down like a wolf would do. That is a destined prediction." Hokey said while he scowled at the horse, who didn't show any signs of fear in his face, even when Huckleberry told him "You're lucky you have Quick Draw as your little rival, because if it were you and me, I wouldn't bother putting you in jail..." That last remark made everyone look at the sky blue furred hound with skeptical and concerning facial expressions, even Harry, who knew that the infamous "Ex-Fastest Gun in the West" was too kind-hearted and lax to have that type of mindset. "Uhh, Huck? Are you sure you are alright?" Hokey questioned, but Huck didn't respond, at least not verbally. He puts his hands in a smashing position, and suddenly, his hands were now holding a giant sword shaped like a key. "Sorry Quick Draw, but this here doppelganger has gone too far with his little jokes. You won't have to worry about him no more." He said with anger in his eyes, and slammed his weapon down with as much force as he was able to charge up with the new mass he gained. He was surprised to feel that the blade didn't make a flesh tearing sound like it should have, nor see any blood splatter from the criminal, who rolled out of the way in time, and saw that Hokey was a key sword that had a different design under his, and that Quick Draw was holding one of his magnums under Hokey's weapon. "Huck, maybe...you should get some more rest. Go home, relax, we'll contact you once this whole problem is solved and we'll be back to normal again." Hokey said to his enraged friend in a sympathetic and soft voice, something Hokey never really allows anyone to hear in a normal situation. "Or, we can take five and get Huck some coffee, since it seems he REALLY needs it today. Baba?" QD called for his partner, who replied with,"On it, senor Queeks Straw." and rushed out of the room.

"Woah, that was a bit to slow for a power slugger, eh? Maybe I should get my legs restrained so that way you can have a better chance at actually hitting me with that thing!" Harry said, getting up off of the floor and sitting back in the chair. "Don't push your luck, Harry. You may have just gotten a new enemy to worry about, since Huck here wants your head." Quick Draw warned his doppelganger, who just shrugged it off like it was insignificant. "Huck, let's go outside. Hopefully some fresh air will calm you down." Quick Draw said to Huck, while Hokey and Ding joined them for further assistance, leaving Goku as the last person in the room to watch Horseface Harry. "So, where have you been, little hedgie?" Harry asks, getting,"I haven't zoned out of any of this. I've just been soaking it all in. It did prove my assumption though." from the orange tween in the room. "What assumption? That your friend there can't take jokes lightly? Or that you were too scared to try and help him?" Harry asked again, but Goku says,"None of those, I mean that Huckleberry has been acting odd and he needs some help. But why are you so interested in his well being if you took him to that point?" as his comeback. "No reason, he just seemed to have a bad day, but enough about him. Let's get to me, and you." "What about me do you want to know? I thought you were going to send me to 'that place' before Quick Draw?" Goku asked, watching Harry get up from his seat and stand in front of him. "Well, do what I say, and you may get to live longer than that. Just get these cuffs off of my wrists and make a hole through a wall and we'll be even." the horse said, leaning his giant muzzle into Goku's as he finished his last sentence. "Wouldn't you owe me instead of us being even?" the hedgehog replied nonchalantly, standing his ground against the tall stallion that was invading his personal space. "Well, think of it this way, it will be a way for you to redeem yourself after getting me captured in the first place." Harry explained, backing up a little to give his would be liberator some room. "Well, I need something in exchange of this service, I don't let people off to their freedom unless I get something out of it." Goku stated. Harry started to get impatient with the little kid. _Who does he think he is, if I didn't have these handcuffs on right now I would have beaten his ass! But since he is the only one strong enough to get me out of this jail, I'll have to be patient. I hate this kid about as much as I hate McGraw, and after the time that_ _ **event**_ _happened, he hasn't left my mind since._ (Flashback time!)

"Ha ha, You can't catch me this time McGraw! I've planned this all out!" Harry said as he ran ran into a cave, being followed by Quick Draw, Baba Louie and Goku. "Hey, who turned out the lights?!" Quick Draw asked as Baba ran into his partner and they both fell down to the ground. "Ooh is it dark in here, let me shine some light." Goku said as a surge of electricity came out of his hand to be used as a flashlight. "Are you two alright?" Goku asked as he lent his free hand to both of them to pull their selves up. "Ooh, why did that no good sick sick western bad guy have to pick this creepy cave for a trap?" Baba questioned, but didn't receive an answer from the other two as they continued forth in the cave, which was dripping liquid from the ceiling and eerie sounds in the distance. "I know Harry isn't the softest person out there, but this is ridiculous!" Quick Draw noted as they all checked their surroundings to make sure they wouldn't get ambushed or separated. Eventually, some silhouette came out and snatched Quick Draw, and as they fall down a hole, Goku and Baba follow in pursuit of their fallen member. The two jump down into the dark pit, not knowing the contents of it, but realized they land on some sort of slide, and a slippery one at that. Goku lights up his right arm again with electricity to get a grasp on the area they are heading into, while Baba holds on to the hedgehog for comfort. "Man, is this place dark, I may have to use my whole body as a light source, let go Baba!" Goku said, trying to release the burro from himself so he could perform the task. "But I don't want you to leave me and all of us get separated!" Baba yelled, holding tighter than before to avoid being flung off the ongoing slide. "If we fall into a pit of cave spikes and I don't see them, I may not be able to save you from them, so let go!" the hedgehog replied, looking at where the slide was going to keep them (or at least Baba) from danger.

Meanwhile, Quick Draw and Harry were exchanging blows on the slide, one after another were balled-up hooves flying past the two. Until Quick Draw manages to get on top of Harry and pin his arms down, saying,"Harry, there's no way fro you to get out of the clutches of justice this time! Now where is the exit to this little amusement park slide?" Horseface responded with,"It will end sooner than you think, at least for you!" kicking the sheriff behind him, resulting in Quick Draw flying off of the slide and into the unknown abyss below him. "HEEEELLLLPPPP!" was all Quick Draw could say while falling to what seemed to be his death. until he landed on felt to be flat cave ground. After hear their partner's cry in the darkness, Goku decided to curl up into a rolling ball to increase his momentum to catch up to Quick Draw, while leaving Baba behind him. Managing to get up from the fall he just took, the sheriff heard his doppelganger's laugh as he was sent careening through the air after the end of the slide, having his guns aimed at Quick Draw. Suddenly QD pulled his out in time to match each of the eight shots Harry made towards him, with four bullets from each gun lining up precisely with the other to nullify them. Then after falling in his arc, Harry landed safely on the ground, thanks to his roll.

"This time, I will finish you off, Quick Draw!" Harry said as they continued to shoot at one another until finding whatever they could use as cover in the area. "Come on out, Horseface, I may not have you surrounded, but I do know I've got you cornered! Plus it's very dark in here, so I can't really tell where you are." Quick Draw said into the darkness, so he thought of shooting out into the darkness to get a better understanding of his location. He knew is would expose his hiding spot, but he felt there was no other way around it. *BLAM* echoed throughout the cave and McGraw got to see a little of his surroundings, but within the little glimpse, he didn't see any white object. "Where are you, Harry?" McGraw asked, starting to let fear of the dreadful cave sink into him. Then he heard the sound of a rock land on the ground, and with that, Goku managed to catch up with the sheriff, while somehow Baba fell screaming to the top of his lungs. Once he felt something grab a hold of him, he stopped screaming and opened his eyes to see that Goku caught caught him and set him down.

"Now that we're all regrouped and stuff, how about we find our little needle in the haystack?" Quick Draw said, letting out a sigh and with that, his fear. Goku started to create a giant ball of electricity and threw it up in the air for it to illuminate the cave, so they could search for their culprit with ease. Seeing that the place was now bright, Harry cursed to himself, but he didn't let that ruin his plans, since he still hadn't been found. He looked over the rock he was hiding behind, scouting out for the three pests on his hide, and he saw all of them, but noticed they haven't located him yet. He once again threw a little pebble that was near his feet, and with that being said, a bolt of orange electricity zapped the pebble into further smaller rock particles. "He's toying with us. Maybe I should have brought that mine thrower I found in another dimension's Spain. With the auto lock on that thing, we would have already been finished." Goku said, examining the way the used-to-be pebble was thrown.

"I say we should throw in the towel, right Queeks Straw?" Baba Louie asked Quick Draw, who wanted to reject the question with an,"Of course not! We never quit a job until it gets done!" but all he could say was,"Maybe you're right this time, Baba boy. We'll just have to go home, empty-handed. You shouldn't need my help on your little journey, Goku. Not if I can't even catch one single doppelgangin' Western bad guy." And with that, the stallion slumped his shoulders and turned around in circles to spot an exit. "I could just warp us up to the top, but don't overdo yourself, Quick Draw. You'll capture your faker, it just takes time and preparation, most of the time. You've done more than some of the people I know from home would have done, so just think of this as an impasse, instead of a loss." Goku told the sheriff, patting him on the back to comfort him.

"From coward to quitter, eh? I wonder what else type of character he truly has under his belt." Harry said to himself in a low voice, watching the whole scene happen. The three huddled up as Goku was holding a chaos emerald, a magical gem containing mystical powers of space-time and other energies. Before the hedgehog finished his two-word activation chant, Harry rushed to grab on Goku, and as he realized Harry was on him, he had already finished the words, sending them to the surface like he intended. Seeing the previous environment gone, he took his hooves off of the hedgehog and shoved him into Baba, so that way he could eliminate his real threat once and for all.

"Alright McGraw, it's high noon, and we each got two guns. No hiding spots, and at this point, no worries. It's time for a good ol' fashioned showdown." Harry said, backing up from the other horse to give him a fair chance. "I guess it has come to this..." Quick Draw started but never finished, readying his hooves over his guns, and watches Horseface Harry do the same. They stare into each other's eyes, revealing their true soul and reflecting their actual motive for this battle. At the sound of a tumbleweed hitting the ground, they both shot their guns, but only one bullet per gun.

"Ooh, that's smarts..." Quick Draw says as he releases his left hand's gun to ease and cover the pain of his right shoulder, which was leaving a minuscule waterfall of dark red liquid trickling down the covered area. "Whoa, that was close." Harry exclaims as he takes off his hat, which now has a hole just some inches from his forehead. "A little lower with that shot, and I may not have been able to keep my smarts at all." Harry continued, putting his hat back on. Meanwhile, Goku was just dusting his gloves and shoes off when he heard the shots, so he looked at Baba, who was taking longer than he did to recover from the damage. "Maybe I should use Chaos Control and see if Quick Draw needs help. Chaos, Control!" Goku yelled, leaving Baba Louie to recuperate.

Harry walks toward his counterpart with one of his guns now, while the other is placed in it's holster. "So, I can finally get my reputation back, but don't worry McGraw, once you are long gone, I'll spend a bank's contents worth of money in your name. He prepares his aim for Quick Draw's head and gives out a little chuckle, but at the same time, suddenly feels sharp pain. With that, Quick Draw hears a yelp from him, so he looks up from his position on the ground and asks,"What happened to you, Harry?" "I..I don't know, but whatever it is, get it out of me!" Harry said, also falling to the ground as QD was rising, dropping his gun to feel the growing pain, finding out that he now had a giant white dome for a lower torso now.

"Oh, shit. Umm, who am I in? I didn't know if anyone would be at this spot but sorry if it was you, Quick Draw." a voice said from inside the doppelganger. "Goku! Is that you in Harry's stomach?!" Quick Draw asked, poking at his impostor's belly with his hoof, then looking to see that Harry was despising the moment. "If that's your little, ngh, friend, tell him to get the HELL out of me! I've never felt so full that I could burst at any time in my life!" Harry yelled, while Goku responded with,"Yeah, I'm in here. Hey, Harry, could I...stay in here for a while? It seems really snug and cozy since I negated the digestion process with my electricity. Also, I'm not going to lie, but trust me, once someone meets me or my relatives, their normal life ceases to exist. I'll just say that now."

"Okay, Horseface Harry, I'll let my friend out of there, but only if you will turn yourself in." Quick Draw said, lending his hoof out to the other horse. Harry looked up at his "clone's" hoof and then looked back down at his gargantuan belly, which Goku was trying his best to stay still. "I'll go in peacefully, handsome look-a-like of me, but the next time I get out of jail, you and your little amigo here will get my revenge. Count on it." he said, latching his hoof with Quick Draw's and as soon as he pulled the other white horse up, he put some handcuffs on him. "Goku, my plan worked! Well, to be honest, it somewhat worked, since I didn't count on you doing your teleportation thingymajig on Harry on accident." Quick Draw said, hugging his captured felon's tummy while Goku said,"Oh, you should have told me, then I wouldn't feel so rude to do this thing. Also, is Baba around you? He should be awoke from his knockout from earlier." the hedgehog said, shifting his position once again to accommodate Harry's standing posture.

"I see him waddling along over here with his hoof on his head, but other than that, he looks fine!" Quick Draw assured, yet his doppelganger had a bone to pick with him about his current situation. "Hey, McGraw! Are you going to just sit there and break your deal or get this kid out of me?" he questioned, but received an answer from QD in the form of,"I'll let him out, once we get to the jail nearest to here. Just for safety cautions." (Back to the Present) _And that's basically how I remember the event happenin' anyway. And I know for a fact I'm not one to forget these type of things._ "So, are you thinking of a offer that I can actually take?" Goku asks, looking at his gloves for any dirty stains on them while having his left shoulder lean on the wall facing towards Harry. "Huh? Oh, yeah that's right, I was suppose to give you something in return for my freedom. Hmmm...maybe I'll hang out or tag along with you for a while, if you ditch those deadbeats that still haven't entered the room yet." he suggested, scratching at some of his mane even though his handcuffs restricted him from accessing the real part that itched. "Well, if I don't go deal with the situation I'm on right now many people, or in this special case men, will most likely be unhappy for the rest of their soon-to-be unnatural lives. And I REALLY care about my friends, so if you want that, it's a package deal. It's all of us, or none." Goku mentioned nonchalantly, folding his arms in the process.

With that last comment, Horseface Harry went back to his seat and sat down, rest his huge head on his hoof. After a few seconds, he got up, walked towards the medium small hedgehog and says,"Fine, but this won't change anything between me and you. Plus, I really to get back to having a chance for better privileges and do all of the stuff I usually do." Raising his eyebrow at this, Goku states,"You know if you keep continuing to be a criminal here, the same outcome will always happen. Now if you go into another universe, one that allows your kind of fun, then you may like it there, or maybe not, I can't say. But I truly suggest or recommend that you quit trying to be a 'typical Western bad guy'. Plus, with all of the things they are making nowadays, you may either want to upgrade or get out of the game. Those two pistols won't be enough for things like anti-material rifles, linear launchers, PLR-412s, and especially the gatling guns made now. Half of this stuff can blow you and the area around you to pieces. But since I've lived the life of a crook and a hero, I have some experience being on both sides of the law." Which causes Harry to stare at the hedgehog like he was insane. "Damn, what have you done in your life that I haven't?"

"Well, I've stolen many various items and objects but that was when I was going through the family tradition phase. Then, I've save not only my world, or other worlds in general, but also universes as well, and please don't ask me for a count, because I've quit trying after the eighth time. Fought for and against the law on many occasions, while dealing with things that have nothing to do with or weren't acted upon by the law. I kinda strike wherever the lightning strikes, and then I'm gone, but nothing is left of my trace other than thunder. But let's get this over with." Goku explains as he instructs Harry to hold out his arms away from his body, then using his electromagnetic powers he made the handcuffs force their self to open and release their prisoner from their teeth. "You think you can bust a hole in the wall using that? It's made of brick." Harry told his liberator. "I could punch a hole through the wall, but that would be too noisy, plus company is coming back anyway." the orange speedster said, looking behind him while moving his ear around to get a better pitch from the others.

Quick Draw walks into the interrogation room first, Huck follows him from behind with a mug of coffee in his hands, Baba is in pursuit, next was Ding, and last was Hokey. They all saw that Harry was free from his handcuffs, and he was just sitting in the chair that he usually sat in, while Goku was in Quick Draw's. Just as Quick Draw put his fists (figuratively), his orange spiky companion said,"Harry here wants to know if you would like him to join our adventure." McGraw raised his eyebrow and replied with,"No, we were here to ask questions and leave. If we take him out of here, we ourselves will be called crooks. Plus we don't anymore dispositions between certain people." in a matter-of-fact like tone. "I say he would be of better help to us if he actually came along for the joyride." Goku points out, secretly trying to get Harry out of his "hairy" situation. Huck tried his best to keep his eyes to the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone else in the room, while Ding and Hokey just stayed silent.

The two heroes were ready to stare each other down, showing how strong their main focuses were and waiting for the other to break. Just like before, a white stallion looking down at an orange hedgehog, both of them filled with persistence and integrity. To coincide with the event, the room stayed very silent, even to the point where Horseface Harry was now intrigued on how the outcome would play out. It stayed that way for a few moments, until Baba Louie stepped in between them and said,"It is good to have at least someone who can protect the group besides you two, plus this way you could keep a more personal eye on Horses Face Harry."

Quick Draw gave it some thought, and eventually said,"Why not? It would be better to keep a closer eye on Harry since we have another doppelganger on the loose. If he were to be set free from jail by the unknown criminal, then he would probably join forces with them." "With that attitude, I might as well just do that and prove you right, McGraw. Yet I want to see what this little guy can do that could help me out for future reference." Harry voiced as he grabbed the speedy hedgehog and put him in a headlock to give him a few noogies. "Let me see now, at first you said you wanted to kill this little feller, then within a fit you start acting like his older brother? What's with you?" Huck addressed, now just finishing his coffee and leaning on the wall to his right, then notices a few bumps appear on his belly as he looked down at it. "What? I may make threats and hold them, but if this is my chance to get a free parole pass, then I'm in. I haven't been able to get anything I like here, not even a good cigar!" Harry whined, letting go of his captured person and started to daydream, yet didn't sense the others in the room looking at him lick his lips, acting like he just got new horseshoes, then imitating someone trying to puff a cigar. Seeing a little of something in this now happy and energetic stallion, Goku walked up to him and nudged him in the gut to non-verbally tell him to stop before he embarrasses himself more.

He looks down at the kid, who just walks toward the door, turns around and says,"We should get going! I'm not sure how the fight will go if we are contained in this tiny room." Everyone lets Quick Draw leave the room first, and then it goes in random order afterwards. The five wait for Quick Draw to get even more permission to let Harry a little moment of parole. Watching the time pass by, Goku just remembers something he wanted to ask Hokey, but never did. "Hey Hokey, what happened to those newborn pups you... laid in the bathroom?" Responding to that question, Hokey pulls his hat over his eyes and tries to speak his answer, "Umm... I kinda just left the little guys there. I'm not sure whether they are alive or not, but truly wouldn't know, wait. I didn't leave them in the bathroom, I left them in the refrigerator. Is that like, a good substitute for whatever they use for newborn babies?" Huck, Baba, and Goku all turned their heads in unison towards the tall light brown and heavily pregnant wolf, who peaked out from under his hat to catch a glimpse of two wide-eyed, concerned faces, and one angry scowl that almost felt like it could shock anyone who was caught in it's sight. "Hokey, you do know about the term they mention whenever a baby is born and dies or dies during childbirth, right? Actually, we never heard you screaming your butt off like any person going through labor would. What happened in that bathroom?" Goku inquired, rising up from his seat to sit right on Hokey left side. "Uh, no. No I don't know much about things like that! All I know is how much of a pain they are once they come into a person's life and the fact of how normally women should only go through it, not women and men." Hokey told everyone in the room out lord.

"Well, I'll put it this way, in this early and feeble stage of their lives, babies need constant nutrition and care, or else they will become...stillborn." the hedgehog iterated, looking at his friend to see if he understood what that meant. "I have never heard anyone say that word to me at all in my whole entire life, and I've lived longer than you have." Hokey spoke, trying to plunge his muzzle into his big belly so that way no one could see his shame. Upon hearing this, Huck realize he needed to calm down, so he took a deep breath and lectured the big wolf with,"Hokey, Ah know you don't want them to become a burden on you, but you can't just leave'em in someone's icebox! That would spoil the food and the icebox model that I have couldn't reach that suspended animation doohickey, shuckuns, it couldn't even be colder than a little Blizzard spell." "Like I said once before, I say again. I don't know much about kids, and Ding is kind of like a kid, but seems to be a little more, developed? Anyhow, when will this parole jazz be over and done with, because carrying all of this weight is starting to make me feel uneasy again." Hokey griped, putting his hat back on his head the correct way, and grabbed a hold of his gravid tummy, then started to blush as he felt some kicks from inside hit him in good spots. "Still, I feel that we should at least let those pups have a chance at life and have them adopted by other people. Come on, Hokey, I'll show you how to do this correctly. Baba, Ding, and Huck, you three stay here with the other two." Goku announced as he flung himself into Hokey's midsection, and without a word, they were gone. "Did he just use that Chaos Control thingie he was ranting on about?" Baba asked, looking at the young wolf and old hound left unoccupied. "Yep, Goku's used it that way before, but maybe that's because he's been to Huck's apartment so man times he doesn't have to say any words." Ding answered, bobbing his little rear legs up and down.

Within what felt like an instant, the two were already at Huck's place, and Goku asked Hokey to show him where in the refrigerator he put the newborns. Hokey and Goku stand in front of the appliance, Hokey opens the freezer part, and in there alone were about three pups, almost growing icicles on themselves. Goku just made a questionable face and then proceeded with taking the infants out of the freezer section. Fortunately, Hokey knew to clean them off (or at least to the best of his ability while in labor) and took the ones that were in the lower part, which had eight pups put in various places. When they have all eleven children, Goku yells Chaos Control to yet again in a flash find themselves in a hospital. With every patient in the lobby looking at the hedgehog and wolf carrying eleven pups and the wolf looking while he could have another labor session at any moment, they all darted for the entrance doors, thus making the former laugh in an awkward way and the wolf just let his long and bushy tail fall to the ground. The two see an opening and they walk to that reception counter. Once they get there, the hedgehog says,"Hi, my friend here would like to put his newborn wolf pups in an NICU, he accidentally put them in a cold spot right after they were born." Finding what she just heard was hard o believe, she accepted the request, left, and came back with a few NICUs for them. Hokey handed her six while Goku gave her the other five. She safely and carefully placed them in the machines and asked if that was all they needed. Hokey told her no, and after the two left the building, she called for someone to take the children to the nursery, and then fainted from seeing that tall wolf, with a big and bulging belly almost like a pregnant woman but obviously more larger.

Once they walked out of the hospital, Goku touched Hokey again and yelled,"Chaos Control!", suddenly reappearing right before Huck, Ding, and Baba in the waiter's room. "They **still** haven't finished with this processing?" Hokey catechized, wiping his eyes with his paws since he was feeling a little tired. "Seems like they're finishing up this stuff now." Huck uttered as he smiled at a little bump sticking out from his belly, which won't let him see much under it. "Phew! that took about long enough for that to get done. Come on, Harry, you get your little parole pass for the day. Better enjoy it." Quick Draw Joked as the two horses walk back to the others. Again with Quick Draw being their guide, they walked out of the prison, and Harry was enjoying the fresh air, the bright baby blue sky, and all of the lovely ladies walking around, whether they had children or not. Hokey tilted his hat to deflect the light of the sun to somewhere else, while holding tummy from under it. Baba kept especially close to Quick Draw, since he was afraid of Horseface Harry and what his motives were. Ding skipped along the ground, asking Hokey questions about his pregnancy. Quick Draw himself was checking out for any places to get a meal or two, yet Huck just managed to walk all in the back, looking down at his belly. Watching the others not see the old hound in good spirits, Goku walked slower to fall behind with Huck. "Why are you so sad, Huck?" he inquired.

"Shucks, Goku. Ah'm not sad, but I'm powerfully hungry. Have you found a spot yet, Quick Draw?" Huck blurted out loud, and the response that followed from the horse was,"From what I've seen so far, there is that thar saloon on our right. What I'm not sure of is whether or not they will let us bring in the youngsters." and as if on que all of the grown males except for Harry stare at Goku, who looked around for some support from the others, but they stepped back to remove themselves from the pressure. "Now Goku, we know you've had yer fair share of stories and adventures going into places meant for adults, but Ah don't want you going in there with us, okay? I don't think it would be safe for Ding to go in with us into that environment, and Ah don't want to leave him out here by himself." Huck lectured, with Quick Draw agreeing with that notion, however, Hokey was still making up his mind about the decision. "What's your opinion of the matter, Hokey?" Quick Draw asked, knowing that he may object to going in while leaving Ding outside, to him they were an unstoppable duo. "Ding boy, just wait outside here for a while, and Goku boy, you do the same. If we come back out here and either one or both of you aren't here,... well I'll make up a punishment later. Just stay here with Harry." "Hey, McGraw, did you get my stuff from the locker storage?" Harry asked, wondering where his own cowboy hat and belt with his weapons were since they had left the jail. "I have your accessories, Horseface Harry, but I won't just give them to you, instead, I'll let Hokey use your belongings for now to make a little disguise for him. Here, Hokey, put on Harry's hat and his belt." Quick Draw said as he gave the items to Hokey, who had to receive help from Huckleberry to adjust Harry's belt to suit him comfortably. Then the four enter the saloon to get a bite to eat and some information on the whereabouts of the mysterious doppelganger.

Waiting on the four that just entered the saloon to disappear from sight, Goku looked at his remaining members, and saw that Ding looked a little disappointed, while Harry was pissed. "Hey, do either of you want to sneak in with me undetected? I may have us covered on this one, but we all have to work together and play a part in this." Goku proposed, making his friend look up at him while Harry only moved his eyes in his direction to acknowledge the idea of him listening. "Ding, you want be around Hokey to make sure he's alright, and also because you are hungry." which Ding nodded while saying,"Yep." "Harry, you want to get your stuff back from Quick Draw, and also because you want something actually edible that has a flavor to it." Harry made an "Uh huh." sound erupt from his vocal cords now shifting his body to face the orange hedgehog. "I came up with an idea of causing a bar fight so that way Quick Draw, Baba Louie, Huck and Hokey can do their thing until we knock them out. Now no one should get killed in this fight, even though practically everyone in there has a gun or knife, I'll use some of my Mangega magic to attract the metallic items. But first, we'll be cloaked in a time lag I create to keep others from noticing we are in, but with three people and the fact of me having not been able to perfect it yet, it won't be up for long, so one time is all we get. Then, once we are safely hidden inside, we can throw a mug of whatever at someone with just enough force to actually hurt, but not knockout the person. If QD and the others try to resolve the conflict, and knowing them they will, and they become unconscious in the scuffle we can sneak out through the front doors, grabbing some more food and Harry's stuff along the way. If not, then we make a preemptive strike to make them pass out, then drag them out in time and get what we want."

"I'm okay with the plan." Ding accepted, wagging his bushy tail in the process. "How about you, Harry?" Goku questioned, searching for an answer on the horse's face, until he smiled and noted,"I see not much wrong with hat plan, but we'll have to do some hands-on practice now won't we?" "Alright, it's settled then. I'll start the time lag, but touch me to avoid the temporal manipulation, at least until everything has went to it's inverted color." Goku explained, walking up to the door entrance and stops for the other two to take their positions. Harry rests his hoof on Goku's shoulder while Ding grabs a hold of his right hand. Once the three were ready, the universal traveler stretched out his left arm and snapped, but it was causing the vicinity to change colors. Then they ran in, opening the doors to see that everyone in the building had froze and looked petrified. Looking for a good spot to hide while waiting for the time to strike was a bit difficult, but eventually they chose to be under a pool table close to the kitchen, restrooms, and the bartender station itself.

They soon realized that the effect was starting to wear off so Ding came out of the kitchen with some bread rolls and crackers, Harry had gotten himself a few drinks and new wallets from "investigating" the customers' pockets. Soon after they all regrouped back under the table, the color returned to normal and so did the flow of time in the building. Listening to the chatter of various types of cowboys, overconfident, nervous, bulky, skinny, fat, chubby, thin, muscular, kind, mean, competitive, loners, bubbly, and more. There were even some cowgirls in there that added to the diversity of the saloon. Now noticing their leader's unusual behavior, Ding bumps Goku's leg with his elbow, then tells him,"Come on, we can't go off track, so you can't either." "Sorry, you know I have to do my little... searching thing." Goku apologized and got back to focusing on the task at hand. "When should the time be good? I'm asking this because this sitting under the table thing is starting to hurt my back." Harry complained, feeling the people above lean on the table so much it would look like he was getting crushed in a moving ceiling trap. Goku was listening to the conversations around the place, but mainly kept his audible ears out for their companions' chatting session, as well as Ding and Harry.

"I've been wondering, why does that thar hedgehog like living in our universe more than his own? Now don't get me wrong, I like the little varmit, but he sometimes need to understand that just because you have done things for the community, the world even, you shouldn't get what you want. I feel that he needs a little discipline for that, but I'm not saying like torture, execution, or heck, not even the weird stuff he does to people being backfired right on him, it's like he needs a... shoot. What do you call those things that parents do to their kids because they do something bad? It's like they take away all of their belongings that they don't need to live off on." Quick Draw explained, with both Hokey and Huck replying to that with,"A grounding!?" Then the canines shook their heads left and right, Hokey started to say something but Huck just took the floor with,"That feller HATES groundings, and after talkin' to Daddy Doggie about him and punishments, well... in the end we saw it was best for everyone that he shouldn't get those anymore. Ah mean, yer talkin' about a twelve-year-old with the life span of around sixteen years so far, very smart and cunning fer his young age, and with all of those powers, abilities, and stuff like that there. He'd probably destroy this world if he was kept under containment, since he still kinda in that little Freedom Fighter group back in his universe."

"Not only that, but he just likes seeing other worlds for what they are, I mean come on, the kid's not that bad. He doesn't even go around beating up innocent people or steal money from others. He just happens to find it on the ground or earn it by helping someone with their chores. If I had his powers, we all know I probably be the most richest wolf in the world, with Ding as the second richest, mind you. But I like the kid, I really do, and it would pain me to no end to see him sad, it just doesn't fit him. Goku's like my second Ding-a-ling, and finding someone as good as Ding boy is hard to come by. But it is weird how he knows who this stuff would happen to." Hokey said, resign his head in his paw that was supported by the bar counter. "He told us back when we first me him that he doesn't have any psychic or ESP stuff. But I don't think he would stage this as a trick or something either. Maybe those little Chaos powers he has lets him see into the future?" Quick Draw hypothesized, spinning his spoon in the coffee he had ordered.

After hearing that question, Ding and Harry turned to look at their orange leader, who whispered,"No, it doesn't let me see into the future. It lets me travel between space and time, which is a pretty tough barrier to pass through, and do other cool things with it." Then they went back to listening to the conversation at hand. "Well, I think that boy needs a more strict parent. Maybe someone like myself," Quick Draw suggested. Hokey tugged at his collars and Huck just kept eating while looking away from the other two. "Why not?" The sheriff asked, looking confused at Hokey and Huck, and then at Baba to see he has just been minding his own business. "Goku's a little, clingy at times." Hokey said, having followed by,"He can be a nice person, it's just that he tends to do things his own way, unless he feels like doing it someone else's." from Huck.

"Now's the time to start part two of the plan." Goku states as he summons his keyblade and magnetized the table they were under to slowly attract metallic items, such as guns, some loose belts, change, and more stuff. Once all of the guns had been counted for that they stole, Harry grabbed a loose belt and threw it at a giant, monstrous cowboy that was playing poker with other men and women. It slapped him in the face, making him lose his cards all over the floor, and his rivals in the game took the opportunity to have a peak at them. "Hey! Who flung their belt off at me?!" the enraged man said, getting out of his seat and happened to find a smaller skinnier cowboy, one that was wearing a little bowler hat, dark green spectacles with no arms, a cowboy tie with two strands hanging from it, a beige button-up collared shirt, a tan cowboy vest made out of brown leather with more strands on it's upper chest part, since he had his belt removed (like the rest of them) he had sepia pants with light brown chaps, and some brown boots also made out of brown leather with silver spurs.

"I think it was YOU." the giant man said, towering over the pipsqueak he was talking to. He sheepishly looked up and gulped, realizing he was the one the brute was referring to. "Mmm-me? What did I do? I was just- ack!" He tried to finish his sentence, but the angered cowboy humongous wrapped around his neck like a boa constrictor. "Shut it, twerp! I know it was you and I'll give you a knuckle sandwich, free of charge!" He exclaimed, readying his fist for the action, until someone shoulder charged him, making the big man let go of the wimpy cowboy. Recovering from his fall into other customers that were now ticked off, they all started to share flying fists, chairs, hats, almost anything that could be used as a weapon. Watching the place turn into armageddon, Quick Draw jumped into the bar brawl to solve the situation, grabbing the other three with him for help. Fighting their way through the cloud of attacks and blows, Quick Draw had gotten to a high point in the place to command everyone fight in the room.

Seeing the horse sheriff try to reach that location, three knew it was their time to execute the rest of the plan, and with that, they scrambled from under the pool table to deal with their targets. Horseface Harry would go after Hokey and take his stuff back, Ding would subdue Baba since they were the same size, and the same for Goku with Huckleberry. Harry had the hardest part, but that didn't phase the western bad guy so much, since he enjoyed a challenge sometimes. Avoiding aimless blows, ducking thrown items, finding wallets without owners, and dodging tackles, Harry eventually got to a suitable location for taking out the tall wolf who was at the moment occupied with breaking up the rumble. Cracking his left hoof, the horse threw a punch that hit the wolf in the back of the head so hard he closed his eyes and fell to the ground with a *thud*. Retrieving his items and belongings from the passed out wolf, while putting his hat on and relieving Hokey of Harry's belt, he stood and stared at the lupine on the ground,"I'm sorry for your kids to have to feel that, but you I'm not sorry for. I will take you out here anyway, but just to earn the other two's trust." he somewhat apologized. After buckling his belt back on, he grabbed Hokey's arms like a hook and dragged him out of the saloon without being seen by his doppelganger.

Breaking from the trio to do his part, Ding had the easiest time of not being spotted, watching out for flying boots and other items that could be used as weapons. Noticing that Baba was in corner witnessing the havoc reign in the room, he was too focused to see Ding go behind him on his left. The miniature wolf clumped his fingers together in his hands and spinning around with them at far as his little arms could extend, but they managed to do the job, knocking Baba into a table leg, adding to the damages already done. Picking the little burro his size, he carried him on his back to the front entrance and saw Hokey stripped of Harry's accessories laying on the wall of the saloon. Placing Baba next to his best friend, Ding surveyed the area to see where Harry had gone, but the horse was nowhere to be seen.

On his segment of the mission to take out the last two conscious members of their group, Goku silently dashed pass the commotion between him and his two targets, Huck and Quick Draw. Also fighting off the enraged customers of the saloon, no one could see an orange streak throughout the building. Suddenly, he was behind the sky blue hound he liked so much, and hesitated to do anything to him from behind. _Why can't I do this? I know it's not personal, but it just seems so... deceitful doing this to this dog. He's been through a lot worse than I have, and now I'm about to turn off his lights. I'm sorry, Huck._ Goku shifts the formation of his hand into a karate chop, and rebounds it quickly off of Huck's neck, who now almost falls forward, but is caught by Goku's right arm. Checking to see if he was awake, the hedgehog leans towards the hound's front and notices that the dog's eyes were shut, like he was sleeping. Moving his head left and right to see if anyone was looking at them, yet no one was, he returns his sight to his friend and hugs him deeply, blinking his eyes multiple times. After finishing the hug, he pokes Huck's big dome of a abdomen and then teleport out of the saloon at the front entrance, looking to his left, Goku sees Ding sitting next to Hokey and Baba. "Here, Ding, I'll deal with Quick Draw." Goku says as he places Huck next to him, and starts to walk toward the entrance, when Harry comes out with Quick Draw hanging over his shoulder.

"Whoa, that was quick. Is he still breathing?" Goku asked, receiving a reply from Harry as,"Yep. He's fine, but what should we do about the Royal Rumble in there?" "I'll calm down the havoc in there, you two can do can stay here and guard these guys, but if you want to go somewhere and do something, at least be back here by the time I come out." the speedy tweenager said, and rushed back in there to get a good look at the chaos. "HEY! EVERYONE!" Goku yelled with perfect clarity, because it gathered the attention of all the brawlers in the saloon. Gazing on all of the damaged people, bruised faces, and other nasty sight sights, the hedgehog almost let them continue for his amusement, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"Sorry, everyone. I had to think of some way to get some items back to their right owner. And don't worry, all of your belongings are under that pool table over there." Goku spoke as he pointed to the table where the stolen possessions were hidden. "But who threw that belt at me then?!" The enormous cowboy questioned, breathing heavily from the battle. "That, I do not know." the quick speedster answered. "Maybe it was YOU." a cowgirl said, pointing at the 4'6 hedgehog, who then started to run since he sensed a mob forming to capture him. "GIT 'EM!" another man screamed, and then the place tuned into a stampede.

Ding was sitting outside waiting patiently for his friend to finish his business while rest his head on Hokey's belly, not really trying to listen for the fetuses shuffling around in him. Then seeing an orange streak from the corner of his right eye, he turned his head the direction and saw multiple cowpeople charging towards the orange stream. "Oh no! Goku's in trouble!" Ding said out loud, and then started to shake Hokey's right shoulder to wake him up, but it was no use. "I'm fine, Ding." he heard and swiftly turned 180 degrees to find that his friend was standing front of him. "What happened?" Ding addressed, settling down again on the wall of the saloon.

"I used that little doppelganger technique I was telling you all about before this event happened. They have all their stuff back, but there seems to be a few people left in there. I wonder why they didn't join the crowd." Goku thought out loud as he went back into the saloon. Upon re-entering the place, he saw the doors that led into the kitchen, and opened them to see a few chefs and the bartender trembling at his feet. One of them asks,"Are they gone?" and Goku happily replied with,"Yeah, they're gone. But I have to talk to the gentleman that got accused of being the one who threw his belt at the big, bad, cowboy. He's behind all of you, so..." They all got up and dusted themselves off and tidying up their apparel then got back to work.

Walking towards the taller man, Goku kneels down to have an even playing field on talking to him, since he was curled up looking like he ready for an earthquake drill. Placing his gloved hand on the older man's arm, the human looked out from his little "shell" and then unfurled himself from the formation. The man stood up and cleaned himself up, giving the hedgehog a better look at the man. Realizing he had olive green eyes, medium length black hair, skinny eyebrows, a somewhat aged face with the usual five o'clock shave, a moustache that almost conceals both of his lips, and a nose that was a little long but was dull at the tip. "Sorry for making you the cause of the trouble, but you know how big guys think, 'I'll go pick on the first little twerp I see.'" Goku apologized as he was still studying the man, who was doing the same. "Wh- what are you?" he asked, adjusting his spectacles to fully understand who it was he was talking to. "I'm, down here." Goku said, waving his left arm as high as could without overdoing it. Noticing the apricot arm with a giant white glove on it, the man looked down and saw the hedgehog, who then stopped waving. "I'm a hedgehog, but an extra rare type. My name's Goku Cooper by the way." he says, extending his right arm to handshake.

"My name is Brandon Williams. Nice to meet you." the man said, accepting the hedgehog's handshake and then started to walk out the room. "Hey, Brandon," Goku called, jogging up to the man who was opening the doors that lead to the public part of the saloon. "Hmm?" he turned halfway and met a rectangular piece of paper. "It's my number, call me sometime." Goku mentioned as he walked in front of the man who just stood outside the doors, looking very confused. Opening the main entrance doors, Goku sees that Ding was still sitting there, but Harry was gone, prompting him to ask,"Where's Harry?" "Oh, he went into that store over there." Ding answered while positioning his pointer finger towards another building on the other side of the road and two building to the right. As if on que, Harry came out with some add-on fanny packs and equipped two on the back of his belt, like one for each butt cheek. "Seems like I just got out just in time. How was your little, party solved?" Harry questioned as he walked back to the group and gave them the rest of the pouches. "Oh, the usual 'run after the tainted one' bullshit. Anyway, how did you pay for this stuff if you've been walking around with nothing but a bandanna or handkerchief on your neck?" Goku shot another question right back at the horse, yet giving his share of the extra compartment space to the others. "Lets just say that I relieved the owners of the wallets of them, and their money. Still, why won't you take at least one pouch?" the only conscious adult said, checking out his equipment to see if it needed any rearrangement.

Making an obvious disappointed face and using both of his hands to gesture at his hips, which showed that the hedgehog wasn't wearing any attachable item at the time. Raising his hairy and unkempt eyebrow, Harry asked Ding to give him the pile of pouches and packs, then dug through them until he pulled out an orange side pack with a belt and belt feature attached to it. "Don't mistake me for McGraw, kid, or else YOU may end up receiving some of those dangerous brain cells. Just try looking harder next time, okay?" Harry said as he tossed the item to his younger partner. "Alright, I won't assume that you didn't anything so specific for me, but say something about it if it's really for me and no one else." the hedgehog defended while latching on the pack to himself as the three heard Ding's stomach growl. Looking embarrassed in front of the other two, the wolf started to go back in the saloon, but was stopped by Harry's voice saying,"Wolfy, you might want this instead.", and giving the small wolf a few beef jerky strips. Opening his eyes to the size of medium-sized dinner plates, Ding happily accepted them and started on engulfing them immediately. Harry then turns to see that his other little friend that was still awoke was hungry as well, since the rolls they had in the bar weren't much of a meal, prompting Goku to say,"If you're thinking about giving me any more of that jerky, then keep it because it doesn't sit or taste well to me."

"I wasn't thinking about giving you jerky, Goku, I had something else in store for you." Harry corrected as he pulled out three Hershey's chocolate bars out of his pouch, then walked in front of the hedgehog. "Now if you say please I'll give these to you, but don't give me any bullshit or smart alec answer. ll you need to say is please and thank you." Harry explained as he was in the position of giving the hedgehog the candy, but getting a crazy look from the one he was seemingly intimidating. _Who does this mother fucker think he is? That alone deserved an ass beating and a trip to the hospital. But maybe he's just trying to be nice, yet it's in a way that makes him look intimidating. I'll ply along with his little game until he slips up._ Goku thought, then finally told the horse "Please, and thank you". Once hearing the wanted magic words, the stallion kept to his little deal and gave the hedgehog the three candy bars, which were the regular milk chocolate version. "See, that wasn't so hard no was it? Enjoy your candy while the other youngster munches on his jerky." the multi-time criminal said out loudly, finally treating himself with his new little cigar case pack he also pulled out of his pack. As soon as he was finished lighting up his cigar, Hokey started to awaken, yawning as he rubbed the back of his neck and checking his surroundings. "H-huh? Ding, Goku, what happened while I was on the snooze cruise?" he asked, and hearing that finished sentence as was the last of the jerky he was given, Ding rushed to hug Hokey fully head-on. "Hokey! Someone in the bar brawl hit you hard and made you pass out. Are you feeling okay?" Ding-a-ling asked.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

"Oh, hey! Where did all of the cowboy junk our crook had that I was carrying go?" the tall wolf exclaimed, looking around for the gear until finally noticing that Harry was wearing them. Finishing a drag on his cigar, Harry said, "I relieved you of my stuff while you were knocked out. Just don't try to ask for it back because I'm not giving you it anyway." causing the older wolf to scowl at him like he had just hurt Ding-a-ling. "Listen here, punk, your smartass attitude isn't something I'm willing to tolerate today. I've gone through too much weirdness for any sane person to handle for the last couple of weeks, and with this 'accident' happening to me right now, I just fed up with the absurd crap. I know you don't like me, and believe me when I say I don't like you either, but if we're going to work together, at least be more considerate to those you are working with." Hokey lectured, getting up and walking toward Harry's face. Staring at each other for a few seconds, Harry blew a medium cloud of smoke into Hokey's face, but it didn't faze him at all. Seeing that the wolf was really serious, the horse walked some steps away from him and said, "You're right, I don't like you, nor anyone else, unless they have a nice body, but that's not the point. I could give less than a weird-looking shit about your little unfortunate guilt trip adventure, and then don't get me started on you yourself. You act like you're so high and mighty that you feel self-entitled to getting things done your way too much. I'm fine with working with someone, even following a plan, but they have to show me that they can actually be a leader. They not only need motivation, but they need experience, power, brains, which none of those you clearly have at this point, and to add insult to injury, you call me a smartass, but don't view yourself as one? I've only met you within an hour and a half, and you already piss me off and be a hypocrite about it. Take it however you want, but I'm through listening to you." Noticing a small drop of sweat on the older wolf's head, the two conscious young ones along with Hokey think that the stallion would pull his guns out on them, but staying true to his agreement, he just kept smoking his cigar as he walked further away from the wolf.

Simultaneously, Quick Draw and Baba woke up from their unconscious slumber, rubbing the back of their heads to ease the leftover pain away. "Huh? How did- Where are the people that were in the bar fight?" Quick Draw questioned, standing up and treading to the entrance of the saloon to take a peek inside. "They left, along with any nuisances so far that aren't on the team." Harry answered. "I wonder, how come Huck hasn't woken up yet?" Goku wonders out loud, walking to the passed out hound, who looked like he was sleeping. "However long it will take for him to get up, we can't go find Huck medical attention and pursue the impostor at the same time. What do we do?" Baba Louie asked. "I got it! We could split up into teams of three, have one team go find Huck the medical attention he needs, while the other goes out to find this here impostor. They've been messin' with my friends and I'm tired of identity thieves anyway. So how does that sound?" Quick Draw asked.

"Ding, Baba boy, and I will take Huck someplace around here to get help, and you, Goku, and Harry go search for the copycat. Besides, I need a break from Goku and his "magnetic" personality." Hokey further elaborated, trying to keep the hedgehog from within hugging distance of himself. "Yet," Ding started, "How would we know to follow your footsteps if you leave a marker or symbol for us to navigate to you?". "I could use these rocks, and lay them out in a line to lead the way to our position at the time you all come back with Huck in good shape." Quick Draw suggested, grabbing various rocks from the area around them to do just that. "Hokey, take care of your group." Goku said, with a concerned expression on his face. "Don't worry, I can handle a little trip like this, you all just find that doppelganger. I need my beautiful physique back! And help Huck too." Hokey added, and with that, the two groups parted ways.

Some time later, the two look-a-like horses and hedgehog were crossing a vast amount of dusty desert land, tumbleweeds were flying occasionally, and every once in a while they would see a traveler or creature. They kept walking until what they saw an oasis above them on a small hill. Charging toward the oasis, they were using a good amount of their energy, and they eventually reached the body of water, or what they were hallucinating. Apparently, it was really an unplugged Sierra Mist soda machine, which they thought was weird for it to be lost in the desert. With two out of three of the members panting and checking the dryness of their tongue, Harry just decided to raid the machine for whatever it had, since the power obviously didn't work. He found two Cherry Sierra Mist cans left in the machine, acknowledging the fact that someone would have to share one with another member. "Here, Goku. I'll share mine with Quick Draw." the felon on parole said, chucking the can toward the hedgehog. "Un uh! I'm not sharing any of my stuff with you, Horseface. I don't like sharing my stuff with anyone, really. I'll take that, Goku. You two can share a can, but not me." Quick Draw piped up, taking the can out of the youngest one's hands, then popping the lid to take a sip for himself.

"Well, do I get a 'thank you'?" Goku questioned, raising one of his eyebrows at the sheriff. "Thank you." the horse replied, still nursing on his can. Sighing, Harry opens the last can says, "Alright kid, I'll share mine with you, since the big bad baby over here has no real pride. As long as you won't backwash into the can, I won't do the same or take it all together. Also, never mind if you taste anything else in there besides the soda itself, most notably tobacco, but that's the price sometimes. Here, I'll let you have the first sip.", handing the open can to Goku, who thanks him and sips a little, then hands it back to the stallion. Sitting on the ground, Harry looks at the rock trail left behind for the others to follow and sips. Laying his hoof on his paunchy belly, Harry passes the can back to Goku, who looks to see if there was any displeasing sights on the can. Besides for the opened can area, which had a little smell of tobacco on it then, it was fine. Trusting the criminal, he took a little longer sip this time, and then passed the can back to Harry. "Hmm, you took that a lot more better than I expected. I wonder why you act the way you do. What's your story?" Harry asked, looking at the youngster. Seeing that Quick Draw had already moved to the other side of the hill for his own purposes, Goku sat down on the warm ground.

"Do you want all of it, or just a revised edition of my...story?" Goku asked. "I'll take the whole order, with all of the tidbits and details please." Harry joked as chuckled. "Oh, I'm dealing with that type of people again. Alright, I better make this a good re-telling of my life so far. I was born on a planet that isn't in this universe. I had a mother and a father, another brother that was a twin and a sister. We all lived in a normal urban house in the city of Cape City, and no, it's not a city for superheroes or things like that. Around the time my brother and I were three, our mother was killed right before our eyes trying to protect us from a very powerful demon named Nekrondus. We had survived, and our father moved the three of us to my uncle's house, before leaving to some mysterious cause. From then on, my uncle was like my surrogate father, caring for the three of us, teaching us since we didn't go to school, and other things like that. Two years later, my brother and I were supposed to go through a family custom that would grant the caster eternal life, well really youth and no dying of old age was more of the case. Since I was having trouble with the ritual, I asked my brother for help and so we came up with the 'bright' idea of doing it together. The ritual succeeded and we waited until the time would come when we would be age locked, but since my brother and I aren't so buddy buddy, we had fights all of the time. They weren't just regular fights, we used weapons, long swords to be exact, and the final time we clashed until later in our lives was when we were seven."

"He ended up winning that fight and disappeared without a trace of his whereabouts. I didn't see him until years later, but back to the story. My sister was taken away from the place out of some mysterious circumstance that eludes me even to this day, and every time I ask her, she tries to ignore the question. Anyway, it's now only just me and my uncle living together, and with it being that way for some time, I was a pretty normal outsider until the day I went on my first adventure. I didn't go on it for fun, it was more for revenge of what had happened earlier that day. Somehow, two husky robots came barging in on our home and while it was breakfast too. They were going to take both of us hostage, but my uncle bought enough time for me to escape, and with that I ran out of the house as fast as I could. Once I turned around, the house explodes, destroying all of our belongings and items, except for my mementos from my parents. The explosion caused me to lose my memory, so I didn't know how to use the gifts from my parents correctly, and I only took my mother's at the time, because it was easier to carry than a sword. I met the pupil of a diabolical professor that wanted to rule the entire world and make it his toy, and his name was Professor Birdbrain." Goku said as he was cut off by Harry's laughing. "You had to deal a clown like that? What did he do for a living, eat bird seed and make terrible bird puns all of the time?" "You are half right, he sometimes make bad puns, but he has also gotten a hold and tamed godly entities and almost achieved world domination if it weren't for me and my people back at home." Goku responded, tilting his body to gather more warmth from his company that was available at the time. "Wha- Now hold on a minute, kid, you do know it is a bit rude to just lay on people?" Harry whined to his chatting partner, who started to rub his paunch to suppress his negative banter. "Well, I mean, you didn't say anything like that when we were on the little mission we had, so I just helped myself. Besides, you seem to be the type of person that **really** needs some positive enlightenment that doesn't deal with bad things." Goku shot back, resting his quills and the left side of his face on the horse's tummy. "Don't you want to listen to the rest of the story?" the young hedgehog asked, looking at Horseface through his peripheral vision. "Uh, sure, I know this is too much weirdness to be made up so, continue on, oh and... keep with the belly rubbing. It feels nice." the convict said as he views what he has left in his inventory and their condition.

"Anyway, I had to travel all across South Island to finally face the professor one last time and save my captured uncle. I did it, and if it weren't for my uncle stopping me, none of my life so far would have happened. I wouldn't even be talking to you right now. Then, two months later we found out the professor was back and brought new weapons, robots, and traps to the table. I went to go investigate alone and while on my way there, I met a blonde female hedgehog named Crystal, who helped me out in a little part of the adventure. Eventually she was actually my long lost sister and was captured by a robotic duplicate version of me created by the professor, which I had to defeat in a race and then battle. Knowing that the energy sources he had been wanting were the Time Stones in my second adventure and the Chaos Emeralds in my first adventure, I managed to collect them all and stop him in his tracks. The third adventure I took was where I had actually gained my first set of friends and became a member of the Downunda Freedom Fighters. With my uncle having a jet built by himself to help me in my new responsibility of saving the world, we had saw smoke rising in the sky from a very distant continent, and since I was nowhere as fast as I am now back then, I had to use my fighter jet to travel over the water. Once I reached the destination, I saw that only one member o the team hadn't been caught yet, and that was Walt Wallabee, who is my adopted older bro. We had a little of a rough start, but then once we started saving his friends, he started to open up to me. When we met Birdbrain that time, he had somehow mixed the Chaos Emeralds and the Time Stones together to make a newer and stronger version of the original sets of emeralds, and with the professor having the final one in originally six but now seven Chaos Emerald set, he was going to use them to power up his space station that was in the shape of a giant UFO. On that adventure, I learned about the meaning of true friendship and my heart was good enough to allow me to turn into Super Goku. I foiled his evil scheme once gain, but the space station had made a crash landing back into Mobius' stratosphere."

"What happened next?" Harry asked, now somewhat intrigued by the wacky but seemingly still believable story currently being told. "After four months of moving to Downunda, we had gotten a signal of some weird energy output that was similar to the 'Birdy Disaster Saucer', man that was a weird name to call that thing, and it was huge and hazardous too, so I don't know what to make of it. Back to the tale, me and Walt went to the source of the energy while the rest of the members were on a separate mission to take down one of their arch nemesis. Once we were in eyesight of the location, we found out that it on a floating island in the sky, and I mean high in the sky. Departing from our jet, Walt and I started to check the place out, and then we met this one guy that freaked me out so bad..." Goku trailed off as he looks away from his companion. "What was so off putting abut the guy that freaked **you** out of all people?" Harry wondered, trying to look his younger storyteller face-to-face. "I have a phobia of crocodiles. It's not as bad as it was back then, but sometimes I still get scared by them to this day. I'm not afraid of alligators though, I'm fine and have no fear of them, but crocs are... weird." Goku answered, looking at the older listener but then swayed his head opposite of the horse's direction. "Well, at least you are still somewhat alive... human... you know what I mean." Harry tried to explain. "The guy's name was Vector, and he was a tip-top hip hop loving detective crocodile, but I didn't know of that until later in my life. At that moment though, we had duked it out, and made my partner and I drop the Chaos Emeralds, which of course were stolen by several minions of the professor while we were fighting, and we didn't noticed them until Walt pointed it out. He did most of the fighting in that battle because I was too afraid back then to even look at the crocodile, and he was a brute, and still is. He left because he had to go protect this other important thing the two of us didn't know at the time, and Walt and I continued our adventure, running into traps, enemies, the professor every now and then, until we had gotten to his launch base zone. By that time, we had already met Vector four times excluding the first encounter, and with the resolve that Walt had to teach me about fighting for what I care for, I actually did most of the fighting in that battle, and we won. I was two fast for Vex, and Walt had too many Bomberangs and other ranged attacks for Vector to do anything about it. However, Professor Birdbrain had re-launched the Birdy Disaster Saucer and with me having already taken back the seven Chaos Emeralds, I beat him once again, but this time in my original state."

"Mmhmm," Harry voiced as he let the hedgehog fully lay on his paunch, and even with Goku being 4'6", he couldn't fit all the way, so Harry had to cup his arm around his chat friend to let him rest his head on his chest. He still made the boy keep his feet on the desert floor. "Keep going, kid." Harry said, looking for Quick Draw, their "missing-in-action" leader as they were talking. "Oh, we had forgotten to drink the soda! Harry, are you finished with your turn?" Goku noticed, surprised that they were so in depth that what they were really talking for had been lost to them. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry kid, I'm just so wrapped up in this story that I forgot to drink and give you back the can." the horse said as he took a sip and handed it back to the younger of the two. "Thanks, I'll get back to the story again. I couldn't stop his re-launching of the space station, but I put a huge delay in it. Then we found out about another gemstone of power on the island named the Master Emerald. It took the Chaos Emeralds and gave us a chance to increase their power for the upcoming battle, but we had to acquire them again. Then we met Vector again a couple of times in different environments and eventually reached the Birdy Disaster Saucer in time before take off, with the newly powered Super Emeralds. The gems now gave me access to new power that I never knew of, and I had to use that power to take back the Master Emerald after Vector found out that the professor was double crossing him. That was a real serious situation that depended on me saving the world that time."

"Any other parts before the universes colliding thing?" Harry asked, wondering just how long and outrageous these stories the hedgehog is telling him are. "Oh yeah, lot of more from where it came from!" Goku replied, taking the can of cherry Sierra Mist from his older listener and then a sip. Looking into the can with some light provided by the electricity coursing through his other hand, he saw that it was almost empty. "Six months later, I was going out for a night in the city Station Square, until I noticed something weird was going on the giant TV screen in the middle of the city showing a live recording of some monster attacking the police, and since I've grown in some time since my last real fight, I thought I'd get a warm up. So I run to the spot the creature was sighted and causing havoc. Once I get there, I a better look at it as it seems to be made of or at least uses electricity as it's main way of attacking. I know not to use my electric powers, but after ruffing it up a little bit, I open a fire hydrant and let loose on the thing! As it couldn't take being electrocuted, it transferred itself to the cable lines and ran away, yet since I see a glimpse of the professor surveying the fight from a distance, I turned in his general direction. He then hinted to me that he had somehow created the electrical being that I had just fought, and then after some curses, he flew off. With his activity being on the down low for six months gave him some time to think of another evil scheme that would allow him to rule the planet Mobius and all, I decided it was time for me to do some Chaos Emerald hunting."

"Those gems you all had when we fought that Andromeda character? How do they get lost in the first place?" the horse inquired, poking at his ears to get out any earwax. Remembering to keep his distance on the outlaw, Goku just scooted a bit off of the man to think about his question, finally saying, "I really don't know, sometimes people just use them for their own reasons. Sometimes they move on their own and fly away, but I make sure to catch mine, and so do my siblings, before they disappear into the sky." "Oh, that's odd, but then again, magic or mystical is really just the unknown, isn't it?" Harry commented. "I guess, but what it is is what it is. Back to the long story of my life so far, I got back up with Walt to go emerald hunting, then lost some emeralds, even my own, to the bird. I even had to fight his various machines, Vector again because he was hired to take me down by him, and even dealt with saving my sister again and combating the monster that I later found out to be a Chao god, named Distortion. I haven't seen any Chao in this universe, so they may not exist here, but Distortion was originally a Chao, and during the ancient Echidna war before the species was practically wiped out in my universe, it fought to protect the Chao, like the Guardian god Chaos. They were similar, but not the same. Chaos was mainly a water element creature with extreme control over water, while Distortion, was a lightning beast. I could control, conduct, and master electricity at will, making it a formidable enemy for me."

"Though my series of events was shortly after Sonic the Hedgehog had already taken care of Chaos, I was able to use the seven Chaos Emeralds again to save the people from destruction. At the end of it all, the god chose to protect me, and offer me some of his abilities, which of course I learned, but later on in my life, I had to separate from him in order to live. Just wait for my second world adventure tale, it was the turning point in all of my life from there on. Six more months from saving the people, which I was fourteen by the time, yet still had my appearance as I do now, I had started to get some creepy imagery in my dreams." Goku stopped as he looked for Quick Draw, getting up off of Harry and walking around. "What were the images like? I mean, you weren't scared of them, were you?" the horse asked, finishing the rest of the can. "I'll get back to the story later, but right now we have to find Quick Draw. We can't have Hokey having a fit because you decided to take out your nemesis while he was asleep, can we?" the hedgehog expressed as he looked over a rock to find the sheriff sleeping with his hat as his pillow. "I feel we should bring him closer to us. Maybe the impostor will come for us first." Goku said as he started to grab the horse and bring him back to where Harry was sitting. "You can carry Quick Draw? A horse practically twice your size? No wait, I shouldn't be surprised by that. Lifting him is nothing compared to breaking through that jail wall." Harry called back.

"Ma McGraw? I'd like to have some pork n' beans. You know they're my favorite! Oooh, yessiree! I love those as much as I love you!" Quick Draw fantasized as he suck on the thumb version of his hoof. Both of the witnesses trying their best not to laugh, but also not cringe at the same time. "Who ever knew McGraw was a momma's boy?" Harry rhetorically asked, making Goku face palm with a smile on his face. "Back once again to my life story, the images were very distorted and fragmented, showing gruesome things like mass genocide, torture to outlandishly harsh degrees, things that one would usually seen if they were in Hell. Though once I woke up, I was in my bedroom with Walt at our base-" the speedster tried to finish as he was once again postponed by Harry. "Do you two sleep in the same bed?" he asked, holding his head up with his palm for stability. "We had bunk beds back then. We weren't as known as Sonic and his group of friends, but this adventure was when I saw the whole group of the Chaotix, except Knuckles. However, I felt something calling to me while eating breakfast, and so I ran to where it was calling from. Once I reached the destination, I noticed it was the old house where my uncle and I used to live at! Then I felt some dark power radiating from within the rubble that had been searched and plundered. I decided to go deeper in the wreckage and found my old sword, and man, is it a big one. It's longer than me! But then I had gotten a feeling that I should keep it, since there was nothing left of real value."

"Yet, once I had came back, suddenly the whole village had turned against me for no reason, thinking that I had something to do with some robberies from libraries and Chaos Emeralds, well... more of items that were related to magic, but more specifically, offensive and summoning magic. My friends tried their best to do get me out of custody legally, but it was no good. I was only fourteen and I was already a felon for stealing priceless stuff, sad isn't it?" Goku joked, receiving a reply from Harry, "Yep, but you weren't there, and if I'm guessing right, they were saying that because of you being the only one fast enough to take the items while not being seen?" "Yeah, that was why I was convicted on a false charge, and with that, I had to break out of prison. It seemed like I found one of my friends I met if my first world adventure, and his name was Roderick Possum. He and I successfully broke out of prison, finding that it was too far away from my tastes. We set apart our ways, and I went to go find my second impostor, who was apparently right around the corner. I right away took notice that he was a few shades lighter than Sonic, so his fur was a cerulean blue. He wore a long blue trench coat with weird symbols and details on it, finger less brown leather gloves, some type of sleeveless shirt or chain mail, tan colored pants, light brown tall boots, and carrying a long katana almost the size of his own body."

"Yikes! He must know how to use it then, because long blades like that aren't easy to wield." the horse commented. "It takes time and dedication to wield a weapon the same height as you, but that's what makes them so dangerous." Goku enlightened. "Though it seemed like he was brooding at first, high on the building top that he was, but then he turned towards me, so I got to get a full view of his face, which one could tell we look nothing alike because of our fur color and the shape of our quills are completely different. He told me that it had been a long time since we'd seen each other, causing me to wonder if I knew this person and forgot or something similar, but he had some negative aura to him. I told him that he had me mistaken for someone else he might have been referring to, but he neglected that response. Then, he said that it was time to clash again like older times, gripping his handle as he and I began our battle. We were evading and slashing away at the other, but he was just too fast for me at the time, and I was cut up pretty badly. Gashes and openings everywhere on my body, but the biggest was at my small neck, since not many Mobians have necks that appear as bright as day. I was left to die on the ground, laying in my own pool of blood, until I blacked out. The next time I opened my eyes, I saw the Downunda Freedom Fighters, my uncle, and my sister. They told me that my wounds healed up fully, which was weird, because with the amount of damage done to my body, very few would even survive it."

"I sat up from my hospital bed, and told them that I wanted to find this impostor and get back the items he had stolen, since I had one already. He had forgotten a book that I managed to catch before my loss, and they kept it with me on the way to medical care. My uncle and some of the Freedom Fighters tried to keep me back to rest some more, but I couldn't let this guy get away with all of these crimes. Walt, Crystal, and Guru Emu said that they would accompany me on my quest, while the others stayed back to hold down the fort, and right before we left, my uncle asked me to leave the book and my sword behind, then if I remembered the sword's name. I gave him the aforementioned, but told him that I couldn't remember really anything about the sword. He sighed and wished me good luck before the second world adventure began, and man, what a wild ride it was! We journeyed through cities, mountains, rain forests, deserts, the Savanna, Great Plains, whatever you can guess of that is on the Earth, or Mobius. While we were in this place of crossroads, me and Crystal argued on which way we should go, after having encountered a plethora of enemies, and suddenly, we met with the Chaotix, which were coming from one of the pathways, the one I chose to be exact. So, our groups conversed, telling us that they were hired to safely help us on our mission of saving my reputation, and actually seemed to be saving the world."

"Apparently, they told us that some floating castle had became airborne some time ago and after the G.U.N. tried to board the place, it was shielded by some force field. We took the new info in and we went full speed ahead, though because of some detours made by Professor Birdbrain, we had to take Crystal's route on the way there, delaying us while we only had two out of the three last Chaos Emeralds they needed to preform some ritual we didn't know yet. After tons of fighting among each other, conflict with others, and just plain sanity, we finally made it to the floating castle in the sky. It was humongous and looked like it was ancient, so there had to be magic involved. But since it was too high for any of us to get up there without any extra help, we had to use the Typhoon EX to fly up there and confront our opponents. So, we went back to Downunda to go get the fighter jet and while there, my uncle asked me if I had any magical items and if I remembered the name of my sword, which I told him no, there hasn't been much since my fight with the blue hedgehog. Then he humphed and gave me back the sword and a pair of dual handguns, long automatic magnums were what they really were. I took them and then he gave me something I hadn't worn much, an orange light long sleeved collared shirt, a black sleeveless vest, a darker orange pair of slacks, a belt, and my Chaos Emerald on a pendant chain, we had forgotten he had it all along."

"I thanked him after he explained to me that those clothes may help me remember and so will the Chaos Emerald, which was weird, but I went along with it anyway. Then we flew in the Typhoon EX from Downunda to Station Square, where the castle was hovering over. With a lot of bullets, missiles, and magic, we broken down the force field and stormed into the place. Yet with it looking like a haunted castle, we paced on to deal with the impostor and return the comfort back to the people. The whole group split up to find the main source of the power in the castle, leaving all of us to go alone on searching. I met up with some unfortunate beings that I soon found out to be demons. Once finishing them with the skills I've learned so far and with my guns and sword, both of which had unique abilities that I didn't know at the time. I hoped that everyone was just fine as I kept on forward through the castle of hellish beings and evilness. I know I'm talking too much, but this is the major story of a few I have, and it changed me forever in a good way. Though I even met the Professor again in the area and duked it out with him and his machines powered by demonic energy or demons controlled by machinery, but I won every single time, getting even more used to my weapons while obtaining new ones from the battles. Then me and the mysterious discount hedgehog I fought earlier came back to challenge me, telling me that his name was Vergilius and how we used to fight when we were little."

"So how did you respond to that?" Harry asked, yawning from hearing so much all in one night. "I told him that I don't remember him until the two days ago and I never really touched that sword after the old house was blown up. Thus he tried to bring the memories out of me within our fight, which after all I had done up until then, I had still lost and this time, ended up getting impaled with both his sword ad my own in the torso. I thought for sure that I would die right then and there, but I remembered the name of my sword at that exact moment... _Merciless._ I rose from the ground with my sword deeply in me, and I charged towards my brother with my right fist, but that was impaled too by his sword from above. However, I didn't know what I was doing at that time, so I somehow wriggled my hand free from his blade in the middle of my hand and tossed him by the sword a few feet. Taking a new interest in this power, Vergilius took me on while I was like that, but like I said earlier, I lost. he nabbed my Chaos Emerald and left, and while I was on the ground, out of a corner of my eye I saw this Mobian crow, holding one of the books that were stolen, and left with the other hedgehog. I tried to get up, but then I felt a new burst of strength, one in which I legitimately blew the wind away from me as I transformed into a demon. Now knowing that I'm just like those very same creatures I've been fighting all of this time, I fell in distraught and passed out again."

"Opening my eyes to see Walt, Crystal, Vector, and Guru Emu, I got up from my star shaped laying position. They gave me some healing medicine and with that, I was back on my feet in no time. Knowing that there could have only been one person that could damage me that badly, we decided to stay as a group, trying to protect each other through the nightmare that the castle was. The five of us moved onward to reach the vertex of all of the madness, though that led me in my best not to tell the others that I too, had some demon blood in me. I pondered so much on the fact to start wondering if Crystal was also part demon too, but I set that question to the back of mind for later. After finding even more weapons and magical items in the castle, we met up with this woman, who was packing some serious heat and had some disgust for demons. The five of us noticed that she had taken down the rest of the Chaotix, so I told the rest of the group to get out of the way of our fight, a somewhat difficult one as she was rather well experienced with destroying devils. I tried my hardest to refrain from using Fallen Angel, was the term I made up for it, but once she set me in a corner, I had to reveal my secret. She became a cinch after the transformation, but the others saw me fighting her and then the situation went out of control. My sister freaked, also noticing that she herself may be like me, Walt and Vector tried their best to not assault me, and Guru Emu just stated it was a turn of events that was destined to happen, but also acknowledging that it could be the key to us winning this war."

"With everyone calm, we ventured to the center of the pandemonium, where my Vergilius, Birdbrain, and the crow was. Calling out to him like she knew him somewhere before, Crystal yelled 'Vergil', which I wasn't thinking straight at the time to think that his more common name would be the short version of it. But with my cocky self, I challenged Vergil to another match, now remembering that he was my brother that left all of those years back and was never seen again until now. Walt went to take care of Birdbrain, while Vector and Daniel took on the crow. In the glimpses that I could see while in combat, Walt was winning, while Vex and Dan were losing against their opponents, and though I was putting up a real good run for his money, Vergil accessed his demon form while I couldn't and I lost then again. It seemed like it was the end, until Crystal rested her hands around the handle of my sword to fight Vergil, but with her severely lacking skills, she was easily defeated like I was at the beginning of this whole mess. They only needed my brother and I's Chaos Emeralds to unlock the final seal on the castle, that apparently turned out to be the main entrance to Hell. Then they proceeded with moving on to acquire whatever they had com there for, making Station Square a plaza for demons at the same time. Since Guru Emu stayed out of sight from the battle, and Vergil's honor of not fighting opponents that haven't agitated him, the avian gave us some some more of the medicine earlier and we knew the rest of the Chaotix shouldn't follow with us through the gate to the Underworld. Then we split up into teams of two, with me and Guru going after Vergil, Crystal and Daniel after the crow, and Walt and Vector after the professor."

"It was just like the images that were in my nightmare before all of this started, and I had to re-live my battles with all of the major demons that I faced before while Guru had to solve puzzles at the same time, one of them even had me playing as a chess piece against a whole set of demented chess pieces. Eventually I had found Vergil and Birdbrain were battling the crow that was accompanying them, but the two lost and then he gained the item he was looking for; my father's sword. Pulling the weapon from it's stony clutches, he absorbed the dark power within the blade and shifted into my father's demonic form, which was rather gross looking now that I think about it. He inspected the two girls that charged him full throttle. They couldn't withstand the power and too, fell into the same portal Vergil and the professor did before them, but then I fought him. Though I noticed something while we were versing each other; his form started to mutate until he turned into some mess of tentacles, demonic flesh, and other disgusting things. Walt and Vector had informed Guru to tell me that they went back to finish off the professor while I handle the giant pulsating monster, then he left too. Thinking that the battle would take a long time, I started to slow down, until he caught me off guard and Vergil stepped in to take back what he said was 'his'. We finally started working together for once, and with that, I started remembering everything that happened to me that I lost because of the explosion before my first adventure. The mad crow took a final blow of me and Vergil shooting bullets into him while we pushed our swords through his mutilated body, causing him to release the sword Force Edge and both of my and my brother's Chaos Emeralds. Now with all seven of the emeralds in our hands, we suddenly saw an even greater threat inside the demon world and with our Super transformations, we defeated the abomination."

"Yet, there was one more battle that had to take place before the crisis was over, Vergil commanded me to give him not only my Chaos Emerald pendant, but the other two as well. I told him that he could find another three to go with his set, but that only seemed to make him even more angry, as we clashed and told the other the reasons behind our motives. He said he was doing this to try and gain enough power to protect Crystal, hence why he went so easy on her. Telling me that I was too weak to even try to save anyone, let alone myself, but I countered his argument, saying that his constant search for power has made him weak. While he is well intended on averting another crisis and a loss of a family member, he has shown how weak he was to leave her since we were little, plus that he has to care for all of his family, not just her, if he wants to be then 'superior one'. He couldn't admit it, but he relied too much on one side of his blood, and not both, making me understand now that I have to embrace the demonic side of me while he had to believe in the Mobian or Mortal side of him. Annoyed by my sense of morality, he chose to fight one last time, and it wasn't an easy fight to participate in or see, but now I ended up victorious. I told him that we can set this aside and live together, protecting both Crystal and Mobius, but he refused, telling me that his promise was only for him to bear for our sister. Unable to hold in his spite, he charged forward for one last slash, and so did I. With my father's memento in my hand, and both of his swords in Vergil's, we put our spirits into our attacks, and mine came first before Vergil's."

"He came up with the decision to take his Chaos Emerald and sword with him to the rest of the Underworld, where he would be 'happy to finally live in father's old home'. I tried to grab him again, but with the slice of his blade, he cut open my right hand and fell into the darkness nonchalantly. At that moment, I gripped my hand since it was bleeding, but also to grieve briefly over my brother, who has again, disappeared from my life, and so I took the sword that was my father's and left. Returning from Hell, I saw all of the members that went into the castle, and they had said that the professor left for another nefarious scheme, but it was time to relax and rest. Plus, with the event's of that journey gave me the idea of starting a devil hunting business, since there were now a stand of demons loose out in the world. That's the end of that tale." Goku spoke as he lay back down on Harry, who was starting to wonder how much had the kid went through, and if the impostor would ever rear their ugly head their way. "Oh, yeah, but I'm getting a feeling that that one isn't the end." the felon vocalized, scratching his face with his hoof. "Yeah, but since that was a long one, I'll just give you the main important details. I had to deal with a Dream World, find hundreds of people that would eventually become my friends, save my brother and... step-mother from the Devil of my universe, traverse through time, thus permanently changing some events of history for the better, saving my other brother from his fate way before I was born, save other universes, learn more about my ancestry, things like that, but I'm still trying to discover all that I am, while trying to find my father that is."

Both of them heard little rumbling noise, making them instinctively react by drawing their weapons out into the time after sunset, even though it was to bright to be called nighttime yet. "Oh, sorry, little amigo." Harry apologized, issuing Goku to raise an eyebrow. "It was only my stomach, ugh. I probably shouldn't have given that little wolf all of that jerky. Do you think we should try to head back for the night? Especially since McGraw over here is sleeping like he never stepped foot out of his momma's house." the horse questioned, which caused Goku to set a time out for him to think about this. _Huck should be awake a hour and a half ago, but they can't run as fast as me, and they had to backtrack. Come, Huckleberry, I know I didn't hit you that hard, only with a effect that could knock you out for around forty-five minutes at most._ "Maybe we should go back, because apparently, our chaperone hasn't come out to check progress yet. I'll carry Quick Draw and you, but do you see our little rock trail?" Goku asked, trotting his way to the sheriff so he wouldn't be left behind. "I see the trail, Goku. I'll just hang onto you for the ride." Harry joked, forcing Goku to roll his eyes as he now had to carry both of them back. Dashing off at enough speed to be considered as a speeding car, the three traced back to see how the others were doing.

Meanwhile, during that hour and a half, Hokey, Ding, and Baba sit in the patient room Huck was given. The hound looked as he was before, sound asleep, with no snoring to wake up the dead or anything of that matter. "I wonder if this place has anything that can rid us of these kids too, I mean they're killing me! I can't get any rest with them flailing to no end! It makes me want to revoke my livelihood and just give up on this little revenge quest." Hokey babbled, watching the movement of his belly as it would sometimes have a bump appear, then more would show up. "Just for the record, I'm getting back at Goku for not breaking mine off like Huck's, and- whooops, I have to go to the men's restroom again." he excused as he stood up, and rushed out of the room with all of the speed he had. "I was going to ask Hokey how many times he went to the bathroom already, but I don't think he'd count it." Ding spoke out loud to no one in particular. "It's the fifth time he's left." Baba said softly, garnering an awkward face from the small wolf. "What? You asked, and I have nothing else to do. Though I'm hoping senor Huck wake up soon, so we can get out of here." the burro complained. Opening his eyes for the first time in a while, Huck woke up and first reached for his neck, which felt like something was stuck in it's "gears". "Golly, how long have Ah been out?" Huckleberry finally said as Ding and Baba looked at their now okay ally.

"You're alright!" Ding shouted with joy, getting from his chair and hugging the hound while he was still in the comfortable hospital bed. "Senor Huck! It's good that you're back!" Baba voiced. "Shuckuns, Ah didn't know you two cared so much about an old hound dog like me. Oof! Don't hug too tight, little feller, the pups don't like being constricted. But, where's the other four?" the blue dog asked, ruffling Ding's hair that his bowler hat couldn't conceal. "Hokey went to the bathroom to donate to orphanages, and the other three are tracking down the impostor." Louie answered. "Alight, Ding, let me get enough space so Ah don't squish you on mah way of getting off of the bed." the hound said, and as he was told, the young wolf backed off to a fair distance for Huck to land back on the ground, still somewhat mobile. Opening the door to the hallway was Hokey, who had just walked in the room as Huck started getting dressed again. "Huckleberry! You're not dead, or in a coma. Do you feel dizzy or nauseous? And how is your share of the litter going out for you?" the older wolf inquired in his fast paced talk. "Nope, nu-uh, and mah share's just a little impatient, that's all. Did the other three contact you?" Huckleberry mentioned, but noticing that Hokey's ears started to angle down and get bent, which was a sign that he wasn't in a good mood. "No... but I do hope they have the squirt that did this to us, because I'm going to give them a beating that would be in the Guinness book of World Records 2017 when I'm done with them." the taller wolf noted. Then the door opened once again, but this time it revealed the three missing members of the group, making for a small celebration to happen as the stars in the sky shined bright in the night sky.

"Huck! You're awake!" Goku cried as he dropped Quick Draw to hug the person referred to, who turned his head in delight as the younger one smudged his face against the older one. "Golly, it seems like Ah'm a famous actor again! Did you three catch the varmint?" Huck said as he was continuing to be hugged. "Uh, well... no. We didn't even find a trace or anything out there!" Quick Draw complained. "Maybe this fella is sneaker than usual criminals, most likely he'll strike when we're asleep, like how he did Huck." Ding voiced, giving everyone in the room a observation that they needed to make a plan. "Ooh, thank you Ding-a-ling! You might have just given us a way to combat this creep!" Hokey exclaimed as he bear hugged his smaller companion. "Well, it's been past nightfall, since we were still trying to find him on our way back. We could probably fake sleeping in here and try to catch him then." Goku suggested, looking up at everyone as he finished his sentence, but only to be greeted with suggestive stares. "What? Did I say something wrong or weird?" asked, but then everyone else shook their heads in disagreement. "We shouldn't do that in here, there are other patients besides me that Ah don't want to get hurt." Huck protested.

"Then we could spend a night outside in the cold air of the West? No thank you, I like to stay warm and cozy. Freezing isn't my thing." Hokey stated. "Well, that's the only way we got. I'd say risk it to protect these patients." Quick Draw added. "Then it's settled, we'll sleep out in the open and wait for the impostor to strike. Who should we guard in particularly?" Huck asked, looking at Goku as he said the question. Getting nervous on what he had to eventually spill out, Goku anxiously answered with, "We should protect Quick Draw. Maybe Harry too since they both look alike." "I am so going to lower your share of our cons once all of this is over, Goku boy." Hokey threatened. "Hey, it's not my fault you are the way you are, or the reason that brought to this universe the first time either. Though you should be happy, because I'm a nice kid. I do everything you say, I trust you to a very high extent, heck, I even admire you and look up to you. Don't try and make your number one fan regret the decisions and feelings they have about you." Goku lectured.

Outside in the cold and away from the town, but not too far away, the seven allies stopped to set up their resting site. Hokey was very upset on the idea of him having to sleep on the cold desert floor, and with him being in the pregnant state he is, that wouldn't help much either. It may give him extra warmth, but most likely he won't get any sleep from the cubs inside him kicking for a warmer bed. Breathing in deeply, the tall wolf then gulped and gradually started to sit on the dusty ground, and then lay like he would when he sleeps. Sitting there for a few seconds, and then the kicks began as expected. "Nope. I can't do this. I'm not the type of wolf for this thing!" he wailed.

Looking around to see if the others were gone to sleep yet, and none of them were, Goku decided to make a move, literally. Getting up from his resting place, the hedgehog walked towards the bigger wolf, and asked if he could sleep with him. "What?! Goku, you know all too well that I don't go that way." was Hokey's reply. "Yeah, but you really need your sleep. We've been through a rough day so far and we need to be a max potential when we deal with the impostor." Goku explained. Taking some time out to figure how he should go by this, Hokey then looked back up and said, "Alright, Goku. I'll let you sleep with me, but if I see you trying anything funny, I'm giving you more than a beating. And if you try your other thing you like to do..." "Hokey, that could benefit you more if I was inside you, and me too, but I can do it from the outside. We just have to sleep real close because the ground isn't so clean." Goku interrupted. "Fine, I'll let you sleep with me, but remember not to make any funny actions or moves, because you know what I'll do." Hokey finished.

Allowing the young hedgehog to sleep with him basically saved everyone from sleep deprivation, but Hokey kept a close eye on his little friend to make sure he didn't do anything odd. Goku just only curled up like a hedgehog would do when they feel danger, but this was only to move closer to generate his electricity as heat for the wolf. Peeping out of his right eye, Huck watched the situation from the beginning and started to think about how he saw Hokey as a better sleeping partner than him. What's so good about Hokey and his needs that makes it different from mine? I have pups in me too. he thought to himself, then he just crawled slowly to the pair. Ding and Baba were sound asleep, and so were the doppelganging twins, Quick Draw and Harry. Huck then dropped lightly next to Goku to recieve the warmth, and while not saying anything about it, Hokey noticed Huck's switching. They both eventually went to sleep and all was fine until a few hours later, when Hokey heard something.

"Huh? Goku, are you playing with my mouth or tummy again?" he said, staring at the hedgehog that awoke at the sound of Hokey's voice. "No, Hokey, I didn't try to do my usual thing. Why are you asking?" Goku replied. "I'm asking that because you, my boy, are literally touching my belly." the tall and expecting wolf remarked. "Sorry, you got so warm that I probably started going under you or trying to find a way to isolate the warmth. Still, can I please hug you? You're fuzzy in a good way that makes you do nothing but smile like coming from a dentist appointment." the youngster apologized. "Sure, go ahead. Make me feel even more uncomfortable trying not to be in a relationship with a sixteen-year-old." Hokey griped. "Thank you so much Hokey!" Goku happily exclaimed as he smudged his face against Hokey's belly, since he couldn't reach his chest. Making the older wolf blush like the next day was Valentines Day, Hokey just let the kid do what he wanted. Remembering the time he had first eaten Goku and comparing it to this, it seemed that the unborn cubs were twice the size of the hedgehog.

"Goku, is there anything under this gut that I need to worry about since I can't see anymore in that area? The cubs are blocking the way, and... you look quite fond of shoving your face in my tummy, aren't you?" Hokey asked in a weird but curious way. "Yeah, I know it's weird, but the kicks feel nice on the face, since you cushion them and they don't have enough strength to hurt me. Though there isn't anything under you should worry about," Goku paused as he stopped pushing his face in the older wolf's midsection, until he restarted with, "That impostor is coming at us now. I sense it, but I also don't know who or what they are. Get the others ready to protect Quick Draw and Harry. I'll slow them down." Getting serious and rising to the occasion, Hokey did what was asked of him as Goku ran off to subdue the doppelganger. Running at break-neck speed, he saw a blur that he collided with. Electric pulsing from the impostor? Maybe it is a clone I'm facing. Goku thought as they kept smashing into each other with their bodies in various places all around the group and targets. The teen took notice that the impostor wasn't slowing down to actually become visible at all, so neither could he.

Watching the showdown commence between the two blurs, the six members of the party stood on guard just in case Goku was unable to slow down the faker. Having to slow down in order not to hurt his friends in the crossfire, Goku was hit several times by the mysterious enemy and fell to the ground trying to recover from the stunning moves. Then the foe circled the six and made them so dizzy they couldn't keep up with them, except for Huck, Quick Draw, and Harry. Starting up a move with his keyblade named Lethal Frame, stopping time to a standstill, and then swung his weapon over a dozen times at the impostor. Once the move was finished, Huck saw the faker disappear and recognized his mistake in hitting an afterimage. He then took a collision head on with his keyblade, but with him being shoved back to a giant rock, he couldn't take both sides of damage at the same time and blacked out. "Time to start perforating." Harry joked as he and Quick Draw fired their guns at the blur, but with it seeming like the bullets flew straight through the quickly moving object, they were stunned. At that exact moment that they began reloading, the blur closed in on them and snapped two bracelets on the two lookalikes, one on the left for Harry, and one on the right Quick Draw.

Finishing it's task, it disappeared for real this time and without a trace, vanished into complete thin air within a split second. Recovering from the attack one by one, the group collaborated once more on what had just happened. "What exactly are we up against, Goku? It took the liberty of taking us out except for Quick Draw and Harry, and it has a supply of those bracelets, then it's speed can match yours almost to the standstill." Huck inquired, rubbing his back from the damage the boulder had done. "I don't know. I see that it looks exactly like me so that could have been a clone of me on the wrong side, but wouldn't explain the part of how there is a supply of those 'fertility bracelets'." Goku answered, clenching his lower torso. "You said you only knew of one of them existing, right?" Hokey questioned, and as expected, Goku said, "Yeah, and I thought that was the last of that tech. Where did this stuff actually come from and how did the clone gain access to it are my thoughts." With the five of them staring at the to horses that were identical, they all wondered how long it was until the process began. "How hold on thar! Shouldn't you all try to bust this stuff off while you have a chance?" Quick Draw suggested, with Harry adding, "Yeah, there's enough time to stop this, you know! It's not like it's already over and done with!" Though the original four looked away knowing about how the machines work when they stopped Huckleberry's. "Um... it'd probably be better if you two keep those little bracelets on. When we stopped mine, we kinda made it harder to revert mah appearance back to normal. Hokey's kept his on, still hopin' for a deactivation switch somewhere on those things." the hound explained, now really regretting his decision of ridding himself of the contraption.

Quick Draw couldn't take the new wave of stress that concerned him and starting panicking, running around and crying about how he didn't want to end up like his two friends. Watching the scene live, Harry just looked down at the bracelet, as if he was unwilling but understood that if they couldn't stop it then, then they'd have to reverse it once the group finds out how to use the objects. "Hopefully, these things don't have a remote control device, but I think they have a timer. I know there's a switch for the quantity and size of the fetus, but I can't read those runes on there." Goku spoke out loud, looking at Harry's bracelet as Huck and Baba tried to calm Quick Draw down. "Well, it seems that the devices aren't going off, so let's take this chance while we can and find these other unfortunate people you've doomed." Hokey expressed as he looked down at Goku, who started to look away and lower his head, saying, "We... we should go find Daddy Doggie and Augie. If the impostor has gotten to these people before coming after us, then I think we may be too late to stop them from being... pregnant. Though we can make sure you all are returned back to normal!" Now getting a hold of himself as Goku finished his sentence, Quick Draw bum rushed the teen from behind shook him with excitement. "You mean there might be a way for us to be thin again? Please tell me yes." the cowboy sheriff asked, releasing the kid lightly. "Maybe, but I'll have to find some documents or schematic on how those things operate. Trust me, someone always leaves them out in the open for someone to find." Goku assured, and with that, they all started there way East towards St. Louis, the home city of Daddy Doggie and Augie Doggie.


	5. Chapter 4

Knowing that their best way of getting to the Midwestern city or Gateway of the West it was known as, the group decided for their somewhat leader to teleport them to the town, and so it was done in a flash. Appearing right in front of Doggie Daddy's house, but they all noticed their magical transport was bent over on the ground, and panting like he had done too many push-ups. "What's wrong, little feller?" Huck asked as he picked up the young male by his arms. "The teleport used up too much of the reserve of Chaos energy I have inside me. I haven't been practicing as hard without the Chaos emerald, with school and all of those things. Though I'll get better, and fortunately Tails gave me his fake emerald as a spare when I gave him mine, and I left it here, so it should be in my room. If it's not, then you'll have to start teleporting us, Huck." Goku voiced, poking the hound's nose lightly with his finger. Frowning as the teen finished his explanation, Huck shot back with, "But Goku, you know how difficult it is for me to get a lock on the place Ah want to go if Ah can't see see it." "Hey, I said that was an 'if'." Goku defended, until Hokey stopped tapping his foot on the ground impatiently and mentioned with irritation in his voice, "Um, hello to you two love birds, but have a dire situation going on, I don't want to be like this anymore than I have to, and I'm pretty sure Quick Draw and Harry don't want to experience the 'joy of motherhood' or is it fatherhood? Whatever, just take the fake emerald, grab Doggie Daddy and Augie, and leave this place." The hound and the hedgehog both shrugged and onward they were to the back door, since they landed in the backyard.

Though before Goku knocked on the door, the dachshund that was spoken of was coming out of the house, with Augie right behind him and the group noticed that the dog was wearing clothing, something he rarely did, but this clothing wasn't casual, it was his battle gear. With black covering practically all of it, the straps, pants, jacket, gloves, bracelet, boots, and more. That wasn't the end of it though, as the dachshund had a fertility bracelet on his right wrist, and also in that hand was a giant sword, way larger than him by one and a half, and with it looking so detailed it looked like it was made of several swords put into one. "So, are you the creep that put this thing on me? I told my son that you'd come back to the scene of the crime like any criminal would when they didn't fully complete their mission." Doggie questioned, swinging the sword to his back, without thinking about hitting the door frame of the back door. "Dad? It's me, Goku. You know I wouldn't pull this type of stuff unless you seriously deserved it, and I'm not that impostor, I have Huck, Hokey, Quick Draw, and the rest of our party with me." Goku stated, gesturing his arm to point towards the other members. "You could have brainwashed them, or they could be impostors too." the suited up dad said nonchalantly, putting his sword tip in the ground so he could lean on it. "Look, Doggie Daddy, Ah'm yer old pal Huckleberry Hound, and Ah still remember our time spent on the Spruce Goose, in the Laff-A-Lympics, and stuff like that there." Huck protested, trying to convince his friend that he's the rel Huckleberry Hound. "And you know yours truly right down to the heart, Doggie. I still remember that you sleep with a clothespin on your nose so you don't snore." Hokey expressed, tipping his hat off in a gentlemanly way at the dog. With his ears flying up into the air from the secret being told, the father knew that Hokey and Huck were real, and after seeing both Quick Draw and Horseface Harry, he gave up in that department, but he was still concerned about the one he took into his home.

Crossing his arms and thinking real hard on a good question that he knew only Goku would know, the dachshund finally sprung his finger in the air along with his ears. "Alright, hedgehog, if you answer this correctly you won't have to worry about me thinking you're fake anymore, but if not, then you'll have to get acquainted with my Buster Sword." Doggie proposed, and gulping as a sign of fear, Goku sighed deeply and accepted the challenge. "Okay then, what if second favorite son of mine, you've went through my wallet before while I wasn't looking, and I told you this after you supposedly found that out, but what is my real name?" He asked as he raised one of his eyebrows to rise to the occasion. "Too easy, your real name is Daddy Doggie, but you have your friends call you Doggie Daddy so they won't feel like they're lowering their self-esteem or any dirty thinking." Goku answered, and Augie hopped up and down with joy, yelling, "Yay, it's my big bro! It really is him!" "Yeah, it is you, Goku, but still, why would do something like this? I don't even know that this doohickey is but I have some type of feeling like it have something to do with you and it being bad for me. If you give me an answer like 'I don't know.' or 'An impostor put it on you fro an unknown reason.', then I'll give you more than just a regular spanking." Daddy Doggie told his adopted son, who just stood there for a moment until he suddenly appeared with clothes on that looked very odd to this country and a long sword of his own, not as thick or long as Daddy's but it was lighter and more detailed. "Dad, since I know won't believe my explanation for this little incident, I guess I won't have any choice but to fight you." Goku said as he stuck his sword in the ground and put his different pair of gloves over his face, and stroked his hair back to make it shorter, and turn black. He grabbed a hold of his sword and took it out of the ground, and watched Daddy raise his left gloved hand over his face to then brush his small tuft of hair to suddenly reveal a very spiky mid-sized light blonde haircut and the dachshund's eyes changed from light brown to a light teal-greenish color that had an unearthly glow to them.

"Heh heh, I see that your story would have been one of those things. How many times have I told you not to keep using these type of excuses unless it's an emergency that threatens another's life?" Daddy chuckled as he lifted his sword from out of the ground as well and they took to their fighting stances. "Dad, big bro! Why are you two fighting at a time like this? Hokey, Huck, and the other need our help and we shouldn't delay this any further!" Augie cautioned, but his plea fell on deaf ears, as the two fully readied themselves for a serious battle. "Maybe we should find some shelter, so we don't end up losing a limb in this fight." Harry suggested, and with that, everyone ran inside the house. Securing his worry of the others being out of danger, Goku looked back at his adopted father and stood his ground. Fed up with all of the standing around and no action, the dog charged onward at a surprising quick speed for the weight of the weapon he was carrying, and started to swing multiple slashes, though they were matched every time with the hedgehog's smaller blade. Knowing that Goku would be more of a defensive fighter until he found the chance to strike, he let out an opening for him on purpose. Taking the bait, the teen made fast, but light strokes with his blade. Evading the blows with little effort, the dachshund swung his sword like he was a spinning top, forcing Goku to block the wide-ranged attack until his guard was broken. That was the time Daddy needed to actually deal some damage towards this misbehaving son of his.

Slashing and hacking away, the dachshund repeated until the moment of which he just slapped the teen away into a tree in their backyard that almost fell down from the collision force. Recovering from the flurry of attacks, Goku leaned on his sword and spit out some blood from his mouth, and remarkably, his wounds healed really quickly. "You really want to make the last day or so worse than it already is? Okay, I'll take you in a whole other league!" the younger fighter yelled then began to move at very fast speeds, moving past what the normal eye could catch. "Whoa! Do they get into these fights a lot?" Huck asked Augie, who shook his head yes in disappointment and embarrassment. "I take back what I said earlier, that boy does get disciplined in some type of way, though this is ridiculous!" Quick Draw remarked, watching the sparks of the clashes fly and fall in the sky. Losing to his son in the battle of speed to draw their swords first, Doggie was sent down like a comet from outer space, and while it didn't leave a gaping hole or crater for everyone to see, the garden bed got ruined. Rising up from the demolished vegetation, he looked back and gritted his teeth for the lost of his garden he put so much time and effort into. "You shouldn't have done that, son. Now it's time to get serious." he threatened, and erupting from his medium sized body was a cyan-greenish color of aura, and his sword split into seven smaller blades. "I'm breakin' my limit son! Time to show you why I'm the head of the house!" Daddy yelled at his son, who stated to have small glowing orbs of light flying around him, "You think you're the only one who's ticked off?! There are friends here that could've gotten hurt because of this, and you still continue? I'm not your enemy, I'm your son, and I don't want to do this, but you don't give me many options, so I'l have to make due!"

Fed up with the nonsensical fighting and conflict over what could've been resolved better, Augie took out his own long sword, which was twice his size, but like his brother's, it was a light sword. He ruffled his hair in a certain way to change it to the same style as Goku's, but the color was golden blonde instead of black, and he ran to get a good running start before he jumped and preformed a protect spell in between the target point of final blows. Noticing something was stopping there attacks, they slightly retreated to find Augie floating in a shield made of mirrors. " Can't you two find a more normal and less destructive way of doing things? I mean, you already are high on fees for the last time something like this happened, whether Goku was involved in it or not. I know Goku doesn't respond well to time outs and this would be considered as his 'spankings', but dad, dear old dad, I know that this kid isn't a clone. He's shown that he cares for his friends through his words, and he didn't lie to you when you said didn't, even though he'd do that too, but not on a situation as serious as this." the pup said, sitting on his sword in midair like how Goku and Daddy are standing. "Augie, don't you-? Well, your dear old dad has seen some things like this, and sometimes that can be so believable up until one point where they mess up.-" Hearing that, Huckleberry sorta looked away from the center of attention as he wondered if there was something he knew that he didn't, or at least, knew something he wasn't supposed to know. "-I just don't want to be fooled again like that, Augie. It scarred my pride the first time, so I didn't want a repeat of the past. Though if he believes you're Goku, I have one more question to ask you." the dachshund paused so the hedgehog could prepare himself for the question.

"What's the name of Augie's mother? You would be the real Goku if you answer correctly." the canine asked, cracking his neck and looking at his would heal very quickly. "Augie's mother was named, Aeris Barksborough." Goku answered, and with that, the father flew over to hug him, muttering, "I missed you, my second favorite son! Where have you all been to? I know that you being gone for over a day without notifying me of your leave of this universe is something you would do, but at least try to leave a voicemail or text message, okay? Augie and I worry for your safety, even if it usually seems like you don't need help. We're a family of three, so we have to take care of each other. I know I can be strict and a little harsh sometimes, but that's because I don't want you to think you can get away with doing some of the things you do that would get anyone put in jail. Sorry for mistaking you as a lookalike." "It's okay, dad, and I know you mean well. You just have to listen and then make a decision off of what you learned. I know somethings seem black-and-white, but sometimes they're not. I'm a living personification of that, or a metaphor, it's somewhere around there. I love you guys too, and I don't want anything to hurt you, especially if it's me. I care for those I love, and you do too. Just promise this type of thing won't happen again because we don't need people putting us on YouTube and the news channel around the city because I was gone for over a day. I'll come back. I won't always know when in advance, but I'll return to check up and spend time with those I cherish." the adolescent mentioned, and with that, they hugged even harder.

Wondering whether his timing would be good or not, Hokey shouted at the family, saying, " Look, I know this is real heart-warming and all, and I don't want to sound like a no-hearted wolf, but I don't want to stay like this for anymore than I have too. Could you all please wrap this up so we can help out and find the next person in danger of this thing?" Catching a very angry look from everyone, he shrugged his shoulders and in his defense, mentioned, "Hey, it touched my heart too, but I'm not trying to let the cubs in here do that either. That and I said please." Finding a loophole in Hokey's complaint, the dog and his two sons floated down as, " Well, maybe we should have a full family session so you can stay as long as you have to with those kids! Heh heh, even I didn't think I'd be the father of that many, Hokey!" came from his lips. With everyone laughing at his disposition, the tall wolf made a "Really?" face towards his good friend, who patted the wolf on his midsection. "Yep, those are some live ones. You may want to get a place bigger than that cave you live in, Hokey. The next thing you know, you'll have so many kids you won't remember any of their names!" Daddy joked as he went inside before Hokey entered last. With the whole group so far seating themselves on the furniture and Daddy Doggie offering them any drinks, in which Quick Draw just sat up to go get his own after longing the need to be quenched. "You got one heck of a adopted family, kid. Also, what's up with you and the instant change in hair color and shape?" Harry asked Goku, who was trying to get as close to Hokey as possible, but after a while of playing tag with the teen, Hokey just got up and stood to lean on the wall. Making his ears droop a little, the hedgehog then rested himself on Huck's open side, who didn't mind one bit. "Well, somewhat liked what happened to Dad, Augie and I have visited another dimension in which him and I were different people, and I was constantly getting mistaken for someone I never knew or heard of. I basically then found out in that world that I was trapped in that person's body, and his was the body of a dream, or pyreflies. The little things that were circling around me before Augie stopped us. Augie, however, got the worse part of the trip, he was put inside of another body of a dream that had a very similar resemblance to mine, but that body was filled with rage, hate, and sorrow. My girlfriend from the universe had to free him using the help of that body's friend who was also dead by that time, and he was sent back here. I had to be found after making the ultimate sacrifice to save the world from Sin, literally, it's name was SIN, and I was lost like all of the other dreams. Fortunately enough, my girlfriend saved me this time and I stayed there longer than my brother, but eventually I returned. I'll visit her again sometime this year."

Everyone except Augie took the in the mass of information and was left with blank faces. "What Goku meant to say in other words is, I begged him to show me a cool summoning spell, somehow, we were sucked into a vortex leading to another dimension or universe and while we were there, he had to save the world, while I was imprisoned within the physical manifestation of a spirit determined to have revenge on the world. Goku saved the world at the cost of his own physical manifestation or life, and the world was safe until two years later-" Augie tried to continue but Hokey, Quick Draw and Huck were surprised to not have known they were gone for so long, spouting out "TWO YEARS?!" "Well, that world has a different time frequency from our own, so while it was a week we were gone here, there it was two years. Not all worlds have consistent time frequency, so this thing is normal." the hedgehog assured. "Back to where I was, the girl who loved him known as Yuna, she basically went on a search to find big bro. She even gave up her old ways to make up for new ones, and while most of the others that helped her saved the world before were having deal with their own problems, her cousin decided to help her out. Those two and a few others traveled around the world to solve problem, have fun, and find Goku, or who she was familiar with the name 'Tidus'. Once finding someone who looked like him, who was me at the time, she started to have faith in bringing him back. I was forced to undergo a plan on using the world's most destructive weapon, Vegnagun, to destroy a large portion of the planet from the inside and let nature do the rest. They stopped the ghost possessing me and before they escaped from inside the planet's core, she ask this group of power dreamers named the 'Fayth' to see if they could bring Goku back. Fortunately enough, they did, and he spent some time K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree, or maybe the beach. That and once we both were at home, Dad told us not to mess with summoning magic anymore." the small Dachshund concluded. "I've told them boys not to use that stuff, and they still use it. It's like another limb for them!" Daddy complained as he brought in all of the refreshments.

"Doggie, would you like to explain where you got your powers and that sword?" Hokey rhetorically asked, because every second spent explaining things that weren't important was another second wasted of him having to endure the rowdiness of his young. Taking that as an actual question, Daddy rested himself on his favorite recliner and ruffled his hair. "Sure, I'll tell you how your fatherly friend got all of this spiky hair and gear you saw me carry-" he started until Hokey regretted his sarcasm and interrupted, saying, "No, no no no! I was only joking, Doggie! Sheesh, what else could happen that would put my life in further misery?" Being glared at a somewhat irritated and confused Daddy, he felt he needed to use the bathroom quickly, so he ran straight for it. "Sometimes I wonder how gentlemanly Hokey is, because he forget his manners in the worst of times." the older Dachshund griped. "Though he kinda does have a point, because Quick Draw and Harry have on the same bracelets as you, and those things fill you up so full of younguns, they practically make you a giant beach ball for some volleyball players. And don't pay no attention to Hokey, since he's had to deal with this the longest. That and he isn't good around babies." Huck defended. "True, the last time he saw a baby he nearly wet himself in public, and then if he's trying to con someone who has an infant, he just can't g through with it." Quick Draw added. "In my opinion, he's a way better con artist than Yogi, though he doesn't know his work or situation will backfire on him, so I have to keep him in check sometimes. The wolf's been around the ropes longer than Yogi, and he is always going to more than just Jellystone park, which is where Yogi is best at." Goku inserted his input. "Come on, Goku. Yogi's done more stuff than just swipe picnic baskets." Huck protested, urging Goku to say, "Huck, he planted signs to make fools out of you and others just to get your picnic basket, and he hasn't repaid the favor yet, and by that face I don't think he's mentioned it either." Noticing what was weird about all of those signs with crazy regulations on them, and the fact one said to give Yogi picnic baskets, while a lot of others said the opposite, Huck started to get flared up about his friend. "That slimy, slick, no good, homeless hobo bum! Ah should wallop him the next time Ah meet him!" Huck angrily said as he punched one of his fists into his other hand, causing everyone to look at Huck in shock and fear.

"What?! Haven't you seen anyone mad before?" the hound question, and Augie answered it with, "Yeah, Huck, we have lots of times, but this is something you usually don't do, or at least not around other people." Calming down from his sudden outburst, he sat back down on the couch and replied with, "Ah'm awfully sorry everyone. Ah just woke up from one of my naps after leaving on of my jobs for today, and I come from having the problems about being considered nothing but a slave, to just a walking incubator. Ah wouldn't be in the best of moods today either anyway." he apologized. Looking at one of his best friends hang his tired and frustrated head down in guilt, Daddy decided to signal Huck to follow him outside to the backyard. _I hope Huck is okay, because this seems like all of this trauma is seriously getting to him more than Hokey, and he's the cool-headed of the group, so I don't know. Just be careful Huck, I'm not really sure how fun life would be without you in it._ Goku thought as he stared at his cup full of blue raspberry kool-aid in his hand. "Well, Augie, you're really good good with mechanics, right?" Quick Draw asked, and the young pup nodded then said, "I am, but not with that type of technology. It's extra-terrestrial, so I don't know how much would my intellect and equipment would work on that. I even resorted myself to cutting it off, but Dad stopped me from fear of becoming left handed." Hokey immediately emerges from the bathroom and says, "I'm back, what did I miss?" Everyone noticed his swollen abdomen had gotten smaller, so they knew what took place in the bathroom. "Did you clean the bathroom?" Augie asked, and Hokey heard a hint of caution in that. "Um... Yes?" the tall wolf said with his infamous trustworthy grin showing his teeth. "Please go back in there and clean it up, Hokey." Augie asked of him, who shot back another question. "Why? What would happen?" "Uh, Dad doesn't like it when enters a messy bathroom, plus, I don't think you want to keep leaving your blood all over the country. That's a good way for it get analyzed and filed. That way, the government will put up a wanted and a bounty on your head." Goku stepped in. "How would you- never mind. You're the kid who's been around getting in trouble with the feds the most, probably because you aren't seclusive enough to handle your business." Hokey claimed. Making an "I'm done." face, the hedgehog turned to the wolf and retorted with, "Hokey, I'm very capable of doing things secret. It's these two guys I have to look out for and the weird stuff that happens here. So, I leave here with an alter ego when I go to school, because I'm not trying to endanger these guys and while Dad likes publicity as almost any other person around does, what I have to do has been getting tracked by the government, so that's why I live in many different places, and that's why I 'walk' to school. Though Huck really needs to lay off of me on his truancy officer job, I swear I'm considered his first target if I get to school late, and with people getting mugged and robbed at almost any time in the day, that's a bit hard to ignore." Ding finally speaks with a question for Goku, "But Goku, don't you have a Chaos Emerald, and can't you turn back or stop time if you don't have it?" Nodding in affirming the question, he replies with, "Yeah, but I need a Chaos Emerald to strengthen my Chaos Control, and Huck has his own time magic anyway, so anything like my Chronoheart or Time Lag would be a bit useless."

The two dogs outside of the house start their own heavy conversation, since the time they last saw each other during the fate of the multiverse. "Huckleberry, are you... alright?" Daddy asked, landing his arm over Huck's shoulders. Lowering his head down out of sorrow for himself, Huck answered his younger friend with, "Gosharoonie, Doggie Daddy, Ah..." before the other dog interrupted him. "Huck, I know you all call me that, but sometimes I like being called by my first name too. I know it's a bit awkward and derogatory, but it's what my parents named me, and so I feel inclined to keep it that way. You don't want to be called 'Hound' all of the time, do you?" Huckleberry stared at the Dachshund, who saw the frustration is his light blue eyes. "I apologize, but it's been eating at me for years." Daddy spoke, grabbing a lighter, some tobacco, and a pipe for himself. "Alright, Daddy, how about you listen to mah story and then tell me what you think." Huck proposed, watching his orange friend dump the tobacco inside the pipe and light it, watching puffs of smoke escape Daddy Doggie's mouth and nose. Once finding a good place with his pipe, the dog took his time to nod. "Well, after the whole hoohah with Andromeda, me and Goku have been livin' together, along with him livin' at y'all little home. Ah hoped he would be fine goin' to school here, since he likes this place so much, or at least around as much as he likes in his world, but Ah've been dealing with some lost jobs and gainin' new ones. Then the people that are so disrespectful and ungrateful that there are people willing to give them service, and they don't get gratitude and encouragement to do the hard jobs. Ah even had Goku stay with y'all because Ah wasn't sure if Ah'd crack and Ah didn't want him to witness it or get hurt. All of that plus this problem, which kinda doesn't help much, because Ah'm already takin' care of Goku, and my type of life wouldn't work for this." Huckleberry put emphasis on the last word as he presented his bloated stomach. Blowing on his pipe and making smoke rings out of boredom, the orange Dachshund looked at his friend's belly, then started to softly rub it with one hand, saying, "Yep, that's a lot of pups you have, and I'm only saying this normally because I deal with weird things all of the time with Goku and Augie. Though you may want to have a C-section or something. Maybe a cigar? You used to like those."

Squinting at the utter mention of any tobacco products, and him coughing at some of the gray smoke floating his way, the hound finally said, "No thanks, ...they used to be good, but now tobacco gives me headaches." Taking the words and his friend in a whole new light, Daddy puffed on his pipe and looked towards the sun, mentioning, "Okay, I just hope that doesn't happen to me anytime soon. Though are what we doing with that boy Goku, is that right?" "Ah couldn't really tell you, Daddy. That little feller doesn't have his parents anymore, and even though it seems the more he searches for them, the more adoptive families he gains from what he's told me." Huck stated. "I want to help that hedgehog find his father, since his mother has unfortunately went to the big dog park in the sky, but he just likes doing it alone, and I can't leave Augie just to help him find his father. I'd have to take my son with us to keep Augie from becoming like Goku, and I don't mean that in a bad way-" Doggie tried to finish as Huck put in his own two cents, "Ah know, you mean well. You also don't want Augie to miss school either, so Ah can understand, but the only one of us right now that would be able to travel with him to other worlds and universes would be Hokey, and we both know how that con wolf is." Huck vocalized as he sat and watched his young make casual bumps on the surface of his tummy. "Heh heh, Hokey sure is a ton to deal with, but he'll come back to help in the end, like how he did and has done before. He always was a type that went his own way, but ultimately good in his heart and mind. I should probably take off these clothes, put back my sword, and change my hair back. Though if there is one experience I want to get out of this extraordinary epidemic, it's if mothers do have it worse than fathers, and that's only out of pure curiosity." Doggie Daddy ended as he ruffled his hair back into it's small orange fluff. Just as the Dachshund got out of his rocking chair to put back his Buster Sword and put his clothes in the basement so he could repair them, Huck asked him a serious question, "Daddy, how come you feel different than the last time Ah saw you?" Chuckling at the late question, he opened his eyes and took his pipe out of his mouth so it wouldn't fall out to speak, "I thought you would have noticed sooner. It doesn't affect any relationship though, so don't think I'll be mad. It's just that like a week after these peaceful times came, Goku asked me and Augie if we wanted to not only be a 'true' family, but also be able to better protect those we care about. Of course Augie agreed but I wasn't so sure, since he said it would a blood transfusion. I'm not all up for having a random stranger exchange blood with me or my number one son, but after all of the help and kindness the boy gave us, I decided to allow it. First me and Goku started the thing, then Goku and Augie. It was a little painful, but after some moments, we both started to see that our eyes would shine brighter than they used to, and that with this 'gift', we wouldn't have to worry about dying from old age, and most diseases and viruses known to people, since it makes us practically invulnerable to it. That and we're faster and stronger now, even to the point where we could be gold medal Olympians in the Olympics or the Laff-A-Lympics with just the two of us. Oh, and apparently, it gave us that form Goku likes to go into where he gets wings wherever on his body, whether it's his back quills or his sides? Well, Augie and I have that too now, but I control fire because of my blazing personality, and Augie's a little wind-guster. We look terrifying in the forms, so I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't tell if we were us."

Watching the younger but still old dog walk back into the house, the oldest one wondered off into a snooze. Seeing that everyone was still talking about other subjects, except for Harry, who went into the bathroom to do whatever he needed, Daddy waddled his way to upstairs first and return his sword to it's original place. Looking at the clock in the room, Baba Louie had a question in his mind he didn't want to speak, _Why has Horsesface Harry stayed in the bathroom for longer than normal time?_ Finally choosing to check up on the so far compliant convict, he walked to the restroom and knocked on the door. Hearing no audible response because of how good Daddy's home was insulated, Baba brought Goku over to the door to see if he could go through it, mainly because Baba himself needed to use it. Goku knocked a few times like Baba, and then get lightly grabbed the burro's hoof as they phased through the door. On the other side, the two look over to the toilet to see the cowhorse alright, but slouching over the toilet head, and he was moaning out in exhaustion. "Harry, are you alright?" Goku and Baba asked in unison, and they saw his cowboy hat shake left and right, signalling for them to pick up the fugitive, but he seemed definitely heavier than usual. It was until they fully brought him withing his standing height that they saw the bracelet was glowing very bright and his abdomen was around the size of Hokey's, and about just as active too. Also noticing the puke green color of liquid running from his mouth and the sweat he secreted, the two immediately began to clean the horse up. The older Dachshund was now just about to enter the basement when he saw how the others were making concerned faces and looking toward the bathroom. Still clinging to his clothes, the canine father walked to the restroom to knock gently on the door, and it opened to where he saw Baba and Goku cleaning up the last parts of Harry's original state, but the enlarged dome was still there. "Ut, there goes another of our party to this status afflicting ailment, and I wonder how long Quick Draw and me have left." he muttered, helping the two carry the larger equine out of the restroom and onto the sofa. "Goku boy, we are going to need to find you a psychiatrist once all of this is over and done with." Hokey blurted out calmly, but Goku shook his head as he knew it wasn't the time.

"Oof, That hurts..." Harry uttered as Quick Draw corrected him, saying, "You meant to say 'Oof, That's smarts...'" That earned him a grab by the bandanna with both of his doppelganger's hooves, and his eyes were not in a soothing mood, "I meant what I said, and I ain't stupid like you, so you can keep your damn mouth shut if you won't say anything useful or help in the slightest." Taking note that the other stallion still had some strength, he waited until Harry felt another kick to make him let go and have his arms find his belly. "Augie, could you go get Huck right now?" Hokey asked and just like that, Augie was out of the room. "Did that kid go through a very rigorous track training?" he joked, and again, Goku shook his head, while Ding stared at the three trying to calm and comfort Harry down. Already on the porch by the time Hokey get's halfway into his joke, Augie jumps up and down, yelling at the sky blue hound who was snoring very loudly. "Huck, Huck, HUCK! Harry needs your help!" the youngster screams, waking up the older dog from his nice nap. "Wha? What did you say, little feller?" Huck asked, confused on the matter at hand, but Augie just grabbed his and ran back inside with him. "Whoa! Now what could be so important that y'all had to ruin mah- *ulp* Oh, that." Huckleberry cut himself off at the sight of the older Dachshund, hedgehog, and burro, trying to take off or re-adjust the cowboy's belt, which was currently causing him pain. "Let me in this little rodeo ruffle, fellers." Huck requested as he used his magic to help cast the belt off of Harry and place it on the table. "Was that, really so hard?" Harry asked, and the three looked away, trying to avoid the question until Goku came clean and said, "Well, Baba, Daddy and I could have taken it off by ourselves, but we didn't want any 'meat' flying into our faces if you were enjoying yourself." Pissed off at the answer, Harry stands, breathing really hard because of how worked up he was, and replied with, "Really? You three see me in pain, and all you can think about besides trying to help me is whether my junk will smack your faces? What the hell is wrong with you people?" "To be fair, all of us who inhabit or originate from this world, our 'stuff' isn't visible or apparent until aroused through the s-word, or for whenever we want them to appear." Hokey explained, but then got verbally attacked by Harry, who said, "True, but that shouldn't mean that I would enjoy something that gives me pain! I'm not that type of person, and whose who are are sick in the head, okay?! Don't use that as an excuse ever again if a problem like this occurs again or someone's getting shot."

"Chewing out session aside, who should we find next?" Ding asked Goku, who looked at his shoes to remember his mental list again. "Oh, don't worry about the next one, I'll deal with that myself, but you all find a way to get to Droop-a-long Coyote and Ricochet Rabbit. They're the sixth target, or seventh if you count Harry and Quick Draw separate." he mentioned, and Harry with great agitation in his voice and look, said, "You better count me and loser McGraw separate, because outside of our looks I'm nowhere like that hooligan.!" With that, everyone got ready, and Huck took off his cowboy clothes, then asked Daddy to get them cleaned up. Seeing everyone all at once, Goku did his signature little sassy salute, then looked at a Master Emerald shard inside his right glove he'd found sometime ago, without telling Knuckles or Vector about it. He used his Chaos Control to send himself back to his universe, on Mobius. There, he ravaged around his room until he found his yellow Chaos Emerald he was given as a memento of and from his mother. He hugged the mystical gem and then utilized Chaos Control again to get back to Earth in the HB universe as it was called by people of Mobius. Once coming back, he was on a skyscraper, so none of the members of his party could find him, and for one last time in a while, he used the time-space distorting move again, but this time to travel back into time. Once appearing outside of the time portal, he found himself in the times of Arthurian legend, where dragons and trolls were very common, while things like TVs and malls weren't. _Now, where are you three goofy guards? Well, mainly one of you, since another has a girlfriend, and the last one is still roughing it alone. I hope he finds someone who'll care for him, because he hasn't been at the top of his game, lately._ Goku thought as he rushed towards the King's castle and guard quarters.


	6. Chapter 5

Running through the earthy floor where the villagers of the kingdom did there commerce and farming, and even causing a few interruptions in their work, the hedgehog kept on going as fast he knew the limit around here was, and that was still being visible. Jumping over cows and sliding under some high fences, the adolescent eventually appeared in front of a castle made marble, concrete and, stone. Noticing the drawbridge was up, as always, he walked up to the edge to jump over to the closed drawbridge, landing on the unoccupied foothold with ease, while still also landing on the wall of the castle. "I hope this doesn't need much persuasion. I mean the stuff happening today is really starting to get to me, and not in a good way." Goku spoke to himself as he crammed his hands in between the drawbridge and the castle, and pulled in opposite ways so he could make an opening for himself. Once seeing enough was made, he zipped on through and fell to the ground lightly, knowing how irritated the king of this kingdom is. _Man, this place may look nice for this time period, but they do need some redecorating. It doesn't have to be from the present or anything, but come on, some of this is just plain ugly._ the teen though, touching some of the vases and looking at the banners and ceiling artwork. _Hold on, by now I should have been found by someone, for how busy this castle always have been. I wonder if it actually even happened here, since this is way into the past._ the hedgehog thought as he began to move faster towards the guard quarters, remembering that nowadays he runs really fast silently. Eyes shifting left and right for the right ways to proceed, Goku suddenly stopped once he heard some crying, faintly, but still good enough to distinguish it as it is.

Walking closer and closer to the cries, he had stumbled upon a misplaced vase under a table and removed it from it's original position to a better one on the table. That did make the crying go even higher, noticing a young girl in some rather fancy clothes for the time period, sobbing to what seemed like no end. "Hey now, are you hurt?" the teen said, kneeing down to converse with the child in distraught. "N-no... Though it seems that everyone has left the castle for some reason, and I can't find anyone! Not even my parents..." the girl spoke in between her sobs. "That does sound really strange for this place that was so lively to be vacant now. Come with me. I'll help you find someone you're comfortable with or at least know. Trust me, staying alone in a place as big as this can cause problems for you in the future." Goku gave his insight as he extended his hand for the young girl to seize it. As expected, she took it, and crawled out from under the table, and the hedgehog could feel the wetness of her tears on his gloves and the two stood up. "Walk with me okay? And don't venture too far away from me, alright?" he asked, and the girl silently nodded as she did her best to wipe her tears from her face with her sleeves. Starting their little journey to find the girl a suitable guardian before continuing on the main cause of this mess, Goku decided to ask a question he had rolled over and over in his mind, "Hey, I have two questions. First, what's your name? The second is, what happened in this place? You don't have to strain yourself if you don't want to, but it could help me return things back to the way it was before if you let me know beforehand, so I'll have a solution to all of this."

Looking up at the somewhat taller hedgehog, she politely answered with, "My name is Isabelle, and I'm not exactly sure what happened fully, but I do remember seeing someone who looked similar to you come in the castle, and then all of a sudden, the castle was shaking and most of the people ran out of the castle, though some stayed behind. I think I saw the king of this castle summon his three most trusted guards. After that I ran to hide myself from whatever happened next." Taking note of the info, Goku kept on walking with her to the point of which he had started from; the drawbridge. Now on the inside he took the crank in his hand and wheeled it so the bridge would come down normally. Finishing that up, the two moved onward to find Isabelle someone to take care of her until the problem was over, or if they found her parents. Treading through the village again, the two looked for the nearest house that would keep her as company for awhile, and some said no, until a family in a cottage that had an earthy green to it welcomed her with opened arms.

"I hope you can solve the problem, sir!" she proclaimed, and at the sound of that Goku felt a little older than he was by that. "Alright, it's time for me to get back to the guard quarters, and this time I'm not taking the long route. Chaos Control!" Goku exclaimed as he pulled out his yellow Chaos Emerald to warp into the same part of the castle he had been looking for. Seeing how the place looked messier than usual, with all of the fencing swords, lances, and other weapons improperly placed, the hats were in all kinds of mayhem, and the uniforms never found their soapy savior coming for them for some time. _What happened here? It can't have been just as I got here, because this seems like days, or maybe even a few weeks before that, then I would have seen Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey barging in here to greet me, or anyone for that matter._ Goku said in his mind as he thought back to some time ago, before Andromeda began his conquest for multiversal domination.

"Whoa!" Yappee grunted, as the three musketeers had made their well-known entrance as Goku stood in all of the chaos. Swinging from a rope connected to something on the ceiling, the white dog overshot his jump and landed on Yippee and Yahooey, both of which oofed at the pain. "That was... nicely put. Though are you two okay?" the hedgehog inquired as he pulled the pink and golden brown dogs from under Yappee. "Uhhhhh, Yeah, I'm okay." Yippee assured as he readjusted his hat and Yahooey said, "Oh I'm fine. It's nothing but just a few broken bones." for his answer. "Man, I'm real sorry for that, guys." Yappee apologized, watching Yahooey crack some of his bones back into place from under his covered eyes. "We'll have to give you an initiation test, if you want to become a musketeer, or a goofy guard as the King puts it." Yippee noted, and looked at the hedgehog pull out a very strange sword from his back. "Okay, is it like a test of strength, speed, agility, intelligence, that sort of thing? Or is it something else?" the orange teenager asked as the three dogs huddled up to discuss what it should be. "I'm guessing you guys never thought someone might be interested in signing up with you all, so there weren't any questions, answers, or tests prepared."

"Well, people don't like us all that much, even when we try our best to do our jobs." Yahooey defended, and the other basically agreed with him. "Is there a special reason for that?" Goku asked, folding his arms with a curious look on his face. "The villagers, or anyone else really, see us as... slow in a way." Yippee tried to explain, making hand gestures to clarify his words. "So, people don't like you all because you're retarded? Why should you listen to them if you all are generally the ones saving the day in the end?" the adolescent questioned, and it had brought some light into a new perspective the three never thought if. "We are smart, in our own way. Yahooey is really good with being expressive and girls seem to have a thing for him. Yappee is a cool-headed dog who knows how to stay that way to think clearly. I happen to be really good with making plans and I have a master of weaponry. Take my Blazing Heart for example..." Yippee paused as he grabbed his signature sword from it's sheath and held it in the air. "...The sword is very hard to use, and even more, I can control, emit, and manipulate fire, and that's one thing my sword spews out. I guess your test is, what makes you think you have what it takes to join us?" he finished, lowering his sword which stopped flaming for the time being.

"I'm Goku Cooper, a 16 year-old hedgehog from the planet Mobius of my universe, and I think I have what it takes to join because I'm like all of you guys, and more. Like know lots of magic, techniques, skills, actions, many things that could prove to be valuable." the hedgehog stated, and waited for the verdict made for his initiation. After the three canines huddle up again to evaluate how well of an answer they were given, they separate and Yahooey walks up to Goku and stretches his left hand out, saying, "You did it! You're on the team, and you're the fourth musketeer!" "Cool." Goku mentioned as the three huddled up around him, and then picked him up to cheer him on. "Come on, guys, this is not necessary to do this for me. I just got here!" Goku complained as they continued the cheering. "I wonder what your sword is made out of, Goku. Could I take a look at it while you celebrate?" Yippee asked, looking into the details of the sword as Goku was put back on the ground. "Sure, since we're friends and all." the youngest of the four said, taking the weapon off of his back and handing it over to Yippee. Witnessing all of the details, textures, and other components of the sword, the pink dog looked down at the hedgehog and asked, "Where did you get this from? It's definitely not from around here, because no weapon is this complex." "My uncle made that for me around two years ago, and it is from my universe. That weapon can change into any weapon I think of and want it to be. It's name is Anima." Goku told Yippee.

 _Yeah, that day was real weird from anytime I was with a goofy person. At least it did help Yippee and me become closer than almost anyone else there, and I was counted as the fourth musketeer from then onward. I helped this fix some problems or face up against dangerous opponents. Though my favorite part about this was practicing with Yippee in our sparring arena we made for all four of us. That and sleepovers.  
_  
"Are you sure you want to face up against me?" Yippee asked, somewhat in a rhetorical sense, and showing the fire in his eyes burn bright like the spark had ignited into flames. "Yeah, anyone could do, but you said you have a mastery of weaponry, and now I want to test that brag." Goku explains in a short fashion as he readied himself for the dog and his burning blade. Wielding his sword carefully, Yippee stood his ground to strategize on a way of effectively overcoming his opponent, watching the hedgehog as he placed himself in a regular standing pose. After a few seconds of nothing but analyzing, Goku struck the first blow, swinging his very long and thick metallic blade at the pink canine, who dodged the first two strikes and blocked the third. "Nice, generally, people don't know how fast I go with these." Goku explained as he broke through Yippee's returning attack with a Soul Break (basically Guard Impact from SoulCalibur, or where when the other is attacking, the defender can parry the attack or counter it), parrying the hit and making a fast hit that Yippee reflected back the Soul Break. "I wasn't sure if you knew about that type of stuff, but you do, so I'll turn up the heat a little." he joked, and swung his blade in a consecutive motion that whatever it made contact with would burn it. Guarding against the hits made the teen show some recoil as he continued guarding the flurry of attacks until the dog made a move toward the hedgehog's feet. Swiping down in a horizontal sweep, Yippee noticed his sparring partner leap into the air above him to make a buzz-saw motion with his sword, and with enough time he blocked whatever would have easily sliced his head in two vertically. "Now that, was bit uncalled for, pal." Yippee mentioned as he flared up his blade to harsher temperatures, to the point where Yappee and Yahooey felt practically parched, until the latter formed water for the two to drink. Taking a step into his Whirling Sword attack, doing his best to hit his opponent while maintaining his pyrokinetic powers. Evading the flurry of strikes with the utmost of accuracy, Goku found himself cornered in one area of the ring, and Yippee or the other.

Turning to see if there was another way out than what he was about to do, he had found none, and then decided to slow time down to the point where he just walked away from Yippee as he was still in the motion of moving toward Goku's original position. Returning time back to normal, the three saw what he did during the shift in time flow, and their mouths were hanging right open. "Where'd you-" Yappee was a bout to say before Goku abruptly said, "From a special place, and from some special artifacts, though I can use both, one is more powerful than the other. It comes in handy sometimes, and that was better than be vibrating to the point of intangibility, or just flat out run past Yippee." Feeling like he was being toyed with from this little match, Yippee, started to get more riled up than anything, drastically increasing the temperature in the room to blazing heats. "Oh yeah? Well, let's see how you do under this heat!" Yippee shouted as he practically became an unstoppable force by normal means, gathering the flames to surround himself and charge at the hedgehog with his fiery force. Preparing himself for the clash, Goku secreted electric energy and lightning bolts from his body and sped up to challenge his adversary. Striking each other hard and still on going, with both of them being relentless, the sparring area was taking a lot of damage for it just being set up and brand-spanking new. The two could only see the other's blade wrapped around the element they were well used to, and eventually, Yahooey decided to stop the pandemonium by spraying both of them with water. "Have you two no idea how much this all was worth?! Now the King's going to hand it to us for messing up the new place for use to practice instead of outside in the streets." the smallest dog shrieked, panicking about the consequences they would face. "Well, we could just clean this place up, just like we always do." Yippee shrugged, twisting his hard hard enough to released the water it had soaked up. "I got another idea, and it won't take much work." the teen suggested, and the three had full intention and listening on him. "That trick I used to get myself out of the corner has various uses. Chaos, Control!" Goku spoke and within some seconds, the sparring arena looked like it was never scarred in the first place.

"Wow! That's an incredibly useful ability you have there. Can I learn it?" Yappee asked, yet Goku shook his head left and right to signal that it wouldn't be happening. "You're a real good sparring partner, Goku. Maybe I don't need to teach you after all!" Yippee joked, and put out his hand to shake with. "You aren't bad yourself. You're better than I was two years ago, but I'm a fast learner. I wonder how fun your missions are if you have that type of knowledge and skills." Goku retorted, making the pink dog raise an eyebrow. "Oh, I didn't mean that in a negative way, I meant that as in like how difficult are your missions if you are that good?" Goku assured, waving his hand as to signal no negative intent. "It's okay, I understood what you meant anyway." Yippee replied, scratching one of his ears. "Oh yeah, I've wondered about this for a while. Why does the King call you 'goofy guards'?" Goku asked, crossing arms and pacing around slowly. "It's like this, as you saw before your initiation, we tend to mess things up sometimes, even when it's a crucial point or advantage. We try to do our best and be perfect, but not even we can be that, so we have just come to terms with it, and so has he, and that's why we're called the 'goofy guards'." Yippee explained. "That, and we usually get the King injured in the process." Yappee followed up. "I see, so... Is there any recreational activities we can do while I'm here?" the adolescent hedgehog questioned, looking the three and their blank faces. "Well, not right now. besides, it's time for us to go to bed anyway. The King has us go to sleep early for morning castle sweeps." Yahooey answered, yawning in the process. "...Eh, it's a weekend, so I don't think anyone will mind if I stay here for the night." Goku mentioned, and that made the three guards almost yell as loud as their vocal cords would let them. "Oooh, it'll be a slumber party with the four of us! What can we do while in bed?" Yappee thought out loud, roaming his hair with his gloves. "Maybe we could draw straws of hay to see who'll get to choose the games we do?" Yippee voiced, and everyone agreed. Escorting the new musketeer to the guard quarters and the separate group bunk-bed rooms, they had found their two bunk-beds and the bog room (restroom). Yappee rushed over to his lower bunk and sat on it, Yahooey sprung from his original position to land on the top bunk the Yappee was in, and Yippee just waltzed on over to his lower bunk on the other side. "Goku, you can the top bunk over Yippee, since he is taller than you. That and I see a little thing between you two..." Yappee made light fun, but caused Goku to blush a little and to say, "What?! No way! I like him as a friend, but come on, we still don't know a lot about each other."

"You'll be fine, Goku. It's not like I bite, is it? I mean, I don't have rabies, and then when we all had to get check-ups from the doctor, she said I was fine." Yippee deescalated the situation, and began to take off his boots to reveal his wool socks and flopped onto the bed, his belt and sword already hanging from his side of the bunk-bed. "Alright, if you're fine with your personal space being somewhat smaller than normal." Goku agreed with a sign of reluctance as he took off his shoes and climbed up the ladder for the bed mattress above his sleeping partner. "Are you going to sleep with your gloves on?" Yahooey asked, initiating Goku to look at the other three and see they had already taken their gloves off. "It's fine. I generally go to sleep with these on, and they feel like my hands anyway, so I'll be comfortable with or without them on." the teen hedgehog replied, and Yahooey nodded at the answer only to go to sleep instantly. _This is going to be an awkward night. I just hope everyone's fine, because I don't want to ditch these guys at nighttime like this._ Goku thought in his head as he set himself in a relaxing position to snooze the night away.

 _It does seem like it was months ago, but it was only a few weeks in present time... Still, what has happened to this place? It feels even as less bumbling and comfortable than before, but only by a little. Where are you three? And the King too._ Goku thought as he brought himself back to present time and still searching for his friends of the medieval age. Noticing a tavern that still had people flowing through its doorway, the hedgehog went inside to see if he could receive more information about what happened in the kingdom. Upon entering the complex, the teen didn't really as many people as he suspected, though it was better than have the streets of the kingdom or the entirety of it completely deserted. Suddenly catching a glimpse of a pink object that wore the over sized musketeer's hat over it's head and the outfit it wore was damaged by battle scars and stains. Seeing the sword of his pal Yippee sitting right next to the figure, Goku slowly confronted it from behind while addressing, "Yippee? Is that you?" Turning to the sound of the typical cool mid teenager voice, and whitish yellow-green eyes appeared from the dog and his gloomy frown turned into a satisfied smile. "Goku! I thought you would have came back! What was that impostor of you doing here besides make us not trust you?" Yippee questioned his reunited friend as he heaved himself from the stool he was on and clicked his belt back on under all of the massive girth the dog had obtained, along with some other... unsanitary habits. "That's what I should be asking you, Yippee. How did you become all of this? And where are the others?" Goku retorted, hugging the taller canine, despite the girth and problems with cleaning up the outfit. "Also, why haven't you kept yourself clean like you usually do?" the hedgehog said as he looked up at the dog's face to see that his muzzle was starting to gain a little of a five o'clock shadow with extended whiskers. "Oh, I... uhhh... well, I'll tell you like it is. Some time ago, the look a like of you came here and wrecked the place, and while the three of us and the rest of the guards tried our best, we failed to realize what the impostor wanted to do."

"He knocked many guards out, forcing the King to call the 'Goofy Guards' as his last resort, and so we went into action. We didn't mess up our entrance that time and we charged the little brat. Though he completely outclassed all of us combined in speed, he didn't show the technique and form you had, which distinguished you from the clone. That and he didn't use a sword." Yippee dragged off as Goku hunched one of his eyebrows upwards. "You do know that I don't need a sword to fight really well, right? I generally use whatever I want for a situation if I felt the need to." the hedgehog stated, causing the other to think about that. "Well, it wasn't you, and that's almost all that really matters. Anyway, he did his utmost best to try and separate us, and eventually he did, though we managed to prolong that for some time. I also noticed he kept constantly charging for me every chance he could get, all up until he had my sword across my neck and ramming me through multiple walls, which does a number on your back. While I was trying not to slit my throat, he clamped this little bangle-like object on my right wrist and then vanished. Falling down from the height I was before, I hit the castle floor and snoozed off from the world. Once I wake up again, Yappee and Yahooey were at my side asking me what had happened for the intruder to go away and how I was faring. I assured them that I was somewhat fine, though before the impostor retreated, he attached the object on my hand before, and they were happy that we all did best to scare the brat away."

"Though, is that where you noticed that it wasn't what it seemed to be?" Goku inquired, and his sword-toting friend nodded in agreement. "I felt more intense pain than from about most of what goes on around our adventures, like imagine your body being torn apart from the inside, and nothing anyone could do would stop it or soothe it." Yippee spoke, looking down at himself s he finished the description. "Then... I was taken down to the medical wing, and eventually I mustered enough strength to look at myself and not keep my eye shut because of the exhausting pain. I saw that I bloated with something grotesquely moving around inside of me, because odd bulges appeared here and there. The other two members of our group and the King as well showed up next to me, and then... Oh then, everything went so fast and unexpected!" Yippee cried as he broke down about the untold incident. Feeling the difficult emotions his canine pal was going through, the hedgehog patted his friend on his left shoulder and stared into those weeping eyes of his, saying, "...I know it's painful, and still lingering, but if we're going to return things to the way it was before, you're going to have to inform me on what happened, because you were the only witness of this particular incident." Taking some time to calm down after acknowledging comforting but blatant sentence, Yippee wiped away the tears from his tear ducts and resumed from where he left off, "I don't even know how I did it, but the only thing I could think of was, 'food', and it wasn't just any kind of food, what I felt I craved at the time was... flesh." Widening his already large eyes at the mere tone of Yippee during his telling, Goku thought about if he had encountered anything like this on his previous adventures, which he knew the answer was no. "So... I shoved Yahooey in mouth first, since I tied up because of the suddenness of this emotion that took control of my mind. I remember that I never bit into anyone, which I'm happy for, but I still wish it didn't happen in the first place. Yappee and the King were next after Yahooey went down, and since the King was also his height, I had no problem with him, but Yappee... oooh does he need to stop eating those croissants. I had to chase down Yappee and the King, so everyone got to see me for a ravage beast running on walls and doing abnormal things. Anyway, my 'hunger' was sated once I gulped down the King, and then I got full control of myself back in an instant. Just like that." Yippee finished his story and lifted himself from the stool and turned towards his smaller and currently slimmer friend.

"So, this might not be so easy... Because I'm not even sure if they're still alive, especially with all of that ale you've been drinking out of that mug." Goku thought out loud, making Yippee's eyes and ears drop down in a sense of hopelessness. "You can do something about this, can't you? I mean, I don't want to be referred to as the musketeer who betrayed his king and his friends. You definitely know what people do to traitors in these times." Yippee whimpered, yet he felt the teen's hands grabbing his, causing him to look at Goku. "You're my friend Yippee, and so are they, so I have to help them. Actually, not only them, but the people of this kingdom too, because this disturbance has upset the balance of their lifestyle far too much. That, and not only is it the right thing to do, but it pains me to see you or anyone in this condition. I know that sounds like the casual hero line or uplift, but I actually mean mine. Though I think I do have a way, but it will be very hard and I'll have to be precise about this. I'll have to shrink myself using the Chaos Emerald I have, and go inside to deal with the root of this problem." Goku explains as he whips out his Chaos Emerald from another pocket dimension (that isn't his ass) and starts to juggle it in the air slowly. "What do you want the signal to be when I have to cough them all up, if you're too busy dealing with whatever chose me as it's home?" Yippee asked, and quickly, Goku replied with, "The signal will be some black electricity, which should appear quite nicely on you since you're pink. I'll make it tingle a little, though whatever misfired shots will hurt for a while." Closing his eyes to channel his thoughts into power, the yellow Chaos Emerald gleamed with radiant light of its color and soon, both Goku and the emerald began to shrink to the size of a small house mouse. Jumping off of the top of Yippee's nose from floor, Goku waved at his friend to indicate what he would look like, and acting like it might be a farewell, Yippee started choking up, but remaining the strong warm-hearted leader he was, he mentioned, "Good luck! I wish I could help you, pal, but since I can't go inside me physically or any other type of way to be honest, you'll have to go in alone, and while you may save them, I doubt they might be able to help you get rid of whatever's in me." Looking into the large pair of canines Yippee held in his mouth, Goku reassured him with, "I should be fine, and I'll try to go as fast as I can, and if you take any internal damage once this is over, I'll heal you with some magic. I'm going in now!"

Jogging along the tongue of the dog, Goku was beginning to see the entrance into the throat and esophagus, and after looking down, he sighed out of doubt of whatever was plaguing his friends from this time period. Placing that thought in the back of his mind, the hedgehog jumped down the wet and slimy pipe to assess the situation, and while as linear as the "ride" was, he wasn't having any fun. Landing on the inner parts of the esophagus to keep his balance without being hit by any stray object or obstacle, the teen slid down the tunnel-like shaft as if it was like snowboarding. Maintaining all of his focus on maneuvering through the terrain would be an adjustment he needed to make before making an attempt to face whatever awaited deeper below, but noticing he stopped at an entrance into the stomach. Goku stood for a few seconds, waiting for the opening to actually open and lead him inside to his main central point of where to find what he needed. Falling again, but this time he used his electricity at a low voltage, but good enough to magnetize him to the stomach walls to survey his new area. _I don't see anything here that could cause it, just all of that ale and... whatever he ate before I found him. Though I don't see the King, Yahooey, or Yappee here at all, which is very odd._ Goku voiced in his head as he walked on the walls casually, until feeling a change in the footing compared to what he had gotten used to already. _This might be something worth checking out, because I do not want this crap to prolong itself anymore than necessary, and because I have no idea on the progress Everyone else has made so far at reaching Ricochet and Droop-a-long. They may not get far without me, but it's better that they don't come here. I don't want to hear Hokey moan all day about how nothing here is modern. Yeah, I may not like it either, but I can stand it, well, except for the food. I'll starve before that. Crap, I'm getting off track now..._

Now vibrating his body to allow him to pass through solid objects, Goku phased through the irregular part of the stomach wall and found himself at an area that generally is not in any animal's normal physiology. _Whoa, this is, I guess where the offspring would be formed because of those fertility bracelets. I'm glad Yippee didn't ask me any questions about that, because... he wouldn't appreciate that. Though this is what it looks like to have an artificial... uterus? Colon? ...Vagina? Man, the more and more I see this, the more I question my sanity and morality._ Falling from the wall, he landed on the footing with a squishy, splurge-like sound, causing the hedgehog to vocally share his distaste for sounds and noises that emit themselves from the body that don't relate to vocal chords. Looking up at what seemed five times bigger than he was, he saw a canine fetus that seemed to look very grotesque, almost causing Goku to puke, but he held it in. _What the hell is that thing? I know some kids have deformities and all, but this is truly a sight no one should see, and coming from a cute gut like Yippee, that's... trifling. I don't like taking life away from those that don't have a chance otherwise, or people that can't defend themselves, but it has to be done._ Seemingly acting like it heard the mental comment, the deformed fetus turned toward Goku and showed him it's eyes. Glistening with mahogany eyes, it began to engulf the vicinity the two were in with flames. Generating his electricity as a shield to protect himself against the fiery battleground, he shot a wave of electricity at his foe. Watching it block the projectile with making a flame shield of it's own, it began to erupt flame dragons to surround the teen. _Okay, either this is fun, weird, bullshit, or just all three combined._ Goku thought as he was enveloped by the red hot dragons.

On the outside, Yippee started feeling a little warmer than he generally was, so he began going outside of the tavern and moving toward a pond, for Yippee to sit and stare at his reflection. "Why is it that I have to go through the most trouble compared to the other two? Is it because I'm the leader? Does the King just not like me more than Yappee and Yahooey? Oh, it's hopeless asking these questions if the King may not even be around to answer them. I didn't ask for this power to control fire, but since I have it, I can't take it away from me. Maybe Merlin can, but the wizard went on a vacation some days before this happened... It isn't fun or enjoyable being lonely. Though I do have at least one friend I know that close to me. Closer than one should be, but you take what you can get." Yippee told himself as he continuously felt heat rise within him that he didn't operate."What is happening in there? I'm not using my powers right now. It does feel rather nice though. Meanwhile, the chamber was infested with flames as Goku ran from the homing fireballs sent after him. _I need to find a way to get though this, because this pipsqueak has the advantage in being able to change the field to his liking without hurting Yippee, or the others wherever they are. Maybe if I can channel my electricity to have properties that are similar to either light or fire, I could damage it without it know what hit it._ Choosing to use light first because fire could back fire, he began charging a lightning bolt with the properties of light, while dodging the salvo of heat seeking tornadoes. _Ugh, why is this taking longer than usual? I should be done shifting it now._ Goku thought to himself as he couldn't feel his energy change. "Fine, if it's a fight you want, then I'll give you a brawl you'll never want to step back into!" the hedgehog joked as he ran toward the fetus and it's flame shield. Charging a punch with his electricity, he jabbed the shield, which kept him in place, but as it was burning him, he converted his electricity into the flame property to go through the barrier. "It's time to get a closer look at this nuisance." Goku pulled another one-liner from his posterior, covered in flames as it was damaging his skin.

Ready to put the creature out of it's behind-the-scenes reign of terror, Goku activated his Fallen Angel form, allowing himself to recover and become even better in all of his previous categories. Jumping up at the fetus and ready to kick it into oblivion, he caught a glimpse of his friends in the corner of his now negative colored eyes that still kept his iris as aruba, but now it became neon cyan. "So... you want to play hostage and keep my friends so you can use them as a shield against my attacks, eh? Well, there isn't much you can do to stop me, but before that, I have to say that, you rely too much on staying away from your opponents as much as possible, which in of itself has cons. That's right, I know your game, and I know you can't move from that spot, but at least be inventive." the demonic hedgehog lectured as he circled the fetus, which suddenly began speaking. "You plan to kill me, an innocent child? And just for these three that I need to function properly? How can you call yourself a hero for that?" It mentally stated to the hedgehog, who stopped moving and crossed his arms, changing his waist wings back into their trench coat like formation. "Those mind games won't on me, and to be honest. I still don't want to do this, but you're a threat to others, and while that isn't my place to judge, it's an obvious bad choice you made just to sate yourself for some reason that I would have liked to know, but now I don't." Goku spoke, then stopped time with Chaos Control. Staring with a dash of disgust at the creature, the teen began taking his time separating his friends from the pods they were placed in, which were well over Goku's current size. Slicing through the, one by one, he managed to set them free, and upon looking at the hideous unborn baby one more time, he created a sword out of lightning, and ended the infant within one fell swoop. Feeling so terrible for doing such a thing, he reverted out of his Fallen Angel form and back to a traditional Mobian hedgehog. Still stopped in time though, he grabbed the King and Yahooey first and pulled them out of Yippee while vibrating through him. Then he went back in the same way to yank Yappee out.

Undoing his Chaos Control, Goku used the Chaos Emerald to return himself and the emerald back to their normal sizes and sat in the grass, looking down and the earthy dirt. Yippee noticed he was a lot more lighter than he was just a second ago, and as soon as he saw his status on his body, he shrugged and said, "Heh, I probably shouldn't have had of that food and drink, but I feel like a huge load was let off me." Seeing a little bit of orange in the lake where he didn't before, Yippee looked over to Goku and the rest of their unconscious friends and hugged Goku. "You did it, buddy! I knew you could! All three of them are out and now we can get them to the medical wing, have them recover, and all will be well. Goku? Goku... are you alright?" the pink canine asked his spiky friend, who shook his head in a no movement. "Yippee, I didn't want to tell you this earlier, but I know this question will come up at some point. I know what that bracelet you have does, and I know what was inside you that caused all of this. First, that bracelet-" Goku was cut off as Yippee shushed him, replying with, "We have to worry about them first. Who knows what was happening to them in me, but you can tell me all about it later." Feeling way too inclined to tell his friend about the information he knew, the teenager was persistent in telling him, saying, "No, this is quick information and you need to know of this. It involves you, and possibly them as well." Standing up and grabbing Yappee while still concerned about his other new gained weight that won't be as easy to subtract, Yippee became determined as well for his side, telling Goku, "Yes, I understand that, but they haven't been seen outside of me for days. They really need attention and recovery. You can tell me what you want on the way there."

Goku reluctantly sighed as he picked up Yahooey and the King, and then both of the two started heading back to the castle. "So, what were you going to tell me?" Yippee curiously asked, raising both of his eyebrows at his rodent friend. "The bracelet that doppelganger latched onto you is basically one that is meant to impregnate it's bearer and it can also manipulate how that pregnancy can be; such as quantity, size, type, hell, probably even the species or gender of them. I don't know much about it's origin, but since you know that about the bracelet, you should know what was inside you." Goku finished his last sentence with some sense of remorse and guilt. Completely zoned out from anything else at hearing the words and putting the pieces together, he almost dropped his friend Yappee as he began to launch many feelings and questions about his personal life and his professional life. "Did... Did you at least put it out of it's misery?" the canine questioned, taking a gander his still somewhat bloated midsection to feel how he might not want to have both types of lives. "Yeah. Are you going to be okay, Yippee?" Goku inquired as they were now at the castle gates. "Maybe, but now I know I can't have both a personal life and a professional life." Turning his spiky head toward his pink ally, he addressed him with, "Yes you can, Yippee. You shouldn't have to pick one or the other. No one should have to. That would be a life just not worth living, because if you have both, you get the best of both worlds. While that works the other way around as well for getting the worst of both worlds, it's better than having only one. Every pro in life will be met with a con in some type of way, whether it is sooner or later. I know you don't want children because you're a guard, or basically a knight, but even then it would be an experience worth having that you can't get no other way. Just like meeting with whoever you love, whether it's one person or even more than that. I keep my obligations to everyone, and while I do prioritize sometimes, I essentially care for everyone the same. That may not be your fancy, but it's something I learned after coming to this universe the first time."

Walking the corridors of the castle and feeling the weight of his pal's words, Yippee thinks to himself about how they would apply to him if he could find the best of both worlds. _I just don't seem to get it. I have friends, I have a duty, I have my pact, I have so many things, but I've seen way too many cons in my life to have it underweight the pros. I know I wouldn't be a good parent, despite my cherry optimism and happy-go-lucky personality. I wouldn't want my child not to be able to see me because I work as part of the royal guard. It would make them feel unwanted or just lack of spending time with their parent. I also want to keep my job, but with all of the hectic stuff that goes on around here, it makes someone of my caliber want to retire twenty years earlier than the regular retirement age. I guess I can keep going on with that I'm doing now, but I hope my life, and my friend's lives get better._ "Yippee, we're here at the medical wing." Goku mentioned, placing the King and Yahooey on separate beds that are close, but not too close to each other. "We should go find the King's family and the rest of the staff here at the castle. Aren't they in the family's bunker chamber that they should hide in during an attack on the castle?" Yippee asked. "I wouldn't know, Yippee. I didn't check that part out when I came in." Goku retorted to his taller and now fatter friend. "I have a question to ask you, Goku. What are you going to do now that I've been 'rescued'?" Yippee wondered out loud, which Goku instantly answered with, "After this is finished, I'm going back to present time to continue my search for the doppelganger and rescue those who may have fallen under the same circumstance that you did."

"I'd love to help you and get payback on that impostor, but since I'm the only one of the three royal guards still active, I have to stay behind for any problems that might occur. Don't worry about my weight either. I should be able to sword fight well without it coming into mind that I have become... pudgy." Yippee assured, and Goku chuckled at the dog. Lightly slapping the dog's paunchy belly, Goku stopped himself as he walked with Yippee to the bunker chamber. While strutting there, Goku peaked out of the corner of his right eye to look at Yippee, who still was deep in thought with his own personal issues. Not only did he have to unfortunately murder a child, but he didn't know what he would have to endure next in the future. All he could think about was how could he think any of his friends would accept him after finding out about what his darker thoughts were about them, and how would they react. _Would they want to kill me because of this? Or make me suffer to any of their darker thoughts or fantasies? I just hope all of this leads to any of that._ "Oh, hey Goku, we're at the chamber." Yippee expressed, taking Goku out of his mental questioning. "Yeah, hey, Yippee, I'll leave the rest to you, okay? I have to go do what I said earlier." Goku vocalized, in which Yippee, looked at and hugged him, saying, "Goodbye, Goku. We should be in a better shape next time you come back." Feeling really mixed but overall positive emotions, the hedgehog pulled out his Chaos Emerald and yelled, "CHAOS, CONTROL!", thus warping him through the fabric of the universe's timeline. Cracking a smile like he used to back in his days of saving Mobius a few times within the past four years, he found himself back in modern day time, and just in the nick of time too, because it seemed he had appeared right when a tragic moment would happen.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

Appearing right in the middle of a shootout between two groups, one of which he couldn't recognize because of the items they were hiding behind, and the other was a group of bandits, who were sending their share of ammunition back at the other group. "Whoa, this is where I should be, but what's happening?" Goku verbalized, catching one of the bandits off guard and causing them to say very loudly, "Hey! Where you come from?" Ducking down so he wouldn't have to worry about dodging bullets while answering the question, Goku responded with, "I have no idea, I just got here. What is going on?" "Do you know what's at stake in this gunfight?" Another bandit asked, making the teen decide to just walk out into the middle of the gunfire. "Alright, if you know my voice and who it belongs to, shoot at me once." the hedgehog requested. Pausing the fight because of the confusion that followed the time after, Hokey waved his purple hat around to notify Goku that he was on the wrong side at first. "Oh, okay, carry on." he said, and so the bullets began zipping through the air again. Casually pacing over to the side his friends were on, he too ducked behind the wall. "So did you go finish whatever you didn't want us to come help you with?" Hokey griped, checking his hat to see if anyone shot it while he was waving it. "Yeah, I did... Anyway, have you all recruited Ricochet and Droop yet?" Goku questioned, seeing that Huck was using Quick Draw's guns and Harry was still in action, even with his unfortunate condition. "Not yet, kid, and we got some bad news. Quick Draw turned too while you were gone." Harry answered, aiming his head to where the sheriff was currently at, which was at the side that was the most secure from danger. "His bracelet went off too? Man, this is not looking good for us, and right now we only have one-" the hedgehog was about to finish until Daddy Doggie butted in, saying, "I'm terribly sorry for cutting you off like this, my second favorite son, but I don't want you to jinx us."  
The cost of his friends having to pay the price for his inner thoughts was something he wished he didn't have to go through, but since they were in it, they were counting on him to stop this soon to be catastrophe from happening. "Ah just hope things get better for us later on, because Ah'm sick and tired of having to go through adventure after adventure with no rest and no peace." Huck complained, ducking out of the way to dodge the high-powered bullets of the enemy. "I know, I don't like it either, but if we don't stop these sick and crude plans, I'd like to say life won't be the same anymore." the teenager protested, and began to slow down time for the bullets, allowing him to knock out the bandits he was just chatting with earlier without anyone getting hurt by a stray bullet. "What did these guys want, anyway?" Goku asked, dropping one of the bandits onto the ground. "Harry intimidated them." Augie mentioned, and then the horse being mentioned turned his head around and gave the young Dachshund a "Really?" type of irritated glare. "Hey, don't look at my son like that. He is right you know." Daddy defended his son, stepping in front of him to cut the connection between Augie's green eyes and Harry's dark blue eyes. "Well, if they didn't offend me by making snide comments about my appearance and weight, then maybe I wouldn't have thrown one of them out of the place?" the stallion retorted. "Stop it, STOP IT!" Hokey shouted, pushing his arms between the two adults and starting to show his canines which only happens when he feels certain pain or gets agitated enough. "All of your squabbling has gotten us in this mess in the first place. Can we please just get to Hoop 'n Holler already? Hearing you two bicker is like me having to go back to that big bad wolf job I had once and nothing would actually come near my station except for ugly children. I couldn't look at them, and I definitely can't listen to you two! Let's get Quick Draw and keep on going, or do you know where the place is so you can teleport us there, Goku boy?" Hokey pleaded, grabbing a hold of my small shoulders like I was his only chance of salvation from those two, "I actually don't know where Hoop n' Holler is, Hokey. I could try, but you'll have to describe the place to me first." I replied.  
"Since mama's boy is still knocked out cold from fainting, and I know where and what the place look like, I'll help you." Harry proposed. The overdue horse strutted towards the orange psiky hedgehog, and stands there like he was waiting for instructions. "Uh... okay. Just think of the place and touch the emerald I have in my hand. Everyone else gather up!" the somewhat nervous leader advised. Ding did his best to try and carry Quick Draw, but Daddy lifted up the tall equine just fine, helping the young wolf in not having to carry the big lug. The others circled around the two holding the large yellow emerald of mystical power, and with them both touching the emerald, Goku was able to pinpoint where Hoop 'n Holler was located. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled, and they disappeared from their previous area and now in the town they needed to be. "Everything seems peaceful here." Augie expressed, looking at the somewhat Western town still going about like it should be, a normal place for those who don't want to be caught up in the city life to find a place to stay. Goku put on his bio-electric field to be more radial since he was going into territory he didn't know before, though it was still invisible. The group notably didn't get far, because the masses had spotted both Quick Draw and Horseface Harry, and panicked because they didn't know which one of the two horses was the sheriff, and which one was the outlaw. "Good, now this will get hectic. I bet you all that Queekstraw won't like this." Baba joked, but it was taken by a now awakening Quick Draw, who said, "You bet all of who that I won't like what?" listening to his cowboy friend wise crack, Daddy just dropped him on the desert floor to eat the dust and whatever else thrived down there. "Yyyuck! Hut, pwtooie! What gotten you all riled up, Doggie Daddy?" Quick Draw asked, with a frown on his muzzle and dust attaching itself to give the stallion an odd five o'clock shadow.  
I'm not carrying you around everywhere, and you need to get used to your new weight, that's why." the older Dachshund provided his points. Struggling a little to get used to his knees having to support his new mass with his young, the horse inhaled and exhaled heavily. The sun was as hot as usual in the south, burning the leaves off of tumbleweeds, drying up the mouth of anything that needed some few gasps of air, and inducing sweat like it was a conveyor belt. It seems some citizen had the wherewithal to call for the sheriff of the town. "Welp, it seems the two fellers will be coming to us instead of the other way around." Huck proclaimed, rubbing his huge belly for comfort and tugging at his bandanna/handkerchief for less restriction in the coarse heat. Just in a matter of seconds, the white furred but yellow eyed sheriff of this town sprinted from his office to subdue the trouble he was alerted of. "So which one of you two horses is Quick Draw?" Ricochet Rabbit asked, and watching one of the horses point to the one Baba Louie was closest to, the lapine remarked with, "It figures. How come you don't have your doppelganger in some hand cuffs? I got a spare on me." He grabbed some of what he was referring to from the backside of his belt, and started casually walking toward the party, though he briefly stopped, saying, "Unless you broke him out of jail and are planning something with him. What do you want, you two? And why do you two have so many hostages than you should be able to handle?" Quick Draw got offended by that comment and retorted with, "I can handle having as many hostages as I want to! Maybe I'll make you one of them!" "Cool it. Cool it, Senor Queekstraw! You're not helping our position, oh enchiladas!" Louie yiped as Quick Draw must have gone through an adrenaline rush, because he was racing towards the much smaller rabbit. "You leave me no choice, good sheriff turned bad." Ricochet acknowledged, before reaching for his trusty weapons. Spotting the other sheriff's arms around his guns, Quick Draw despite how much larger of a target he had become, he knew that he wouldn't let anyone disrespect him. The two stood their distance, to settle things like all conflicts were between two gunmen at high noon, with a duel to see which one was the fastest to go down.  
"I hope he doesn't end up accidentally killing a person that could add to the team, because this would not look good on his resume." Goku cracked, but the others only silenced themselves for the two to concentrate and make their shots count. Staring into each other's colored eyes, one was dark blue, while the other had light hazel, the clock tower of the town gonged that it was 12:00 PM, and that's when shots were fired. Seeing that Quick Draw managed to disable Ricochet's arms, the rabbit still got his blow in as well. Noticing that he couldn't properly wield his gun anymore in his left hand, and he fell on his right side, meaning Ricochet tried to disable and maim him. "Ouch,... That's smarts." the horse stated as he saw the rounds used were the real deal, and not explosive, he was bleeding in his arm and leg, and Ricochet has his fur stained by his own red blood. "Well, we should stop Quick Draw from finishing off Ricochet." Hokey blatantly pointed out the obvious. Running up there than the others was Baba Louie, who showed serious concern for his damaged partner. "Senor Queekstraw! Are you okay? Did you get anymore wounds?" the burro asked him, who chuckled and shook his big head in a "no" motion. "I got this one, dear old dad!" Augie vocalized as he summoned some of his magic power by brushing his hair in a particular way. The small Dachshund's hair grew out more, and turned from black to dirty blonde, his eyes changed from green to blue, and his olive green turtleneck shirt was changed into a more detailed and colorful outfit. The pup mustered up some power to heal Quick Draw of his wounds. Then he does the same to Ricochet. "I'm sure that makes you two all feel better, but don't forget to eat lots of chocolate cake!" Augie asserted, causing his canine father to remind himself that the day when that happened was done and over with. "You shouldn't have told me what I can and cannot do! I may be way bigger and slower than you when it comes to a fistfight, but when it comes to gun play you aren't beating the ol' fastst shootinest, high phalootiness, cowboy you ever saw!" Quick Draw rubbed it into Ricochet's face, even getting to the point of where he booped the rabbit on the nose while he was looking away in embarrassment.  
Another thing the horse sheriff was to busy glamorizing himself to care about was the fact of how every time he lightly put down the fastest sheriff of the West, his bulging dome of fowls was being considered to be quite a nuisance by the lapine sheriff himself. "What even in the blazes of high water happened to most of you all?" he asked, but before anyone would explain anything, footsteps were heard coming toward the group. Huffing and puffing all of the way there was the next candidate to protect, Droop-a-long Coyote, who said, "Hey ya'll...Huff... Sorry to.. mmph... take so long getting here. I'm pretty sure you all know how Mr. Ricochet likes to leave me in his dust, and while I've been practicing how to master his Ricochet Rocket move, but he moves too fast for me too replicate. Oooh, just look at this needle I found in my backside after misfiring a ricochet enabling surface and hitting a cactus." Everyone looked at the pink furred coyote like he was insane, because he didn't show any signs of recognition about the new look some of his friends had. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Droop questioned, and the already irritated Quick Draw walked up to the coyote deputy and swiped his hat right off of his furry hair, ears, and head. "I don't want to sound rude, Mr. Quick Draw, but may I please take my hat back? The sun hurts my eyes and I'd like to conserve as much of their beauty as I can." The coyote requested the pregnant horse to hand him back his property with his eyes closed. _I have never really seen Droop without that big hat of his on his head, though I see he looks so, cute and cuddly, comfortable too for those who want to feel protection and love without all of the hassle._ Goku ran through his head as he saw Quick Draw still go through his coping sequence.  
"Fine, take you're hat. I don't need it no way!" the horse mentioned, and Droop replied with, "Of course you don't, because not only do you have your own, but no hat will cover that head of your's from the sun anytime soon." That comment lead to the gradual demise of Quick Draw's over inflated ego, as everyone laughed at the slow paced coyote's remark. "You know what?! I'll take you down for size like I did Ricochet!" McGraw bellowed, pointing his dominant hooved left hand at the coyote, who grew a slight smirk that evolved into a giggle. Watching Quick Draw's greatly bloated abdomen sway left and right repeatedly, Droop raised his hands in a sign of surrender to avoid any more repercussions. "How many foals you got in there, Mr. Quick Draw?" Droop inquired in his slow and nasal voice, extending his right hand to try and pet the equine's belly, but paused it for awaiting the okay from the stallion. "Gee, uh... I wouldn't know, Droopy boy. I haven't had a lot of time to figure out many things lately." the sheriff horse answered, politely grabbing the coyote's wrist and bringing it down to feel. Physically studying McGraw's belly for any answers that would either come in handy or just be nice facts, Droop sensed a hint of concern, caution, and a little jealousy from his sheriff. "Hmm, it feels like if I'm right about this, you got three foals squirmin' around in that huge gut of yours. You'll be fine though, now let me take a look at the rest of y'all." Drooped voiced in his special Southwestern drawl, moving from Quick Draw, who was blushing from the embarrassment of hearing that. The canine moved on towards Harry, who he looked at from under his hat but never revealed the color of his eyes, and just frowned at the horse. "Are you going to give all of us the same treatment?" Harry spoke, blowing out two little puff clouds of carbon dioxide as he folded his arms over his rotund belly that was also somewhat moving.  
"Yes, but I'm not going to hurt any of you. You can ask Mr. Ricochet if I would hurt you in the middle of my process." the tall deputy replied, looking to the still not happy small white rabbit that was also crossing his arms over his black and orange four-starred vest. "I wouldn't know, Droop-a-long, that's something they'll have to find out for themselves." he prattled, leaving the coyote to use Quick Draw to help the others. "Um, Mr. Quick Draw? Do you feel fine from me doing my checking?" Droop told Quick Draw. "Huh? Oh, it's fine everyone, he's not doing anything dangerous or painful, at least not physically." the cowboy stallion finished quietly, but he didn't noticed some of the group had caught his last words. "Even with that buffoon's words, I'm still not having it done by you. Do you have some sort of doctoral license or something? That I would trust." Harry persisted, making sure he wasn't going to have anyone touch him in the current uncomfortable state that he was in. Rubbing the back of his quite lengthy neck, Droop sighed deeply, then began to check his belt loaded with classic rifle shells, and the holster that kept his infamous colt that was very situational or just plain unresponsive at times. Not finding even a single plastic card or better yet, his wallet, he looked up at the horse from his hat and shrugged, saying, "I'm deeply sorry, I forgot my license in my other belt. I'll make it up to you, Mr...?" then he was greeted with, "Mr. Bonney. The name's Harry 'Horseface' Bonney, and that's okay. It just means that you won't get to lay your hands on me. The others I don't care about, just do not touch me." from his supposedly patient. "Just move on, Droop. He doesn't want your help anyway, so why bother about him?" Ricochet added.  
Taking a breather not to get upset, the coyote just did what he was advised and moved onto Hokey, who was all but willing to get a checkup. "Please, kind sir, how many brats do I have in me right now? It's been a loonng time since I've had to take some off." the tall wolf joked, though it seemed he did get somewhat bigger from when Goku last saw the manipulative fellow. Pressing lightly enough to make his presence known, the coyote counted how many feet he felt, which made Hokey get tensed up for his sense of embarrassment. "You have quite a few cubs in there, Mr. Hokey." the deputy drawled on, making the wolf even more irritated than before. "Yes, I know that personally, but I want an exact number, or maybe an estimate. Just something so I can get rid of a few and keep some so I won't be having the whole process restart from the beginning." Hokey smart-mouthed, loosening his olive green bow tie a little for comfort. "Umm, maybe eighteen is a solid good guess?" Droop said. "I guess that'll do. That should kill any normal person just from the weight, but I am glad that a certain someone thought of forcing me against my will to do way too much training of the physical sort. You know who yo are, kid." Hokey retorted, looking at Goku out of the corner of his eye. "What?! I didn't think this type of incident would happen to you. Actually, I didn't think it would happen to anyone." Goku replied back, reflecting the spotlight to no one. "Don't worry, I'll let you have one of them, since you do LOVE me oh so much." the wolf mentioned, making the young hedgehog feel happy, yet uncomfortable hearing his recent idol say that. Though knowing that they didn't have all day for this, Droop moved onto Huck, who looked not so hot. "Mr. Huckleberry? Are you feeling well?" the deputy asked, wiping some sweat off of the hound dog.  
"Ah'll be fine Droop, just get me to a bed and a glass of water an Ah'll be up and ready again." the canine verbalized. "Sure thing, let's just get going already." Ricochet agreed and grabbed Ding and Augie. "Hey! Where are we going?" the pup asked in a shocked manner, and the smaller wolf added, "Yeah, this was all of a sudden." "Sorry, boys. I thought you two didn't want to slog it on the way back to the station, so I'd get you there faster." the rabbit spoke, then zipping off of the ground at an incredibly fast speed and onto some cacti for ricocheting back to the desired destination. "I see that Ricochet is a little more than just irritated." Daddy put out in the open, who was also getting frustrated as well from this day of nonsense and weirdness. "Aw, come on, Dad. I'm sure Ricochet has a good reason for not being as polite as he generally would be, but then again, he doesn't like it when I'm around him, or especially Droop-a-long." Goku reminisced. "You and him have a little grudge against one another?" the Dachshund questioned, and the reply he heard was, "Yeah, I guess. I didn't want it to last this long, but I guess Ricochet doesn't know how to get over first impressions... Let's just say during the multiversal crisis we first met under some awkward circumstances, and I had to leave in order to save someone else that wasn't as capable of defending themselves from their attackers as I was, and Ricochet and Droop seemed to have the situation where I already was under control, so I left. Thing is, as I was leaving, Droop got injured from an attack from behind, where I was covering them. I couldn't help him because I was already going through, though I didn't want to leave those two in that state of being surrounded by the monsters we faced. I had wondered what happened to them for a long time until the three of us finally met again. I had explained to them my reasons for leaving them in such of a heated battle that was very dangerous, and I apologized to them. Droop was fine and forgave me for it, saying that he was happy for me to help someone else that was in more need. Ricochet on the other hand, wasn't too enthused on the fact that I didn't tell them about it as I was going to go, and just rushed off to leave them to finish the job. I argued with him, telling him that I didn't want them to be going to a place where they may not be able to survive the conditions because of the location of where I was going, and that I had a small amount of time to go through the portal I went through. I get the feeling that he either hates me for that day, or despises me for how I indirectly caused Droop to get hurt."  
"Hmmm... What I'm getting out of that little story is that he still has some personal issues that he needs to settle with you, and now might be the time to end this little hussy fit of his. I know that you couldn't do much in those circumstances, but he probably doesn't know that. That's yet another reason of why you need to stop acting so powerful, because you can't do everything at the same time. No one mortal was or ever will be meant for that. You can't help Hokey all of the time with his con plans, you can't always comfort Huck whenever he comes home from work, and you definitely can't always not get punished from me. For us mortals, animals, humans, whatever you want to call it, we can't do everything, and we can't do it forever. Just either talk to him with me in the room, or let me do it for you. No, forget that last one, you need to learn how to deal with those that have a general distaste for you. I know your brother does, but he also respects you. Sonic is like your twin as well, except you're more prone to be versatile than he is in some cases, and Shadow, oh, don't get me started on those similarities. Your other brother Bronze isn't in any bad terms with you, nor is that Silver cat. I know he's a hedgehog, but people from my day sometimes refer to other people as 'cat' or 'fella', that sort of thing. I'll help you out, but only when you can't handle things." Daddy lectured, patting his adopted son on the shoulder, and giving a stern but kind fatherly smile. "Thanks, Dad. I don't know where I may be in some places without you." Goku said sarcastically, listening to the older canine retort with, "Well, you'd be without a good and well trained father, or at least one with experience." Though having that sit in his mind for a few seconds, Goku's light smile turned into a pout. Realizing the mistake he made, Daddy brushed through the hedgehog's orange spiky quills/hair, mentioning to him, "Look, I'm sorry about that last joke. I haven't forgotten that you're still searching for your real father, but sometimes, you just feel like you fit in with the family like a baseball and a glove. Don't worry though, I'll try helping you find him, you'll just have to give me some picture of him to look at. Now if he's off on another world, galaxy, or even universe altogether, then I can't go that far, but it's on good ol' Earth, then I'll do the best I can." "Sure, but I don't have anything of him to go by. When I suffered from my amnesia, some of my memories were either still gone or badly damaged to the point in which I can't tell what's going on clearly. No pictures of him either, even though I remember how friendly and open he was, and curious too. My uncle doesn't have any photos of him, not that I know of, and nor do any of my older relatives. Oh wait, I do have one thing, but it's a very slim chance. My grandfather should know something about him." Goku brought up, and so his eyes lit up with a bright glow of aruba.  
"That's great, son! You should go get the picture now while we go to the station. Everyone else has already gone a little ahead of us, which was rude of them. I'll leave a trail for you if you can't pinpoint where we are directly. I wasn't a leader of my Boy Scouts troop for nothin', heh heh!" Doggie Daddy chuckled, and started burning cacti in a specific order to resemble a pattern. "Alright, take care, Dad." Goku expressed as he used his yellow Chaos Emerald once again to exchange places in the two universes. Now back on Mobius, the hedgehog walked through a very vague forest that had signs, each telling about a certain location and which direction it was. "I don't know why I'm going off to something else again when not only my friends and family need me, but I also don't know where my destination is either, but I guess I'll go into this village here that says is there if I head left." Goku incited out loud, and then ran along the earthy path to the said village. Upon arriving there, he saw many Mobians going about their daily routine and life in general, and it was something that he was happy was still around, even if he preferred the city life was better for him. The teen jogged on down, asking various villagers about whether or not they knew of someone who went by the name of 'Zeke Midas Cooper'. Many didn't give the hedgehog what he asked for, but eventually some told him to go to the farthest cottage of them all and he'll find the person he is looking for. Having spotted the house from a short distance, he ran to the front doorstep and knocked on the door. Waiting some moments before anything would happen, someone finally answered the knock with a gruff voice, "Who's there? And whaddya want?" Responding to the crudely put question in a polite manner, Goku said, "My name is Goku Cooper, and what I want is to speak with Zeke Cooper." "Middle name too. Can't be too careful or cautious, y'know." the heavy voice uttered from behind the door. "Midas." the hedgehog returned, then heard a lot of clicks from the door's locks, and then it itself was opened. "Aw, it's you isn't it, grandson?" the person bellowed, and at first squinted at the teenager to get a good look at him before hugging the ever living stars out of him. "Grandson! It's been ages since I've seen your face. What's happened to you, kid?" the grandfather asked, and now that Goku got a good look at him from now being out of the silhouette he was in, he saw a tall, mostly black and some white wolf with a nicely done top hat that was well worn. He also wore some pants with one suspender over his left shoulder, and some while opera gloves that seemed to be customized to have some dark violet dollar signs on them. "Grandpa?" was all Goku could say before he was let back down.  
"Yep, it's me, old Zeke. How's your father Sparta been doing? I heard about what happened to your mother... and I'm sorry about that, grandson. It must have been terrible growing up with only one parent. I had none, so I can't say, but I've experienced so much within my years of living, well, it's a given I guess. Though how is your father?" he came back to his question. "He's... he's been gone for thirteen years now." Goku finished, and watched that not only did his grandfather's eyes widened like dinner plates, but his jaw dropped as well. "You mean to tell me that, Sparta, the Honorable Demonic Paladin, YOUR FATHER AND MY SON, has just, vanished for thirteen years?! Unbelievable! How did he go?" Zeke inquired as he grabbed his grandson's shoulders by his larger hands. " I don't know, granddad! I was only three back then, and even then, I don't remember much about him since I got amnesia." Goku responded while being shook by his older and much more menacing grandfather. "What happened to you?! Maybe your lost memories might have a clue as to where that special boy of mine went. What do you remember of him?" he asked, stopping his shaking and bumping his son's nose with his own. "The only thing I remember about him is his personality, outside of that, I don't remember anything." the grandson rejoined, feeling a lot of guilt for not being able to remember anything beyond that. "Well, that's fine, kid. What I think we need to do is jog your memory a little, or at least make it clear. Hold on, I think I might have something for this type of case." the grandfather told him, and walked over to one of his drawers to go moving things around inside, even throwing some items out of it completely. "You can just rest yourself on that couch behind you if you'd like." Zeke added, which made Goku a little more confused about his emotions. _This is the first time I've seen my grandfather, and while I forgot to come find him earlier, I guess there was something I remembered subconsciously about him that either made me uncomfortable, or just nervous. It wasn't as bad as my fear of crocodiles, but it was still there. I wondered why did his presence stir me in a negative way instead of a positive one, as I saw him sorting through his drawers._ "I found it! Here, Goku, you might want to take this and see what happens." the wolf happily exclaimed, and while wagging his lush black tail, he gave his younger relative a small ebony mirror. "That little doohickey should help realign your memories straight. Just look into your own eyes and then something magical should happen." the grandfather explained.  
Looking up at his canine grandfather, who was smiling back at him, Goku decided to go against his general sense of believing, since he has had a lot experience with Hokey and Fibber doing similar methods to him. "Alright, I trust you enough. I just hope this doesn't end up locking me away in a place where I can't do anything or something like that." Goku joked, and then stared deeply into his own eyes from the mirror, watching a dark aura envelop him from within the mirror. He tried to allow it to penetrate his mind, but he had to close his eyes the split second he saw the mirror implode itself. Scratching his head at the event, Zeke was confused on why it didn't work, and how his grandson's response was, "Okay, okay. I see that was a cheap shot to get at me. I guess that's why a lot of people in this village don't like talking about you. What was going to be next, tie me up and slam me in the oven or something?" Waving his hands in a victimized manner, he defended himself with, "Look, I know that thing doesn't do that to me, because I, used to, use it as well. Maybe you have something on you that repels outside darkness to make contact with you." After hearing that, the hedgehog took off his black inhibitor rings, and then said, "Um, I'm sorry. I've been around some people who deceive those who are gullible enough, and while it doesn't always happen to me, I don't want to be left with no grasp of the situation." "You should probably stop interacting with those hooligans then, because being used is a terrible thing, especially when you felt you had the upper hand, but it's swiped away from you in a instance of a heartbeat. I have another way of doing this, but you may get uncomfortable from a tingling sensation, or that you have to let me hold your head for a few moments, well, it's that way or I could-" Zeke was caught off before finishing his sentence by Goku, who questioned him with, "Does that other way involve us doing a similar method, but while I'm sitting in your stomach?" Surprised that the hedgehog thought of it so quickly, he asked, "Yes, but it might help you remember more?" Knowing that his friends and family back in the other universe he's been vacating off to would need his help as quickly as possible, he asked, "Which one would be the more efficient of the two?" Pondering for the answer to that, his grandfather swished his tail left and right, and then found the knowledge he was looking for, saying, "The second one, and no it's not a deliberate scheme to get me to eat you, you are family and all. It's just that since my whole body has dark properties, the process would go much faster than if I were to transfer it to you from only my hands. Give me time, though, because this will be the first time I've done this to anyone else outside of me. Let me know when you're ready."  
Sizing up his grandfather to get an idea of where he'd end up for some time he'd end up, he was reluctant to know that he was agreeing to this sort of thing, "Fine, I'll do it. Just don't pull any funny stuff, nor take too long. I have people to save out there." "Then how about we get started? It shouldn't take long." Zeke suggested, carefully picking up his grandson and bringing him to his height. "Whoa, you are not heavy, like at all." the wolf commented, and received a response from Goku in the form of, "Well, I am light, but for these things, I try not to make myself heavier. It hurts going on the way down plunking like a meteor." "True. In you go, grandson!" Zeke informed before shoving the teen's head in his mouth. "Ugh, all of that hair doesn't taste right at all." the black wolf managed to get out before stuffing the quills inside his maw as well, and not wanting to enjoy this by any means, or prolong it, Goku had an idea. "Spit me back out, I think I have something faster than that." he advised, and as he was told, the wolf pulled out the hedgehog, with an agitated look on his face, telling him, "Are you going through with this or not? Because I don't have all day, and apparently neither do you." "I've got a way, just give me a sec." Goku mentioned, then curling himself up into a ball, then performing the spindash, making his body smaller allowing for easier travel, but then slowing down to make him easier to pick up and swallow, though still moving. "Oh, I get it now. Good thinking, because that hair of yours doesn't taste enjoyable." Zeke complained, though continued with gulping his grandson, and now that he was much smaller, it was a breeze for him to go down the older male's esophagus. Landing in a general space that he has become way too familiar with, even though this was his first time with his grandfather, the hedgehog dispersed his move and reverted to regular size, taking up more than what the old wolf was expecting. "Oof, that wasn't warned about, but I guess it was expected. Any who, let me start this process." the canine acknowledged, and dark purple aura wasn't only flowing around Zeke, but Goku too. "You might want to let this play it's course, because darkness isn't so bad, once you get to know it." he stated, closing his eyes to get a connection with his grandson's memories. Watching the dark purple move around him as well, Goku only decided it was time to go into his dark form, thinking negative thoughts about what's been going to him from the start of this incident had occurred. Changing his fur from orange to black but keeping his skin color intact, his hair also morphed into a shorter but uplifted version of his regular hair.  
"Are you feeling anything, kid?" Zeke asked, tapping into his potent powers of demonic magic. "Yeah, but we'll have to work better at this, let's think about a single time we were both at." Goku suggested, squinting his already closed eyes to think hard about a specific time the two were in the same place. "I guess that would be the day of your birth, does your memory go back that far? It should, mainly due to your demonic half, though you are a unique coincidence of an inbred." the wolf replied, and while how damaged his early years were, some remnants of those times started to come back for the teen. "Yeah, it's working! Now let's see what's been going on in that brain of yours, grandson." Zeke pronounced, and found a mental conjured up version of him floating around in Goku's head, with the owner himself coming some seconds later. "I hate it when someone goes around messing with my mind. Though let's find the rope of memories that is separated." Goku addressed, as the two began to fly threw many memories inside of his head. "What we need to go through is my early childhood. No peaking into my later days of when I was twelve onward." Goku advised, leaving his grandfather to raise an eyebrow to the teenager. "What's happened recently that makes you feel so uncomfortable wanting me to see it?" Zeke joked, though he caught a glimpse of Goku looking away as he said, "Just some things that you may not want to see happen to me. Plus I could tell you about it if you wanted to know after I'm done with what I have to do after I through with this." Shrugging it off as something that he'd find out about later, Zeke still had a sign of doubt about his grandson's experiences of recent years. "Alright, a trip down memory lane and while you have a little as to what they should be, it's finding them and then organizing them that will be the struggle." Zeke mentioned, and they began searching for older memories, finding some like when he went on adventures out in the forest he lived in, or maybe the time of his and his brother's sixth birthday, or maybe the time of when he and Crystal played their first match of kickball; just a one on one. Gathering some memories and watching them, Zeke could see why he might not want to talk about the past, after seeing the first true time he and his brother fought when they were seven, lugging around swords that were way to heavy for them, and after a awkward yet serious battle, Vergil left the fight standing, leaving Goku behind to bleed out on the forest ground. That or the time in which he witness his mother being killed from a blast she was protecting them from one day, and the pain he saw on young boy's faces was more than enough to just feel sorry for the kid.  
"Oh, you found that one, didn't you." Goku asked, carrying his share of memories in one of his arms. "You, went through some pretty rough times I see. Though I do want to know about them, finish up that errand you were nagging me about earlier and then I'll listen, because this is way too much for me to let my son neglect. He should have known better to stay and protect you all than go off and get revenge on whoever murdered your mother. I would have done the same probably, so I can't much. This isn't like the time of what happened with Bronze. Yet that wasn't your father's fault." Zeke said as he sighed and looked down, not at his grandson, but whatever space that was beneath them. "Bronze is okay, grandpa. I also don't blame my father for leaving us. I just wished that he would return so we could either be a family or go finish off what he started two thousand years ago." Goku assured his older relative about some of his topics. "How is Bronze alive? Did that boy somehow get saved through an explanation that involves time travel? And that cheap sorry bastard Nekrondus is still alive? Why hasn't he died yet?" the wolf asked, his face filled with conflicting emotions. "Uh, yeah, Bronze went through time, and I couldn't finish Nekrondus off. If I did, me, Vergil, and another person I met would have died in the explosion of the segment of the Demon Plane and the city we were in. It was either kill him and die, or leave and finish him off another day." Goku explained, and that made the wolf think even harder. "Did you spare Nekrondus for yourself, or for your father?" Zeke asked, determined to get a definitive answer from this. "I guess it was for my father. Vergil was in no condition to fight, and I was lacking in power as well, and the other person wasn't as powerful as the Vergil and I were yet." Goku answered, lowering his head in guilt of what he had done. "If you've contained him, then he'll only grow stronger as well, even to point of which his true evil power would be tapped, and then we all go bye bye. Though I don't know how long this one will last, since Sparta did it for two thousand years, and he killed your mother when you were three. I can't estimate when he'd get out of his little cage, but all I can say is be prepared, watch yourself at every corner, and don't have children. You've already seen what happened to Sparta in that situation. Now, let's get back to recovering your memory." Zeke verbalized, restarting the collection process of recovering his memories back. The whole event took some time to be finished, but eventually they reconnected the boy's memories in a straight line. "So now it all makes sense, Dad and I were very close, and while we had that relationship, he was also going through some stress about whether or not I should be born. I feel like he had second thoughts about me and Vergil, how come, grandpa?" Goku asked, viewing a memory of what he just referring to. "Umm,... uh, You may not know this, but while your father did plan to have another child again after the 'supposed loss' of Bronze, and him whining all of the time to your mother, who started getting a little sassier around that time, he didn't get it in the way he expected it. From what he told me while you were still, developing as one might call it? Well, Vergil and you were good enough to be seen from far away. Anyway, he told me that your mother did something to him, while he was too busy focusing about something else, and that's how he ended up being a little more closer to his old man, internally wise. As you can clearly remember, and see, and hear, you weren't like how Bronze and Crystal were. While they were normal demon/mortal hybrids, you and Vergil were more special because, you came from your father's womb, not your mother's, still don't ask me how and why Nekrondus created us demons that way, but it did help with making armies and soldiers I guess? Back to the point, you two still had the gene to mainly be a hedgehog first and a fox second, which is another thing I can't answer because I wasn't fond of science. I didn't grow up like regular demons, I was one of the few that just, poof, came into existence." Zeke ranted, though looking at the displeased facial expression his grandson had on his face let him know he was rambling.  
"Any who, you and your father have a very special connection, and that's mainly within the fact that you two have the same extremely rare element of lightning for your signature attribute. Fire and darkness are common, light and water are a little uncommon, ice and plant life or wood is a rarity, wind and earth is more rarer, ether or magic and blood are very rare, and electricity is the rarest of them all. That's why I was so happy to see your father for the first time when he was born, and what a cute little two tailed fox that boy was, right up to his black shiny nose like mine, and the while underbelly of his fur, and his overgrown spiky hair what was nice to touch. I just wish he wasn't the one Nekrondus wanted, because I would have raised that boy right." Zeke trailed off again, but Goku said, "So, me and Vergil were what some people label as an 'accident'?" Zeke cut himself of from his bickering, but then answered the question with, "Yep, in other words, you two might not even be around if wasn't for your mother doing whatever she did to my son. I don't hate her for it, since it made you two boys. Though, as I was saying, you and Sparta have a special bond for having your powers. Maybe you are a fraction of him personified, or maybe it's something else." and so they continued placing the memories in the order they thought they should go. Once having finished the objective, Zeke decided to say something, "Whew! We're done having to jog you memory out of that jigsaw puzzle mess. Either way, it took us quite a while to sort out your head, from the time you started your psychic link connection with your father and Vergil, to the time of which you had that nasty explosion from your uncle's house that gave you your amnesia in the first place. Now can I have some quality time to myself? The squirming you've been doing is a nice massage for me." "Grandpa!" Goku exclaimed, showing off embarrassment and dislike for the wolf's vulgar joke. "Alright, alright. I'll let you out, though let's disconnect this link first." Zeke mentioned, and within seconds, the mental link was broken. Zeke opened his eyes to see his cottage just the way he had remembered it, and Goku awoke to an unfortunate inner stomach wall. "That's about it, kid. Anything else I can help you with? Outside of searching for your dad?" Zeke proposed as he grinned, happily but slyly as well. "Well, I'd like to get out of here."Goku responded, listening to the wolf get up and begin to hack up his guest. "This might take a little while, since I haven't been used to many people coming out the way they go in." Zeke stated, and forced Goku to retort with, "Okay, that's not something you should tell anyone when this happens." Still doing the best he can to cough up his grandson, he eventually got his esophagus to open and the hedgehog came out like a bullet. Almost hitting the floor, the teen caught his balance with his hand to land with his whole body safely on the ground and on his standing feet.  
"This is gross, but not as gross as the sounds a body makes while ingesting and digesting something, ugh, that's that disturbing." Goku commented, and Zeke had went to go get the boy a towel to dry off with. "You might need to get all of that saliva off ya, kid. It doesn't help my image if the villagers see you covered in that stuff while leaving my house." he told him, and handed the brown towel to the smaller male. "Thanks, but I got to get the stench off of me too, you know? Smelling like someone's insides isn't exactly a good thing to be." Goku said rhetorically, wiping himself off with the towel. "I'll you later, Goku. Bye, grandson." Zeke said as he hugged his clean hedgehog grandson. Seeing the old but still somewhat young looking wolf wag his tail while hugging him, Goku had to defend his face against black fur and white muzzle fur. "Oh, and I forgot to ask, do you have a picture of Dad?" the teen inquired, releasing himself from the constant strain of his grandfather's hug. "Hm? Oh, sure, here's one." he starts to say as he picks up a photo of Goku's parents during their two thousandth anniversary. "Make sure to bring that back, okay? I share that day as one of my happiest in my life." Zeke requested, and now that Goku could see a picture of his father in physical form for the first time, he asked, "Why does my father have two tails when foxes are only supposed to have one?" "That's something I'll answer when you get back, now get going to doing whatever you were doing before you got here." Zeke cunningly said, making eye contact with the hedgehog, so it'd be a deal they both would be in. "Fine, I'll hold you to that. Though I don't know for how long I'll be gone." Goku agreed, and brought out his Chaos Emerald once again, to not only wash himself of the stench he still had, but to go back and help the others before he left. Warping through universes, he landed back again in Hoop n' Holler and like he remembered, the cacti he saw Daddy Doggie burn as a sign were still there, so he ran along the dusty terrain, following the burned cacti. Within the distance he was closing was a sheriff station that he guessed was where everyone was at, so he boosted his speed for the building. Skidding along the ground for an added effect of cool and stylishness, Goku made a little sand tidal wave happen and it smacked right into Harry's face and front body as he stepped outside.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry." Goku apologized, dusting off the felon by spinning his arms like a fan to create enough wind force to blow the dust and other stuff off of the horse, even a scorpion that was about to sting him out of agitation was swept away by the wind gusts. "It's okay, kid. It's also about time you got here, because whew! Those morons in there were getting on my nerves." Harry expressed, taking off his hat to dust off his ebony mane and snort out some of the dust in his nostrils. "Well, what happened while I was gone?" the teen asked, helping the white stallion get rid of any leftover dust on him. "Um, after you left for the second time, we all got here and Droop put Huck in a bed, and something's starting to get under my skin about that hound... Does he feel like he's being truthful to you all?" Harry questioned back, but this came across as odd for Harry to question for Goku, especially if he didn't want anything to do with his friends. "I don't know at all, Harry. That hound has started to become more seclusive ever since we decided to be friends. It's like he's nice to newcomers, but once he gets to know you, he then throws you away for something else. I've been trying to not let it get to me, because I do care about him, he is nice and all, but there has to be something he's hiding from everyone that is the core of his problems. Though that's only my speculation." Goku offered, and Harry sat down in one of the rocking chairs outside. "Hmm... Maybe you're right, but I doubt he'll be answering of those type of questions. How gullible is he?" the older horse inquired, devising a plan if this were to work. "He's a little gullible, but he catches on very quickly, so trying to outwit him of the information is a no-go. Even if we were to get Hokey on board with this, it wouldn't work." Goku replied, shooting down one of Harry's plans. "How about going inside of his mind with the Chaos Emerald?" the stallion proposed, and the hedgehog responded with, "I'm not good at psychic confrontations, and even with the Chaos Emerald's power, which he can also tap into, and with his good set of magic abilities that are not only more vast than mine, but in some cases stronger as well, and this is one of those cases." "Well, what can we do to get Huck to spill the beans to us?" Harry asked, clearly out of guesses that would be even considered good to mention. "We'll have to wait for him to confess whenever he is ready." Goku said, flinging his arms into the air showing his feeling of sadness. Noticing something he didn't bother to ask before, Goku turned toward the older male and said, "Harry, what's your backstory? Why are you a wanted felon, and what happened that made you choose this way life?"  
Deep down, the horse knew that he'd ask him that question either out of curiosity or out of care. "It's a long ride, just like yours, kid. Maybe you want to grab the other chair and listen?" he offered, and the teen looked back at the other chair, one that he didn't feel comfortable of being the person to break it, and while it wasn't in any bad condition, he didn't want to pay for it when he knew he had no money to buy another one. "Can I sit with you? Maybe on your... chair as well, since you don't have an available lap for the time being?" Goku smiled with his pure white teeth, but his unsure eyes met with Harry, and his didn't make him seem like he was too fond of the idea. "I would make you sit on the ground, because that obviously has more room for the both of us, but if you want to be squished a little, and then the kicks in your face as well, then be my guest. Don't think I'm going soft just for you. You haven't truly earned all of my respect, but it's a lot more than the clowns inside." Harry made clear, and so he scooted over to make room for the hedgehog. Sighing at the constant amount of mixed emotions he predicted he would receive from this, Goku sat in the small space that was left for him and tried his best not to look Harry in the eyes. "Okie-dokie, kid, you're about to hear the origin of Harry "Horseface" Bonney. I hope you feel proud, because you're the first person to ever hear this. From all that I can remember, I wasn't much of a special kid. Had a mother and a father, no siblings, probably because of how some pairings are just in it for the sexual sensation, and not just the relationship, which I can understand, because ooh, can having that type of fun be a good time to anyone! Anyway, my old man wasn't a good man, he was always depressed and mopey, like any generic sob story father that was still alive for the child to remember. My mother wasn't that far away from him, but she was a little better than being stuck with that other mess of some horse shit. I know you can take it, so I won't say sorry." Harry began talking, looking into the afternoon sun.  
"Then I got the not-so-rare beatings that any kid had, especially ones that lived in the South, West, or Southwest. That man of mine had no restraint, because I would have scars and gashes that took forever to cover up my fur with, and they're still there. They don't hurt anymore, but that's what happens to one's body when they are exposed to damaging events at an early age; they become resilient to certain types of pain. The reason of why you don't see any scars on my face is because my mother 'claimed' that spot as her beating segment on me, like I was some kind of property." Harry busted out a wave of anger and resentment while finishing the sentence, since he started breathing really intensely and his also white teeth were clenched very hard. Calming down to regain focus of what he was initially trying to do he managed to say, "Now that I'll say sorry for. Sorry" "It's okay, Harry, you didn't have very good parents, and while you still had yours, they didn't comfort or support you in many ways that they should have." Goku added, causing the stallion to pronounce, "You're DAMN right about that. Sorry, again. Though let's get back to my life story that should be filled with all sorts of cool and awesome events when they're really gruesome and dreadful, depending on how you look at it and what your interests are. Back to the story, my ma had gotten word of my father being killed when I was at the age of ten, which gave me not only a lot more freedom, but happiness as well. He didn't have a funeral because he wasn't a good man, and so when he was buried in the cheap casket he deserved, while no one was there, I spat on his grave, telling him about how I hated him, hated what he did to me, and despised him for what he didn't give me that I so clearly needed at that point in time. Then, my ma didn't get into anymore relationships after that, knowing how a man back in those days wanted pleasure, money, power, and nothing else could satisfy him more. With it only being my mother and I, we had to rough it real hard to survive the days of when some real bad outlaws were still alive and kicking. Not like these little runts you're sitting next too, but some damn good ass outlaws that rivaled Billy the Kid, Apache Kid, Jesse James, and others of the past. They would rob you blind without batting an eye and fill you so full of holes you'd look like a cheese grater of that time period. Since I was like any other boy at that time and wanted to grow up to be a famous outlaw, I decided to try my hand at breaking and escaping the law. I wasn't good back then, but I wasn't dead like how some other people I knew back then were. My mother never bailed me out of jail, which I was fine with because I didn't owe her squat before that, and didn't owe her anything from that point on. I would break out of jail with other inmates and always escape for some reason, though this was before they started putting lasers and cameras and whatnot in prisons."  
Catching his breath from the constant stream of talking and having to endure his own young, which were starting to irritate him, so he poked himself on the side of his belly and said loudly, "Will you all please stop moving in there? It pains me to have to watch and feel whatever horror is going on inside of me, and if you have good ears like I do, then I suggest you all also quit kicking. It's disturbing me to no end." "Maybe that means they want something, so they'll stop if they receive something in return." Goku asked, and the horse looked at him, appalled that the younger male would say something like that. "Hey, it's what me and my brother did to my father when he was carrying us." Goku defended his point, and so Harry without saying a word got up from the rocking chair and went inside. _Man, Harry can be such a emo at certain times, but then again, so are many other people, including me. I guess I can't say much about that. Though I wonder if he got offended from me saying that to him. Yet again, since he's considers himself a 'man', I think he went to go shrug it off where I won't see him. But his story so far is actually sad, even if many others go through the same problems as him, but I get the feeling that he has either a different viewpoint from the general perspective, or that something else had lead him to keep going on to be what he is today._ Goku thought to himself, as by that time, Harry was already coming out of the station with a glass of some consumable liquid in his hooves. "Sorry about leaving you out here all by your lonesome, Goku. I just had to go get something to drink to calm the tykes down." Harry specified, sitting down next to Goku in his previous spot while taking another sip of the drink. "What did they give you in there?" the hedgehog asked, and the horse answered with, "Lemonade... Ah, that's the stuff I need to quite those rascals down below. Wanna get back to the story?" Harry suggested, with heightened eyebrows and a slight smile. "Sure. Continue." Goku mentioned. "So upon leaving jail for the first time, I felt so joyful not being in that disastrous hellhole. Still determined to become a well known outlaw, I had to get myself a gang that had the same goals as I did if I wanted them to be loyal and capable of leaving no man behind unless the situation's gone far beyond our control." the stallion continued.  
Though Goku and Harry heard some creaks from the building they were next to, however they decided to pay them no attention and continue with the story like nothing happened. "You know, that kid has got soft spots for everyone hear. Even one for you, Mr. Quick Draw." Droop initiated, which caused Quick Draw to counter that with, "Huh? Goku? Heh, that boy is always like that. He seems like he's always searching for something, but while he has lots of others to be there for him, it just doesn't seem to satisfy him." "Well, that's because that little feller isn't the type to just be happy with one thing and stick to it. He likes many things, for reasons that only he can answer. Though he is particularly fond of you, Mr. Quick Draw. In a way that I would notice from half-way across the planet if I say so myself." Droop finished with a hearty chuckle at the way his partner was reacting. "He's way too young for a guy like me! And I'm not interested in going that way, especially with a youngster like him. He's just wandering around, trying to find someone who can listen to his pleas, and only then will he just do what he wants, whether if it's the right thing or the wrong thing. It's not that I don't like him, Droop, it's just that he wants something, doesn't know what to do when he gets it, and so he drops it and keeps moving on with his life to the next thing to sate his problem." Quick Draw explained, and this caught Droop off guard. "How long have you been around him?" Droop asked, turning his head to the sheriff, who answered with, "I've been around him for a few weeks. Though I'm pretty sure you've been around him for a shorter period of time haven't you?" Making the coyote think hard on a way to turn this around for himself, he finally replied with, "That's true that I've been around him for a smaller amount of time, but Goku's not one to be the type of person you were speaking of. There's no way you would know he's that so self-absorbed to the point of where he can play it off, but still have it dominate his mind." Trying to see the meaning behind the deputy's words, Quick Draw just shook his head as he said, "There's no way for you to know he's not what you were talking about either. I see that you want to give the kid the benefit of the doubt, but with the way in how he acts, he just doesn't deserve it. He acts like an adult when he isn't one, he can be a loose cannon at times, and he's sometimes outspoken when he should just follow commands." Feeling a little bit like Quick Draw was right, Droop suddenly noticed one thing about the argument that was wrong, saying, "Mr. Quick Draw, you just said you didn't feel he deserves the benefit of the doubt for those three reasons, right? Well, you don't deserve them, either, because you too are childish, and a lone wolf at times, and you definitely are way too outspoken. I guess you owe the little feller an apology for shunning him."  
Blown away by the words he just heard right now, Quick Draw wanted to settle the argument with his fists right then and there, but he kept his anger locked away so he wouldn't prove the deputy even more right of his word. "Don't be mad, Mr. Quick Draw. You have good qualities as well, but don't go bad-mouthing others when you do it yourself. There's a word for that and it's called 'hypocrisy'." Droop stated, walking toward the horse. "You aren't a bad guy yourself, Droop-a-long, but you're getting a little too close for comfort now." Quick Draw warned, watching the coyote step back and say, "What? I was just going to hug you. I've heard it's the best way to end conflicts, and it's helped me out a lot." Seeing the pink coyote spread his dankly arms out in the form of him about to hug someone, Quick Draw refrained from his defensive side, and allowed the coyote to hug. Since they were the same height, their faces met and crossed because of their long muzzles. Feeling the comfort in the coyote's soft and luxurious pink fur, the horse sheriff enjoyed it. Mixing into his own white fur, and rubbing against Droop's big side burns were fine for the stallion, making his black tail wag. "This feels relaxing." Quick Draw mentioned, and then he felt something make contact with his lips. "Huh?" was all he could get out before opening his eyes to see the coyote had gone to first base. Grabbing the coyote and plucking him away from grabbing distance of his torso, Quick Draw stared into the hat of the coyote, who was shocked to see that the horse stopped the act. "I guess I've been watching too much romance and drama." Droop joked to lighten the mood, but the horse wasn't having it, and so he left, still feeling the kiss on his lips, wanting to wash his whole mouth with soap, even if Droop didn't go past his lips. Sighing and feeling let down, Droop just decided to mosey on outside to sit on the other rocking chair while the other two were still listening to Harry's verbal autobiography.  
"There was quite a few loses I had in my gang, and while we eventually started to pick up the notorious 'Every Man For Himself' vibe, we tried to do our best to keep the group around. Then, on one of our big heists, right when we were about to have struck it rich, we were ambushed by another gang, one with not only more firepower, but men as well. The five of us did manage to give them a run for their money, but in the end it was a lost cause, and while one member was taken, then another, and then one of the three last members high-tailed it out of there with the injuries he sustained. That left me and this gal I was real happy to have be at my side during what seemed to be our final gig, and we gunned our way out of there with the goods, about $250,000,000 in money bags. She covered me while I lugged the money out of the place, and with that plan, we escaped the other gang, just through the spaces of our teeth. Carrying the bags to the hideout at that time would have been suicide, so we laid low somewhere around the bank and we started saying mushy stuff because we though we weren't coming out of the situation alive. As we were about to kiss, one of the goons of the gang spotted us and popped off a bullet, one that went straight through the gal's left ear all the way to her right, and hitting her brain on the flight as well. I was obviously scared for my life and watched the girl die, but at least it was a quick death. So I avenged her and shot one of my rounds, and back then, guns didn't have the explosive or what I like to call, 'safety' on them, so they were what they were, lethal weapons. He suffered the same fate as the lady, and before anyone else could spot me, I high-tailed it out of there with money, after laying the woman in a respectful position." Harry paused to take a sip of his lemonade again, peering at the hedgehog who was obviously starting to get sleepy. "What happened next?" Goku asked, fighting his tiredness of such a long day. "Oh, this is where the climax of my life was, and then that goody-two-shoes sheriff in there screwed it all up." Harry commented, showing his distaste for Quick Draw by sticking out his tongue in a sickly fashion.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

"So, now that I had a bag filled with $250,000,000 in it, I decided to waste most of it on some prostitutes and good food, though the only good investment I made was upgrading my guns to be stronger than regular colts and they reload faster as well, because this thing is still just a six shooter, not one of those newer model handguns that carry about fifteen to twenty bullets. Anyway, I on my way back to my hideout one casual day, and since this was around the time Quick Draw had started his little sheriff career, I didn't know nothing about him. I waltz into my little place of rest and comfort, and so I see two strangers inside, one was a dwarf and the other looked like an exact carbon copy of me, and I interrupted the latter's speech, saying, 'That's what he said, partner.' A good opening line when you don't know the two in there, and just in case they were felons themselves I had one of my guns in my hand, already aimed. McGraw responded to me with, uh, 'I'm a-rresting you, Horseface. What do you say to that?' and so I retorted with, 'And I'ma gonna shoot you full of holes. What do you say to that?'. Then the fella told me to wait and not rush him, while his little amigo went off with talking about how 'Queekstraw' does all of the thinking around here. I got fed up with it and so I started blasting at the two, chasing them off into the back of the cabin. McGraw found his way into a barrel and I don't know where Baba went, and so I zipped slightly passed the barrel McGraw was hiding in. He shouldn't have said anything so he wouldn't get a bullet up his behind, and I forgot the whole time to switch the mode of my gun, because with those adjustments, I was given the explosive feature free of charge, so why not test it out? Anyway, his butt found some closure from my bullet and he howled in pain, saying, 'Oooh, That's smarts.' A response that sounded so stupid I had to say, 'And this will make you smarter!' just to get that stupid phrase out of my ears. Then after running away behind something, I think it was some cacti, he somehow found the courage to come up to my face and try to confuse me. 'Give up, McGraw' he addressed me as, and so I told him, 'Huh? My name is Horseface Harry.'. It's good never to tell anyone your last name around in the West, because you can shot really quickly for it."  
"Then we had a good little argument repeating the same words until he goofed up, I told him to prove that he was the real Quick Draw McGraw, and then he commanded me to put a can on my head instead of a hat. He shot a few rounds before eventually shooting himself in the face, and that already told me his aim was terrible. Also, no person blows their gun chamber each time they pop a bullet off, that's just plum pitiful. Either way, I told him he was right and then I started shooting back at him, and it seemed like back then, neither of us had very good aim unless the person was standing perfectly still. I've gotten better nowadays, but I couldn't hit a moving target to save my life! So I chased him again until he ran behind a corner of the cabin and being as cautious as I was, I decided to stop myself from being taken by a sneaky hit. What ended up happening was that the sly moron came up with a sneaky idea to shoot a round off into a gutter pipe that was next to me, particularly my butt, and well, you could guess what happened from there. Finally catching him back in the cabin, he pushed a dresser in front of him that had a missing segment of a mirror so he could mimic my movements. I outsmarted him of course, puffing on a cigar as he lit it for me, and then, BAM, I got the drop on him, saying, 'Gotcha, you sickening Western good guy!'. But then right as I had my victory, his partner came from out of one of the drawers in the dresser and had a gun aimed at me, and being as dumb as I was that day, I didn't aim mine back at him, but only lowered it. That's how 'Quick Draw McGraw' caught me the first time, and boy was he lucky." Harry paused, adjusting his hat to comfort him more. "The second and third times we met, he was lucky as well, but not as lucky as the first time." he mentioned, cracking his necking because felt it was getting too stiff for him.  
"The second time was around the point when he started his little alter ego mumbo jumbo with 'El Kabong', and so while I was in the slammer, I thought of ruining his reputation as that hero so he could get locked up and I could go about free of that bafoon ever again! The costume he wore back then was black, but now that he's changed it to classic blue, he's prepared himself for not having anymore imitators of 'El Kabong' from me anytime soon. Plus, people of the West and the South don't take kindly to Robin Hood/Zorro knock-offs, so McGraw shoulda been put in jail for that, or worse. So I was making my escape because, well, the staff at Western prisons don't fully check the cells themselves, which have a ton of escape routes that are covered up way too well for those that get put in those cells. Don't tell anyone abot that, coyote." Harry advised, eyeing Droop from out of the corner of his left eye, but watching the coyote wave his hands as if he were surrendering, the felon went back to his story. "I had a sore throat that day, so I didn't sound like my regular self, but I still had my cunning wit and my fast reflexes to compensate for it, and a guitar I bought down at the place where coincidentally, McGraw bought his 'kabonger' as well. It seemed like we both had an interest is guitars. Though I got the best of him first with a swing of the musical instrument from behind. He instantly figured out my plan once he saw my face, since I was dressed up as 'El Kabong' already, and so I told him to hand over a plum nickel. I wasn't thinking straight that day either, but as soon as he denied having anything, I 'kabonged' him again and swung off on this rope that latches onto solid surfaces quite nicely, like some spider web string. I was real greedy that day, but I had to destroy his reputation, so I just went around stealing money like how I usually do, and some time after our first encounter that day, I spotted his amigo with a large bag of loot. I swung in to swipe it, but it was all a trap as Quick Draw came in as the real 'El Kabong' and slammed his body right into mine, thus knocking us both off of our ropes. 'En garde, you phony!' he declared, holding up his guitar like a fencing sword, and so did I. He smacked his guitar down on my head, and while it took me seconds to recover, I returned the blow back to him. He said to me, 'Say, that's a mighty fine kabonger you got there.' and because I wanted to tell him about it for whatever reason at the time, I responded with, 'I picked it up in San Antoine, Quick Draw.'. Thinking about where I got mine from, he asked, 'Not ol' Pop Brady's shop?' and since that was where I got mine, I said, 'The same.'"  
"We started conversing about how the store owner was doing, since McGraw hadn't been there for quite some time, even though I heard that with how hard he hits people with that thing sometimes, he should be going there on occasion for the many broken guitars he has misused. The burro got the fight started again, reminding McGraw that I was the bad guy there and so taking my chances, I slapped my guitar into McGraw's face, stole the loot from the dwarf's hooves, and ran off. I managed to get another rope set for making a get away and not looking where I was going after gloating to McGraw, I landed into a boulder in midair and fell to the ground, and both of them knocked me out completely, and that was the second time I was caught by him. The third was the absolute worst though. I had met up a partner in crime with the nickname of Billy the Kidder, which was weird enough, but eh. We stole some money after I escaped prison for the fourth time, and once hearing that the 'Kidder' got himself caught, I decided to the money all for myself because I wasn't waiting for him for ninety-nine years of jail time. I got back to the hideout, surprised that the little midget himself was there, and taking the money, most likely for himself. I told him that he ought to vamoose, because I wasn't having my hard earned money nabbed by some newbie in felon diapers. I scared the boy off with some intentional misfired shots, and climbed down the ladder into the basement that contained the money. Carrying the sack of moolah with me as I climbed back up, I saw that Billy was behind me when I was about to leave, and so I asked him, 'Well, what do you want? I told you to vamoose!' and shot some more lazy rounds off to frighten the kid. I didn't want to end his hopes of becoming a notorious outlaw then and there, so I let him live, and I walked off with my money. I was planning on a good way to spend it, and so I said out loud, 'Nothing like stolen, divided one way.' and that was about the time my laugh got bad, but it's better now. Not taking notice to who or what was in my way earlier, I heard the burro friend of McGraw's say, 'Nice work, Queekstaw. Now you can return the money.". Unsure of what the dwarf was mumbling about, I said, 'Huh? You're plum loco, stranger. I'ma going to San Francisco and spending it all on a good time.' making yet another bad laugh, and then the kid told me, 'I theenk the heat got Queekstaw, he don't sound like himself, so I'll return the money.'. He snatched the bag from my hooves and skedaddled back into the hideout. I chased after him, telling him of how I don't like having stolen money being stolen from me and how he was a crook. Though forgetting about the basement door completely, he opened the latch and set it as a trap for me to fall in. It hurt a lot, but not as much as the boulder and ground combo. I climbed back up the ladder with my gun withdrawn, and suddenly the burro was trying to leave with the money, but I cut him off from that and took the money back."  
"Even after that, I was determined to get to San Francisco to have that good time and then heard McGraw yell out my nickname. I sprinted with everything I had, and I do have to admit, as bad as he was and still is, Quick Draw is good looking, but that's only because of how he looks so close to me. I met the warden of the nearby jailhouse, who had me confused for McGraw, and with the other two on my tail I played along to get out of the hairy situation. He shot the living hell out of McGraw, which satisfied me to no end, but I still had a role to play, and with McGraw trying to win his way in an argument that he was Quick Draw McGraw, we babbled on and on about it, at least until Baba slyly took the bag of money out of my hands and slapped me with it, knocking me unconscious. The next time we met you were there, and you know how that ended. And that's my life so far. I guess it's interesting, because I did get to become a notorious outlaw, but when you keep constantly getting outsmarted by a dimwit's sidekick, it's not all that cracked up to be anymore. I didn't know anything about McGraw when he first started out as a sheriff, which was odd because I had to know a lot about people and who to avoid. Another way he could eliminate the chance of me and him being mistaken for is that if he wears his sheriff badge, which he clearly does not. Sheriffs are supposed to get vests anyway, so if he doesn't want to pierce himself with the badge he can just put it on the vest he has, but then again, either they're itchy as hell to him, or they make his body react in an uncomfortable way. I see now that my real nemesis is his sidekick, Baba. After we get done with this, I'm filling that dwarf so full of holes that he'll look like a cheese grater." Harry ended off with that, scratching his mane of black hair and looked at his cup, seeing that he was out of lemonade. "That's quite a lot, Harry. I guess you aren't so black-and-white as one would think you are. You had feelings for that girl that died in your hooves, you have resentment for your parents beyond what I've personally experienced, and your dislike for Quick Draw and Baba is well justified, even if you were on the wrong side of the law." Goku stated, bringing up something he had been thinking about the whole time. "You're not a bad person, Harry, you've just been put through a lot of unfortunate events to test whether you are a strong person or not. I can't say that you are or that you aren't because my opinion wouldn't matter and the only one that does matter is yours." Goku said, showing signs of tiredness within his speech and his movements.  
Looking away from the two to contemplate his own problems, Droop began thinking to himself. _I don't know why he responded like that. I-I mean, I'm old enough for him, and we're both clumsy, we're both tall and lawmen that uphold the law. Yes, I have Mr. Ricochet as my sheriff and he has Baba as his deputy, but I want to have a switch. Life hasn't gone stale with Ricochet, but he's letting his problems get in front of his work, and now it's starting to show even when he's around Goku. I keep trying to help him, but the little feller just comes right out of a good mood and into a lousy mood within two seconds. That and how the people around here, as nice as they are, they don't accept pairings of those that aren't the same species, and so I'd have to leave anyway if I wanted to have any chance at real love. I know there are others coyotes out there, but I see something I can relate to with Mr. Quick Draw, and while he does have those qualities that aren't good for any mature person, that's what I like about him. Mr. Ricochet isn't as childish as Mr. Quick Draw is, and I can take of him if he gets into any trouble. I think Baba can do the same for Ricochet, but I truly don't know, so I'll the little guy once we all wake up in the morning. Yawn, for how urgent the situation I have been informed of is, it sure is taking it's sweet time evolving into pandemonium, isn't it?_ Droop conversed with himself in his head, watching the sun set and the moon start to rise. It was a nice waning quarter moon, with only some clouds in the sky to shield it. "Goku? I guess you went out. Um, thanks for listening to my story." Harry spoke as he nudged his partner in conversation that went to sleep. "We should go to sleep as well, Mr. Bonney. Tomorrow's going to be a long day ahead of us." Droop vocalized, raising out of his rocking chair to to inside of the station. "But's it's only starting to get late, and even so, I'm not sure how good we'll be of protecting you if this impostor would sneak up on you in the middle of our sleep. Someone will have to keep watch over you." Harry speculated, carrying the unconscious hedgehog up with him.  
"Probably so, but Mr. Ricochet and I go to sleep early to wake up early. Maybe you can have first watch over me?" the coyote suggested, knowing how the horse would react to that comment. "Very well, but don't expect me to be your loyal servant or whatever. If you get one of these bracelets on you, remember that we can't do anything about it until we capture the culprit." Harry warned, going against what Droop had predicted. "Let's hope that this doesn't get too far out of hand." Droop-a-long sighed as he continued walking inside, seeing that everyone took a spot to sleep in, including Daddy Doggie and Augie Doggie sleeping together in one of the well clean cells. "This will be fun." Harry joked, showing the amount of sarcasm he had in his tone for the long night. Placing the kid in one of the spots in which he'd find comfortable, which was next to Hokey and Ding-a-ling, Harry moved behind Droop like a body guard to keep yet another person from experiencing the unfortunate problems he had. Droop opened his room, since he and Ricochet slept in separate rooms for privacy and other conflicts, and undid his belt, placed it on his drawer next to his bed, and took off his hat. Now that the sun had went down, Droop felt comfortable enough to open his eyes, which made Harry curious about Droop and whether he was more of a night person or just had a special condition. "It's neither of those, Mr. Bonney. It's rare for anyone to have the type of eyes I have, which are a light sea green. I just wanted to preserve them from the sun's harmful rays so I taught myself to rely on other senses and while I generally do have my eyes open during the day too, it's to read the ground. I don't wear shoes, even though I should, but I like to feel the ground, water, or even grass on my feet." Droop explained, as if he was reading Harry's thoughts. "Good night." Droop said as he moved the covers over him, and closed his eyes once again. "Night." was all Harry spoke as he sat in the chair he had facing Droop, listening to the canine snore in his sleep.  
Meanwhile, Quick Draw had just finally found the feeling of the love act he was just a victim of cleansed from his face, he spit the combination of water and soap out of his mouth and felt a nice, soft, sparkly feeling to his mouth. Looking at himself in the mirror, the sheriff wondered about why Droop was defending Goku, a kid who they haven't really met for very long but still accepted him as a friend nonetheless like any other person, then about Droop himself and why he felt so eager to want him. _What would Baba boy think about me if he were to catch that crazy coyote doing that to me again? I don't feel it's right for that, at least for me. I mean, think about it, it's the unison of two people who are of the same type of body type, and then there can't be no kids born from that couple, ugh, it's just so confusing. It gives me a throbbing headache thinking about how two people of the same gender could possibly work in a relationship like that. Baba and I are real good friends, and while we may stick close together to do things, he is obviously more of the behind-the-scenes type of guy while I'm more of the buff, muscular, military commando type. We get our job done, catch filthy scoundrels that don't abide by the law. Oh well, I'll see how the weather's faring right now._ The equine sheriff strutted out of the bathroom and headed straight for the front porch. Taking his time to sit down in one of the rocking chairs, losing himself to the beauty of the moon. Unbeknownst to the group, someone was watching them from a high cliff away from the town, making a plan to for whatever purpose they had in mind. "I'll do something so drastic, it'll get me exactly what I desire, and I don't care about who gets in my way, only the end goal. Taking the looks of one of their members should do the trick, but which one? Oh, I guess the one wearing the big hat will do, since he has a close resemblance to my species." the stranger told themselves, just enjoying the mere thought of their success at their scheme.  
From night to early morning, a good but rather annoying way of making sure the sun had risen was listening to one of the roosters that occupied the area. *Cock-a-doodle-doo!* One made the noise of, which woke up some of the crew rather swiftly, because Daddy was yelling, "HEY! Some people are trying to sleep around here! It would be of my utmost advice is you'd be so kindly as to keep your big beak shut!" "Yes! No one wants to hear the terrible sound of someone cock-a-doodling so early in the morning! It gives people like me a hard time for getting their beauty sleep." Hokey added, and so the two heard, "AW, SHADDUP! IT"S MY JOB TO DO THIS GIG! I'm pretty sure neither of you would be even able to get to your jobs without chickens or roosters!" Looking at each other to perform a tag team effort, the two canines said, "We do have jobs, but where we live at, we don't need you!" Offending the rooster to no end, instead of going inside the station and start a fight that could get his pay docked, he just moved on, saying, "Forget it! You two are small fries anyway." Hokey brushed that comment off because he knew not to get worked up over it, but Daddy wasn't too happy, rolling up his arms as if he was wearing sleeves and got up out of the cell, marching past everyone else and leaving Augie to sleep in the cell alone. "Doggie Daddy, don't go out there, he's not worth the energy wasting on. Besides, we can't have you arrested while you have that nasty bracelet attached to your wrist." Hokey offered, grabbing the Dachshund's right arm as he was heading out the door. The tall wolf was overtaken by the dog's impressive strength as he was able to drag Hokey out of the sheriff station and then he stopped to say, "And why shouldn't I smack that rooster? If there is one thing I hate, it's a rooster that doesn't know how to mind his manners!" Still standing in the same position as he was before and during the dragging, Hokey just released his friend, replying with, "He's a pipsqueak, a chump, a punk if you will. When we get a chance to face this impostor again, then you can bash the living daylights out of whoever they are. Until then, let your anger rise to heights that have no limits!"  
"Hmm... Heh, heh, heh. That sounds like a good idea. I'm glad you thought of that. I just wonder how much time I have left before this thing activates? Maybe someone we know can get it off me now." Daddy Doggie vocalized, bringing Hokey to remember what happened to Huck's bracelet when Goku broke it. "That's it! We can break it with Goku, or better yet, I can try right now! Hold still Daddy, and let me work my moxy!" Hokey exclaimed, though as he said that, the wolf felt a sudden urge to go do something in private. Running off from the dog as if it was a serious matter, Hokey didn't stop nor never looked back. Seeing a light glow from the bracelet around his right wrist, Daddy knew that it had already begun, but he only wished they had figured it out earlier to destroy the piece off of his arm. "So much for reuniting with family and friends..." he muttered, feeling a sudden rush of what felt like a needle being shot into his wrist. Though for some reason, the pain wasn't unbearable as he had seen some of the others. All he felt was a constant swelling that didn't seem to phase him much. "Huh? I thought this would have been more painful. Oh well, time to go show everyone their new worry." he said as he paced back to the station, watching his midsection grow like a balloon. Once inside, he saw that people were getting up one by one; first Huck, then Baba, then Ding, then Goku, and lastly Augie. Quick Draw didn't get much rest, and neither did Horseface Harry, but they were up and their eyes weren't looking so good. "Shuckuns, nothin' beats a good ol' night's rest before goin' out for an adventure. Howdy everyone." Huck greeted, rubbing his nose for feeling a little roly poly crawling around on it. "So this is what happens when I don't stay up all night, weird. How did the watch go, Quick Draw and Harry?" Goku asked, putting his favorite shoes back on his feet and sliding his gloves on, and his black inhibitor rings had already appeared on his wrists once again. "Well, nothing happened last night, so I think it went fine." Harry gave his input as Quick Draw was trying to put some spurs on his feet for his own reasons. "Oh, yeah, I didn't find no trouble around here last night. The night did have a nice breeze though." the horse sheriff commented as he saw Augie walk past him, looking for his father. "Dad? Dear old dad? Where did you go?" Augie asked everyone who was in the room, looking around at every single corner of the room except for the front entrance. "I'm right here son, and I have some bad news to share with everyone..." Daddy trailed off as he fully walked into the room, presenting his now more rotund body and some bumps appearing in random spots.  
Everyone sat there speechless, with Ricochet and Droop finally coming out of their rooms with their gear already on to mimic the crowd. "Wh-what in blazes happened to you, Doggie Daddy? Is it that thing on your wrist?" Ricochet questioned, his eyes giving off a feeling of heresy that he had never wanted to think would be considered a thing. "Like everyone else with a belly full of kids, I got the same because someone forgot to break my bracelet off. Not that I blame you, Hokey and I kinda got everyone side tracked, but we'll fix this once this is over and done with." Daddy explained, and as he finished, Augie ran to hug him, saying, "You're not okay, less than well father. You are in some type of pain that has to do with with swelling, I just know it. Tell us the truth, dad." "What? Heh heh, son, I'm not fibbin' about anythin'. It's not like the time I stubbed my toe and you mistook that for me breaking my leg. I'm fine, and it feels relaxin' actually. I just wish we didn't lose so many steaks to that cat that I made the first move on. Heh heh, he's probably somewhere around the house as we speak. I wonder if our 'watchduck' will take care of him?" the father proclaimed, thinking about the idea. "Sorry, Dad. I could have done something about this that would have made the situation so much easier for us all. I am glad you don't blame for it." Goku apologized, cracking his neck and his knuckles so they would loosen up for him. "Don't take that for granted, son, or else you'll find that I don't have a lot of patience for that type of stuff." the older canine mentioned, causing the hedgehog to smile and retort with, "You've said that before, an now it's happening again." "Hey, has anyone seen Hokey? He was with me when I woke up." Ding inquired, and Daddy answered it with, "Oh, I think he went to go deal with his batch of cubs. Can anyone check the restroom?" "I'll go!" Goku and Ding both exclaimed at the same time, and then they looked at each other only to say, "Tag team!" Running at the same pace towards the bathroom and past anyone who stood in their way, the two halted at their destination and they both knocked, then leaned in on the door to hear anything from inside. "Yes, who is it?" Hokey replied on the other side of the door, still going through his "process". "It's Goku and I, Hokey! Are you doing fine in there?" Ding responded, with Goku saying, "Yeah, Dad told us that you had to go do your, uh, thing you have been doing recently." Seemingly the older wolf couldn't take his own advice, because he shouted, "NO! Everything is not fine! I have had enough with the constant birthing and perpetuated need of going to the bathroom to do this crap all over again! Ugh, this is more worse than the time I allowed you to go on that one mission we had where they sent multiple robots at us."


	9. Chapter 6 Part 3

Standing quietly to remember the time he was referring to, Ding asked, "Are you talking about me Hokey, or Goku?" "No, I'm not talking about you Ding, I meant to say that to Goku." Hokey elaborated, then cleaned up his mess in the room. "What did I do that was so wrong?" Goku addressed, making a face of ridiculous offense. "You don't remember when you bugged me about how 'I should have quit while I was still ahead' during that little conversation with those business people? Yeah, that blew off our cover, and that's how they had the robots sent after us." the taller wolf mentioned as he brought himself out of the bathroom holding something in a bunch of toilet paper. "If I recall, you were about to blow your own cover if you had went on with it, and so it was better on your reputation if I did and you didn't. Plus, those robots were fun to fight. I could have demagnetized them right then and there, but I chose to have fun while you two get away, and you two managed to pull it off with what we got from them so it was a success." Goku defended his position, trying to stand on his tip toes to see what was inside. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess we did get something accomplished, but please don't try to help when I'm in the middle of another con again, like I said to you once before, I have no intentions of working with kids who can't follow instructions." Hokey said upfront, keeping the stuff in his arms out of Goku's reach. "And I told you that no matter how the situation will play out, I'm not going to let you have full control of me. I'm not a puppet for anyone to use and I hate being treated that way. You saying that is like the equivalent of me saying, 'Oh Hokey, if we are going to agree to this, then you will have to submit your whole being to be under my whim to command.' No, I'm not asking you for being 100% compliant with everything I say, I'm saying just bear with certain things that you either have obviously lost control of at any point in time that you may not be able to find again, or give the floor to someone else that might be better in a category you don't specialize in, like fighting." Goku verbalized, looking Hokey in the eyes with determination to prove his point. "What? I'm not asking for you to be a soulless corpse to wander around with me and Ding, I'm just saying I don't want any lip like you're giving me now." the older wolf vocalized, noticing out of the corners of his eyes that this was starting to attract attention and beginning to look like an argument. "Oh, and that's not being compliant with whatever you say? Please, you try to suppress me and Ding whenever we go out in the field with you so you can have the spotlight. Why don't you teach us to do this for ourselves once you're gone or whatever-sentient-being-over-us forbids it that you pass away. That way, Ding can finally get his wish to be like his number one hero, and I can finally have fun using the tricks you would have taught me on those unwary. But noooo, it's all about how you want to make us look almost non-existent while you, the 'adult' get to have the fun out of all of this. This isn't a watch-and-learn thing, it's a hands-on thing. Something both Ding and I, your proteges, should have time to expand in." Goku argued, gradually getting more intense with each word he sent out of his mouth.  
"You know what? You probably shouldn't be doing this gig anymore with Ding and I. I see you've gotten too self conscious about this and you'll need some time to yourself. As of right now, Goku boy, you're suspended from doing any little cons I have planned for a while. Cheer up though, it'll give you time to yourself, and we all know you need it." Hokey stated as he walked away after patting the teenager on his head. Though the wolf didn't look look behind him, everyone else was trying to stop the from charging at him, since his body had changed into a scary figure. "Hokey, WE ARE NOT DONE! You don't know how much you've made me mad after walking away from me without even trying to truly defend yourself, nor give me time to explain my problems. Especially when you put it upon yourself to nag everyone in this whole galaxy with your moaning and griping. Come face me like a true wolf." Goku pronounced with his demonic form making a weird echo effect with his already somewhat high pitched sounding voice. Pausing at the front of the door, Hokey turned back to see what was wanting to either chew him out for passing up on him or rip him to shreds, and everyone else pinning the demonic hedgehog from doing the latter. "Fine, since you have me there, but don't-" the older lupine was cut off by Daddy saying, "Hokey, run. This little kid you just offended so badly wants rip you into shreds like a coleslaw shredding house cat." Breathing in deeply, Hokey just sat the bundle of toilet paper on a chair and crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow and tapping his toe while mentioning, "It's fine Doggie. I've dealt with this before. How else do you think I'm still standing?" "Please, everyone, get off of me. I need to settle this because it's been eating away at me from the inside." Goku pleaded, and while his vocal chords still had the demonic effect to them, his eyes grew back to their large oval like size. Provided everyone had their fears of one of their own members taking out another, they didn't want it to happen so early, but as they slightly started to trust their friend who clearly had a bone to pick with, they climbed off of one another to let the teen stand up. Staring up at Hokey like he was looking into his soul with his black sclera and white pupils, yet his aruba iris only glowed brighter now. "What's your problem, Goku boy?" the wolf asked, still tapping his foot reading the new physique of his spiky friend. "I would love to say it's you, but then that would be too harsh and not the exact problem. What it really is, is your mentality, or better yet, your sense of morality when it comes to certain concepts. You just seemed so pig headed in times, not that being stubborn is a bad thing, it's just that when it's done for the wrong cause, it isn't good. You like to do things your way because you generally know that you have control of it that way and you don't have to adjust to anything new. But that's another thing. You don't allow yourself to adjust to the back seat, or even try to let either one of your 'students' get a grip of what we are so inspired by. Teaching us to be back up while you go do all of the fun isn't what we signed up for. Give us a try for once, and don't go 'Oh, you failed this, let's not do this ever again, boys.' because that's not how this works. You keep working at it until you've got it, just like how I did with my electric powers. I never could make a constant electrical force field around me when I was twelve, I had to build up my electricity and experience with it to become the master of lightning you see today. We don't want to be bystanders, Hokey, we want to be con men." Goku spilled out, flapping his hip wings at the end to put emphasis on the word.  
"So, you want me to stand in the background and watch you two mess up these things while I could have finished it and got what we wanted? Does that sound very logical to you?" Hokey said, lowering the one eyebrow he had raised to raise the other. "When you put it that way, it seems like you don't have faith in either of us. Plus with people out there nowadays, it's not a matter of logic, mainly because people will be fooled into anything as long as you are consistent with it. The matter is how good we can be at capturing the person's interest, exploiting it, and then taking what we want from it. That is easy to understand, but since not everything appeals to everyone, that's another thing to worry about." Goku told the wolf, who used one of his arms as a rest for the other to hold up his head. "The reason why I don't want you or Ding to go make a fool of yourselves is because I couldn't bear to see either of you fail, and it's like when you see something that you are so good at, but see someone else do it in a more worse way, you just get to critiquing and then I might get you caught in the middle of the con. Con artistry is my passion, Goku boy, and it matters as much to me as you two do. Plus, if I put myself as the one to be the person to do the con, you two won't have people holding grudges and swearing revenge for you two. I care for you two, and I don't like it to see either of you in pain. That's why I suspended you from doing anything with us for a while." Hokey verbalized. "But why treat this like a job when you went into this to keep yourself out of the work life? You hate being bossed around, I know, but you also hate the way jobs have schedules, times, certain expertise, and et cetera. You even said it yourself, 'I view myself as a stunning individual first, then a partner, and then a con wolf.'. Do you view Ding and I in the same light? As equals and people first before friends, and then con men?" Goku pointed out, which got the small wolf to think to. "I went for this way of life not only because it was easy, but because it could probably be the start of something for those who were in the same unfortunate position I was when I was younger. I know it seems like I'm a little uptight at times, but that's because I'll do some things I don't want you two to follow, and there will be things that just horribly backlash beyond my control and so I have to either make a quick getaway or do what I can to fix the issue. And yes! I see you two boys as equals and people first, or else why would be going out with me when I con people? You two are some of the cutest friends I could ever have, and not in the way some people would think with a not-so-clean mind. Hooo boy, I know it may seem like I put you on blast a lot Goku boy, but that's because you're around the age of where you get the idea of making your own decisions and choices, and that is something I have to have a grasp of if we are going to make this work. You understand, right?" Hokey asked, looking at the hedgehog who was having his face meet the floor from below.  
"I understand, but please, don't try doing that, because that doesn't make me trust you as much as I would. I don't want a person messing with my head, nor telling me what to do against my better judgement, or even opinionated judgement. I do my best to let you have your opinion, and you should do the same. And one final thing..." the horrifying hedgehog started to say before lifting his head to see he was on the verge of breaking. "Yes, and what would that last thing be?" Hokey questioned, his voice getting softer to accommodate for the kid's relief at this point. "Why do you keep treating both Ding and I as like we are inferior to you because of our age?" Goku wondered, looking at his clawed hand before positioning his head back up at the taller wolf. "Well, uh, heh, you see... Okay, I do that because like everyone else here on this planet around my time grew up with the fact that adults are supposed to do what they feel is best for their children and while Ding is eleven and you're sixteen, you two are still considered 'minors' by the government, so I have to treat you as that." Hokey said, but then everyone saw the orange glow and electricity around the teenager's body grow more prominent and potent. "We live off the grid. We officially have no cable, but due to me, I technically am the cable bill, the internet bill, the phone bill, the electricity bill, anything that deals with electricity, I do it there. Then we defy the government by living off the grid, and we are somewhat 'stealing' from people anyway so why stop at defying the government because me and Ding are considered 'too young' to be adults? Hell, Hokey, you would easily make it on the government's list of wanted felons for the shit you have done without me being there to help you out. We all each contribute to the con, whether we are the source, background, or bait, so don't go around lying to me about how you want to want to continue those old bullshit ass morals that you yourself probably hated when you were young. That might be why you are where you are today, because you couldn't stand your parents so you ran away. I don't know all of the details about your backstory, but I'm pretty sure that was one of the main points that led you to be the wolf you are today. I'm not another Hokey Wolf, and you aren't another Goku Cooper, so don't think I'll be comfortable with everything you say or do. You're not comfortable with everything I say or do, but that isn't the problem, your reason behind why you don't like it may be fine, but I'm not trying to control you. Just advise in some areas, and while I do say it is your choice to do whatever, when I see something is about to happen that you may not catch on because you are too busy, then that means do what I said quickly to save the mission. I'm not trying to manipulate you into not being who you are, but I'm trying to warn you that your time to fluff up stuff is actually up. Ding is a pretty mature person for his age, and so am I. You never even ask us what we really like but you want our input on what you like. No, I get it now, Hokey, you're a narcissist. Ugh, why was I so blind?" Goku worded, trying to see how Hokey would react to the accusation.  
"Me, a narcissist? You must be kidding, Goku boy, because I have went out of my way for you two boys in ways you don't even know of! I went back for you all against that Andromeda creep those weeks ago because I didn't want you two going there without help from me, and while two did have everyone else to assist you two and if you all lost, there would be nothing to go back to, my first thought was to help you two out. I care for you boys like I said earlier, mainly because I'm not sure how you two would defend yourselves as someone like Huck, Doggie, Yogi, Snooper, or Quick Draw would. Even with you teaching me some rather stylish new moves Goku, I feel like I don't want any of Ding's or your's last moments be without me not trying to help save you. It would put a wound in my heart if I let you two go be ignorant and oblivious to anything the world has to rear it's ugly, ugly I tell you, UGLY head! That's why I... I feel to have the need to be like a father over you two boys. Sheesh, you got it out of me, now how do you feel?" Hokey said, putting his hands over his eyes as he thought to himself. "Hokey, I feel relieved that you finally expressed to us something you generally don't do in private, and that's how you feel about Ding and I. I'm glad it's not like you want to use us for your own plans that you would know we wouldn't feel comfortable with. I'll say I'm sorry if you will." the hedgehog proposed after taking the weight of the words, still looking more demonic as his skin and fur changed into scales in some places, and his long hair shortened into spikier and smaller quills, plus the additions of his horns and sharp eyebrows were added. He walked closer to the wolf and hugged him, sensing the light brown fur touch his now dark gray muzzle and closing his hip wings back into their trench coat like form. Moving his hands away from his face to see the teen hug him, Hokey blushed a little as he tried to pat the boy on his head, but the horns and hair seemed like an obstacle for him, so he just went on to clue Ding in on the hug, who waddled over to help, and then they completed the action. Everyone was smiling expect three people, who were none other than Harry, Quick Draw, and Ricochet. Even with the midsection Hokey had, that didn't stop them from not hugging because Hokey's tail was starting to circle Ding, and his little tail did the same to Goku, whose hip wings acted for him. "I'm sorry, boys. I guess I haven't been as straight with you as I thought." Hokey said, picking up both of the smaller ones to nuzzle them in their face. "It's alright Hokey, you were doing what you felt was the best for us, and even though your intentions was right, the way in how you sought out those intentions is where Goku, and I felt you went wrong. I didn't want to address it to you Hokey, not after that incident about the sheep, but that's because I was scared. So I told Goku about how I felt to see if he would understand me." Ding explained, and Hokey looked at him, both of their noses were touching but then he split the connection. "Don't be scared of me, Ding. It wasn't right of me to be the way I was to you two boys, so I'll start by making it up to you two first. After we get these other kids out of me, who I really don't mind much anymore." the older lupine stated, then putting the smaller wolf down, he felt something he never had before within himself.  
Closing his eyes and squinting real hard, he felt a surge of electricity erupt around his body, so once he opened his eyes, he occasionally saw brown voltage flow around him. "Whoa, I didn't know you could do that, Hokey." Goku expressed, reverting out of his Fallen Angel form and brought up his own electricity to find any similarities. "Yeah, that's all you. It's not me at all. Sorry about what I brought up before." Goku said as he backed up from the wolf, who watched the electricity generate around his body like how Goku's was. "Maybe all that training you gave me rubbed off some of your abilities to me? Though I didn't think of myself as such a shocking person, before this." Hokey grinned, though Ricochet just shook his head in a left and right pattern. "Alright, alright, everyone's cooled down, but we really need to go find this doppelganger before anyone else has to go through anymore of this weird outbreak." Ricochet addressed, though that lead Baba to think of something from what the white rabbit had just mentioned. "Hey, senors, what if this all controlled just to either tamper with our emotions to get us to hate each other?" the burro suggested, thus giving everyone a reason to think for a minute on why this was happening in the first place. "If this is controlled, then that there impostor must really be someone close to us that would know how we think and react to certain situations, though with all of this confusion and other stuff like that there goin' on, it's just plum downright hard to place mah mind on who we know that can move faster than the ordinary speedster. You're here, Ricochet and Goku, and so Ah don't think Sonic would be into this type of goofin' around. Neither would Shadow or Vergil, and Silver and Bronze are out of the question. Probably that Scourge feller that Sonic has some beef with?" Huck proclaimed. "Oh, Anti-Sonic boy? Oh, that would be a sting on my pride if I got beat by him in a contest of speed and power. I whooped his ass without Sonic or Shadow's help, though that wouldn't explain how he is able know any of us if I don't converse with him on a daily basis." Goku ruled out, and so everyone kept thinking until the telephone started ringing. Walking over because of a lack of action happening, Ricochet answered the phone, saying, "Hello? Who is this?" "Ummm, help, Sheriff Ricochet! We got some of those felons you put behind bars a couple of days ago robbing the bank I'm in right now! Oh, there goes one of them running to the candy store!" the masculine voice screamed into the phone and coming out much louder on the rabbit's end. "I'll be right there to help, sir!" Ricochet finished as he hung up the phone, then looking at his deputy to signal that it was time to go. "Wait, we can help out, Ricochet!" Quick Draw brought up, though the rabbit was already kinda fed up with his morning being ruined to drama that he didn't need to be present around. "You all can stay here, though I definitely advise both Quick Draw and Harry to stay behind, because you know, you both look alike. The rest can do what you want. My only burning question is how do these scoundrels keep getting out of prison so fast?" the rabbit said, and with that Harry glared at Droop-a-long to give the idea of not telling him while they were out there.  
"I'll go with you guys, since this should help ease the burden you two endure on a daily basis." Goku offered, and just after that, Daddy added with, "I'll go to, just to see how this goes out and get used to movin' around quickly. Can I use that little trick you have as well, second favorite son of mine?" "Dad, wouldn't that be overkill on your appearance? It would make you way more feared than the criminals we have to stop and we don't need anyone getting you angry so you can plan to decimate them." Goku replied, though the canine father frowned at the thought. "Son, I don't use it very often, and I have a feelin' that we'll need it at some point in the future." the older Dachshund prattled, though Augie wanted to come too, saying, "Can I also do the same? I know it's scary and all, but it'd be a good time for me to practice using the wind like that, and that buzzsaw move our house cat taught me." Watching both of the dogs pull a puppy eyed dog moment, Goku cracked under the pressure and said, "Fine, but if anyone gets shredded to pieces or their faces melted, Ricochet and Droop-a-long know who did it." Feeling the victory, the two hoorayed for themselves as Droop at everyone else, who seemed fine where they were. "I guess it's just us five then. This should be loads of fun!" Droop exclaimed in his nasally and Southwestern accent, then stepping outside just to watch Ricochet spring onto a cactus, then a rock, and then more objects as the other three stepped outside. "Whew, Ricochet must have been irritated a lot more by that argument. It really doesn't seem like his upright and sympathetic self. Maybe what you did ticked him off more than what we expected." Daddy whispered to Goku, who nodded at the insight. "I'd say it would be best if you two transformed right now so no one will know who you two are when we get there." Goku advised, and so the dogs initiated the transformation and within a second, they turned into some very terrifying beings. Their sclera had become black like Goku's once was and their iris' were like florescent lighting because like their slick skin, they were glowing a mixture of light orange and brown, or orange and green. Daddy's collar became very spiky and organic looking, while his big ears had jagged edges in them, his hair was short, but spiky, and his body didn't stop showing the humongous bulge he had for his belly, but it did change all of his teeth into canines, and hie claws became more profound, and his tail was straightened. Augie's olive green turtleneck shirt was like the main part of his skin on his torso, and it had a spiky but small collar, the wrists were like under his shirt and not at the same time, so it felt weird to the puppy, but that was where his wings lie. His lower torso and legs were light orange and his little hair grew into horns, with his ears doing the same as his father.  
Stunned and not appalled by the looks of his two friends, Droop literally took off his hat while facing the opposite way the sun was at that moment to take into detail how they had changed. "Dang, that's gonna be mighty scary to the folks in the town. It should make the bad guys cower in terror though, so I guess that's a positive." he commented, so he watched as the two ran along the line of Ricochet's trail to keep it from going cold. "Hey Droop, I was wondering, about what you were thinking about when I was with Harry yesterday. Did something happen between you and Quick Draw?" Goku asked, which brought the coyote to perk his ears up before putting his hat on again. "No, nothing happened. Well, yes, as a matter of fact, something did happen yesterday. I tried to get Quick Draw to kiss me, mainly because, I like him. There haven't been many times of when I encountered the feller, but I sure did get a kick out of it when he would goof off and be silly. It's just he doesn't seem to be the person to go beyond the general morality problem. I kinda saw that already, but I wanted to see if he would prove my prediction wrong." Droop explained, sighing as he grabbed a hold of one his arms with his other hand. "Yeah, Quick Draw can be a bit, difficult at times, but for you, Droop, he'd be a good guy if you feel you like him. You're like me, we are very observing of our surroundings, something Quick Draw McGraw isn't so good at. I like him the way you do too, but I guess because of his essential way of beliefs, I kinda let him do his own thing. Keep trying until you succeed or until there is nothing you can do about it, as in he either dies, leaves this continent, or gets a restraining order against you. The best way to get to him is through Baba, though I don't using other people in that way intentionally so I just leave the horse alone. If he truly doesn't want you, he'll do something outrageous to show you how much he doesn't want to be with you in that type of way. Also, you do want me to carry you to there so you won't have to get there at the end of all these things?" Goku posed. "Oh, you're probably right since this is the first time I've told anyone this outside of Ricochet. It was a little trial and error what the two of us went through that put a little scar in our relationship as friends, but then we seem to have gotten over it. I'll keep trying, and if I can't get Quick Draw to be with me, then I'll leave Hoop n' Holler to find someone who will. The de-jure around here is that two different species can't marry under any circumstance because it offends the people who have couple from that circumstance. And sure, I'm fine with it, just don't be too rough with me." Droop accepted as the hedgehog picked the greatly taller but thinner coyote up and ran along the same way the other three did.  
Meanwhile, Horseface Harry, Quick Draw, Baba, Hokey, Ding, and Huck were lounging around at the station, with Hokey, Ding, and Baba watching television, Huck and Harry were playing cards, and Quick Draw was still thinking about what happened to him and Droop the night before. Though he got up to walk outside from hearing Harry curse as Huck who was clearly beating him. Leaning on one of the pillars of the station he felt his spur poke his leg, in which he yiped. "Darn spurs! This is why I generally never like wearing spiky things." the sheriff complained as he took them off and flung them in the rocking chair behind him. "Hey, Mr. Quick Draw, I'm sorry about what happened earlier." a voice spoke to the horse, who looked up to see Droop-a-long stand right in front of him. "Oh, it's fine, Droop, just as long as you mean it and don't try to pull that again." the stallion replied, tipping his hat at the canine. "Would you like to talk about it?" Droop raised, and it got Quick Draw to look down at his hooved feet. "Sure, Droopy boy, I mean no disrespect to you, and I like you, you're a food fella. I just don't want to be rushing into an experience I've never been in, because this would be my first relationship. For all of the gals I've saved in my days on this Earth as El Kabong or just plain old me, I never went out with any one of them. I don't want to ruin it for me or you, if it's your first time too." he mentioned, looking at his gun to read how many rounds were in the chamber. "I see, well, my hat keeps the sun out of my eyes, but you get what I mean, and I get what you mean. I'm fine with it if we don't rush this, but just ease into it, so we could start off with what we like about each other, our hobbies, and then go on from there." the coyote dragged on, adjusting his belt and badge. "I'll start first, I like the fact that you're sensitive, so you can tell more about things that I cannot. You are persistent and determined to be in the position where you are with your abilities. You can be kind and careful so you aren't mean to anyone. You also have some good at being a doctor or a nurse, because you do tend to your friends or strangers that you just met without a second thought. That's about it for me." Quick Draw stated, and so Droop took some seconds to let the words sink in. "Okay, and you're courageous for going out into danger without having a plan. You are clumsy, but in a good way, because then I am that way too. You are accepting because you can take some information in and not be phased by it. You are honest and loyal to those you care for. You're also funny for whenever you go into your kiddy fits." Droop laughed as he ended, making Quick Draw say, "I do not act like that!" in his upfront and somewhat goofy voice. "See, this is making you feel more better, isn't it?" Droop submitted, in which Quick Draw replied to him with, "Sure, except for the kiddy fitting part. I'll tell you about my hobbies once I sit down." Walking over to the chair closest to him, Quick Draw started to sit, only for the spurs to nip him this time in his bosom. "YEEOUCH!" he yelled as he held his butt and Droop walked over to place the spurs on the ground away from Quick Draw. "Are you okay out there, Senor Queekstraw?" Baba asked, and the horse in question told him, "I'm fine, Baba boy. Just those spurs I don't like wearing. I need to get me some softer ones." "Like I said, funny and clumsy in a good way. Now what were your hobbies?" Droop-a-long posed, leaning on the pillar the horse was previously leaning on. "I like being a sheriff, because it lets me follow my dreams of being the best cowboy sheriff there ever was. It's a childhood dream of mine. Then I like being able to sing and play my guitar, because I've wanted to be a Western singer. Hmm... That's about it for my hobbies. What are yours, Droopy boy?" Quick Draw wondered out loud, which the stallion didn't noticed it, but Droop was starting to sweat from not knowing what his hobbies were.  
"Um, my hobbies are watching romance movies, listening to Western and Country music, learning... new recipes for me to use, and baby sitting." the tall canine mentioned, and made a big grin to show his calmness in the situation. "Oh! I now just thought of something, weren't you, Ricochet, and the others supposed to go stop those varmints up in Hoop n' Holler?" Quick Draw recalled, which brought Droop-a-long even further into sweating. "Uh, I came back because I told them I needed to talk to you first, now I have to go. We'll bring this up again, okay, Mr. Quick Draw?" the coyote inquired, and as he was leaving towards the town, Quick Draw waved back at him. _Maybe this relationship thing isn't so bad after all. For now, I'll go inside and see how bad Harry's losing to Huck in cards. I wonder if they're playing poker, spades, or gin rummy?_ Quick Draw thought to himself as he entered the station, this time with his spurs in his hands and not attached to his body. At the bank, six criminals that Ricochet has faced in his past were robbing the bank of it's capitol and one candy store of it's goods. "Where's all of the civilians? Wouldn't they be hiding in fear or running for their lives now?" Ricochet asked, confused about the scene as the last of the group came halting their speed. "It's probably just the bad guys using them as hostages or something. Although I wouldn't worry about it because we're here to clean the mess they made." Droop punned, inching his way out of Goku's arms as he met with the ground once again. "Well, whatever it is, it shouldn't be any match for us." Ricochet uplifted, searching the grounds for any familiar faces. "Buenos dias, Ricochet Rabbit. It has been a while since we last met." a gruff and low voice erupted from behind a big money bag then it swerved to reveal the person. "A.T. Sam Jose?" the rabbit sheriff gasped, surprised the buff fellow wasn't locked up in the coop anymore. "He's not the only guy you ruined." another person said, and then they started to come out of the waterworks with their weapons drawn. "Uh oh, it's also the Pappy and Sonny Tumbleweed, Bullet Bullard, Slowpoke Salone, and Mr. Ricochet?" Droop yipped, being shot by a bullet that didn't pierce, but instead imploded on him. "Damn... no rest for any of us. That did look like it hurt, Droop." Goku acknowledged, watching the coyote cough and sweep the smoke away with his hand, letting out, "Ooooh, this just isn't my type of day. Oww..." "Hey! I won't let you do that to my friend, and neither will my other friends tolerate it. Just come along quietly and then no one will get hurt." Ricochet warned, with his hands hanging over his pistols as Augie and Daddy finally showed themselves.  
"AHHHHHHHH! What even are you two?" the other Ricochet Rabbit screamed, releasing his gun and lowering his ears in fear of the two he was talking to. "Eh, nevermind them, 'Ricochet', we gotta take this money and run for it!" Slowpoke said, who seemingly had gotten his enhanced speed that not only rivaled Ricochet's, but to a degree surpassed it as well. "Let's just shoot them and get this hold up over with. Come on, Sonny! Start blastin'!" Pappy barked, and so the group of felon started their relentless assault of bullets flying everywhere. "Uh oh, guys, that other Ricochet is really a criminal named the Half Pint Kid. I wish he didn't like to ruin my reputation, but when you're well known and all of that jazz, you get some mighty bothersome fans." Ricochet joked as he and Droop dived for cover, while Augie flew into the sky and Daddy just walked toward them. Goku also ran forward to snatch the money from the Ricochet fake, but Salone beat him to it, them giving the hedgehog to chase after him for the money. "Welp, I guess it's us four for now. I'll use one of my Ricochet Revolvers to get the drop on one of those crooks." Ricochet commented as he began to take aim, and when he had the chance, to fire his special bullet. It zipped past the field until floating in front of Sonny from behind, and it opened it's hatch to reveal a ranger's badge like he had before. "Duh, that's something I haven't seen in the longest." he reminisced, taking his eyes off the battle and dropping his gun to look at it. "Dang nab those Ricochet Rabbit bullets! Keep your eyes on the prize, son! You don't want for me to disappoint your grandpappy, do you?" the father bellowed, as Bullet Bullard rushed Doggie. "I don't care what you look like, all I know is that you'll be in the dirt before I have to worry about you." the brute said as he lunged for a right hook, but something was stopping his action from completing. "You're strong, Bullard, but I think it's time for you to take a dirt nap." Daddy one lined, picking up the big bruiser and spinning him around with one hand before throwing him into the hard ground. "Oof, That's pretty funny, coming from a freak of nature that's about to return to where it came from!" he retorted, smacking the dog away from him. Flying a little more farther than he expected from the hit, the dog yawned as he warmed himself up. Above in the sky, Augie was distracting the others with his wind that proved to be very bothersome, so Ricochet and Droop could have a better chance to aim their shots. "Aw, dang." was all Ricochet heard Droop say before looking at him. "What's the matter, Droop?" the rabbit asked, who then saw that the coyote's gun chamber was bent down. "Aw, not again." Ricochet blurted out before the two blew up.  
"You see, Droop, this is what happens when you clean our guns your way and not do it the way it's supposed to be done. You get defective weapons that blow up on you in the middle of a gunfight." Ricochet nagged. "I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Ping, Ping, Piiiing, Ricochet. It's just a habit and part of my chores you assigned to me as deputy." Droop-a-long apologized, relying on Ricochet to use his guns to take down the criminals. After shooting some explosive rounds, Ricochet decided it was time to surprise them with another special bullet of his. Watching it pop out of the chamber, the bullet flew and opened it's top to shoot out a lasso to tie up the father and son duo. "Oh, NOT AGAIN! I hate having to go to jail again, especially when I did nothing wrong!" the father wailed out in anger, causing the sheriff to respond with, "Well, the thing you got wrong was thinking of being a criminal in the first place!" Seeing it as his opportunity to swoop in, the puppy flew down towards the nervous impostor of Ricochet and lifted him up from the ground. "Oh, someone please help me! I would definitely take hunting season for all rabbits over this!" the Half Pint Kid squealed in discomfort, though the younger demonic dog had a firm grip on the felon. "Alright, you stop your no good deeds right now or else I'll give you a pleasure so uncomfortable, you'll want to go back to jail as if you wet you pants!" Augie threatened, and though his voice was too cute and high for the effect of his transformation to truly scare anyone, he already had the man in his control once he was looked at. "Sure, I'll do anything! Just please don't drop me and don't end me!" he pleaded. The pup stared below as he saw his still gravid father rough it out with the biggest of the group, Bullet Bullard. Clenching each other's fists, as they were their teeth, the bad guy picked up the older canine off the ground and flung him around like a stuffed doll. "Whooooa! Someone get this big malcontent off of me!" the Dachshund called out, but he was truly just toying with the much bigger and taller man. Finding the floor underneath his feet, he stood his ground and repeated what the human did back to him. "Ah, ah, Ahhhh!" Bullard yelled as he was sent flying into the giant safe they stole the money from and slammed into it front first. "The lesson for today is this; don't do crime, fellas. Heh heh. It never pays. Heh, heh, heh." the Dachshund ended on that note as he dusted his hands off and watched Augie drop the villain from a safe height for his fall. "Now all we need left is Slowpoke Salone. Where is that Goku when you need him?" Ricochet brought up, which was until he finished tying up the captured crew that the person in question would show up with Salone and the money they had stolen.  
"Here is the last of the one's at the bank." Goku mentioned as he allowed Ricochet to take the escapee from out of his hands. "Good job, everyone." Ricochet commented, which Daddy Doggie and Augie reverted out of their form because it was still new to them. "I have to say, and if I say so courageously, Goku, do you know about any weird things that come with being a half-demon half dog person now?" Dad wondered, rubbing his tummy. "Um, like, what do you mean?" Goku asked back for his adopted father to reply with, "I, um, am hearing voices in my head. Many voices." "Oh, those are the thoughts of your unborn children that have a mental connection with whoever they are inside. Generally, they'll think around jr. high school age at this point, and you might want to talk to them, verbally. For some reason, it's only a one-way." Goku speculated. "Wait, Dad can talk to them?" Augie wondered, poking his father's stomach where the bumps arose. "Not exactly, little bro. We all can talk to them, but Dad is the only one they can talk to. I guess maybe it was some form of communication back when the demons of my universe were still in the dark ages of their own. What are they telling you, Dad?" Goku questioned, rubbing the canine's enlarged abdomen with his gloved hands. "Uh, lemme see now. They are wanting to know what the environment is like, because it feels like something they would be accustomed to. Whatever that means, anyway." the father answered, which led the hedgehog foster son to say, "Yeah, like I said, they are developed as smart and then they only get smarter, like me! I will tell you now the best way to avoid havoc with any devil like offspring is really, uh, to end them. I'm not saying now, but once this is all over, and I know this is way past your comfort zone, but it's a thing I know you won't fond of. Trust me, I know how much mischief I caused my father when I was only an infant." "Oh, do you now, son? What happened to you not rememberin' anything at all about that old man of yours?" the parent said in a cautious but concerned tone. "When I left again, my grandfather helped me restore my memories, albeit through an unsettling process, but the goal was achieved, and now I remember everything now. I'm lucky those memories didn't get destroyed or something like that, or else I would feel a little more incomplete than I do now. Can I start to hug you more, Dad?" the teen asked, who didn't wait for an response and grabbed the dog anyways. "Heh heh, I'm lucky to have that stuff you gave me, or otherwise I would've been a popped balloon, heh heh!" Daddy joked as he felt the boy loosening his grip to make it easier to bear.  
"Hey, what about that one other person? Weren't they spotted in the candy store across the road?" Droop worried, and that brought Ricochet to turn towards the store, which had a person running out of there with a huge spiral lollipop in his mouth and a bag of candy and some money flying out of it. "That's right! We forgot all about that one. It's over Cactus Kid, your partners in crime will doing their time, and so will you!" the rabbit said, blasting his gun with another of his special bullets. This time, the circled around the thief multiple times to make him dizzy, and then flew right into his butt to self destruct. Walking through the heavy cloud of smoke, the sheriff found the criminal still standing and dazed, so he pinched his outfit with one of his hands to keep him still as the other hand balled up unto a fist to knock the guy unconscious. "That wasn't so gentlemanly, Mr. Ricochet." Droop remarked, carrying the rest of the goons in the lasso that Ricochet tied them up in. "Well, I'm not going to take any chances for him to pull a fast one on us. Besides, our work here is done, fellas. Let's go back to the station after we throw these bad boys in jail so we can construct a plan to nab this pest of a problem we have on our hands." Ricochet ordered, and so they all ran with the villains to the nearest jailhouse they could find, and it was then that they noticed Droop was still at the scene, lugging them. "Heh heh, forgive me, Droop. I forgot you aren't as fast or reflexive enough to keep up with my speed." the rabbit observed, carrying the group for him as Goku offered to let him hitch a ride once again. "That's the second time you asked. Are you going to charge me for fare this time?" Droop joked, making the hedgehog roll his eyes and pick him up to sprint off with the others. "You know, I could still teach you how to properly do a Triangle Jump if you want me to." Goku proposed, catching up with the others as Ricochet was bouncing off of any object he could see that would help him get to his destination. "You mean it?! I could be like Mr. Ping, Ping, Piiiing, Ricochet Rabbit if you taught me? Springing from one thing to another zipping all around the place?" the coyote exclaimed, showing his happiness and desire through his face and tone. "Sure, it's something I had to do a long time ago, but that was before I could run up and all over solid objects without falling back to the ground. Now, I do just that, I run on any surface that I can physically touch with my body. It won't cost you a dime." the boy told the adult, who was gleaming with joy. "Oooowe, Now I'll get to be like Mr. Ricochet! I always admired his charm and stunning speed." he uttered, hugging the teen as he was running, so his view was covered the coyote's pink fur. "Droop, I can't see!" Goku yelled ad the two crashed into some structure. "Oh, I'm sorry, little critter. I got so overjoyed, that I forgot we weren't exactly still in one place." the coyote apologized as he rubbed his head, and his back, then his muzzle.  
"Here we are, boys. The place where all baddies end up at. The clink, slammer, facility, prison, call it whatever you want, but know that you all will get reacquainted to this place of justice and containment of villainy." Ricochet mouthed off before slinging them into the criminal deposit hatch like one would be seen at a library. "That's awkwardly convenient of them to make that for criminals to be put into." Augie commented, looking at the exterior of it as his father tapped him on the shoulder to tell him it was time to go. "I wonder what the other boys are up to?" Ricochet expressed, then yelling his famous line as he and the other four began returning to the station with their fast speeds. On the way there, Ricochet began criticizing the work he had just done so far for today, and so it brought him down to a few topics. _Maybe Droop-a-long was right. I might've been too harsh to those no good crooks. Though if I wasn't, then someone surely could've gotten hurt. The real goal we made today was that no one was hurt, and the stolen goods are back where they belong. Now, that I finished that category, I'll move on to how everyone fared. Doggie Daddy kept his cool, Augie mainly stayed out of harm's way, Droop had no way of helping out with the way in how he keeps washing those guns instead of using a cloth, and Goku, eh, what's the use of evaluating something when you don't even know what happened in that spot, me? Ugh, it's like that boy is always trying to compete with me over something. Oh! We're back at the station, so I guess I should stop for now._ Ricochet thought as he saw the building getting closer to him. "All right, is everyone here?" he addressed, looking back to see that the other four were behind him every second of the run. "Oooh, is it going to be great when I show Mr. Ricochet that I can move like him!" Droop whispered out in a very noisy sense, jumping out of the hedgehog's arms and hopping around for his lessons. "Hey, Ricochet, Droop and I will stay out here for a little, since it's still some hours left before it's eleven o'clock. He's been bugging me to do something for him." Goku filled the rabbit in, who replied with, "Okay, just let me know when anything goes haywire, alright?" The two nodded and so the coast was clear for them to begin their training. "Alright, listen here, Droop. The first thing you have to do is take off your hat, so you can get the hang of this without either losing it or having it become a problem."Goku told his coyote friend, who said, "But you know my stance on seeing out in the morning time without my hat. Plus wouldn't that make it harder to adapt to when I have my hat on?" "Not necessarily, what it would do is get your body ready to take on a new added force for it to compensate with. So that way your body will get used to dealing with new situations you haven't been put through at all." Goku elaborated, and watching the tall coyote sigh and take off his beloved hat, he did feel a little bad for saying what he said earlier.  
"Okay, the next this is that you need to train yourself on jumping, not only high, but fast, like this." the teen vocalized, jumping up into the air about ten feet before coming back down. "That's how you would do it, because my general way has me curl into a ball as I jump sometimes. It's a good defense tactic that any hedgehog would do when they are provoked. The curling up, that is." he enlightened, now watching the coyote bend his knees to get a good takeoff before hopping a little over 8 feet, mainly because his height took care of that. "Ohhhh, I just can't get as high as you can? Are you making yourself lighter?" Droop asked as he continued hopping up and down until he had to take a breather. "No, I'm currently using my original weight. Just loosen up your legs by popping them. don't dislocate them, but do it to where you don't have bendy knees all of the time. That stuff does serious damage to one's legs, you know." the younger one said as he helped the coyote loosen the pressure put onto his legs. "Ooh!...OW!" Droop cried as his bent ears became straight whenever he felt pain and his eyes closed themselves. "Sorry if that hurt way more than it should, Droop. Though just wait a little before standing up." Goku advised as he also sat down with the older male. Just at that moment Quick Draw came rushing out of the station, to stand behind the two as they shifted their heads towards the horse sheriff. "Droopy boy! You're back! It's been boring here with out you, though Baba kept me company while you were gone. How'd it go, and hey, Goku." he mentioned as he locked the coyote in a hug around the neck, which was causing a little more pain to the fellow's spine. "Oh, it went fine, Mr. Quick Draw. We nabbed the nasty critters down there and dropped them off at the nearest jail. Shucks, I also can't help but notice, but why are you so friendly to me now?" the coyote asked, feeling the horse give him a hoof noogie on his head and pink hair. "Don't play stupid with me, Droop-a-long Coyote, you know we're friends and I like you." the equine stated, pulling the younger male into his reach. "I clearly see this is going to subside this whole session, so I'll leave you two boys to settle things while I go inside and see what's on television. I wonder if they got the new Justice League movie on or something." Goku pointed out as he made his signature salute and went off back inside. "What do you mean, Mr. Quick Draw? Are you really going back on what you told me earlier?" Droop asked, confused by the sudden changed in the horse actions and tone.  
"Nope! I'm sticking to my word just like any honest and generous person would do." Quick Draw happily replied, which soon didn't give him the reaction he'd wanted from the coyote. "Then I suppose I'll just mosey on inside and get Goku to come back outside. You can watch if you want." the saddened younger male suggested, then did just that to show he wasn't fooling around. "But Droopy boy! You never told me your age, birthday, favorite food, nor your favorite color!" the cowboy yelled to the other cowboy, who rested his arm on the pillar and said, "My birthday is uh, August the eleventh, 1979, so I'll be thirty-seven this year. My favorite food is uh, well I don't have a favorite food actually. As long as it's tasty and feels good to my taste buds, then I like it. Then my favorite color is pale rose. Now it's time for me to get back to my little plan." he chuckled as he strode inside and eventually walked out with the teenager in his arms this time. "NOOOOO! I want to finish the part I was on! I don't get much time to relax nowadays. Don't be stingy, Droop." the hedgehog sputtered as he was carried away from the station and out in the front. "Don't worry your hairy head, little feller, you'll get another chance sometime, and you offered me this, so that's your fault you didn't get to see it, not mine." the coyote remarked, laughing at the younger boy pouting from not getting enough of what he walked back in for. "Ugh. So you want to continue? I mean, like you seem fine with your legs being fully straight. This training process won't make it to where you have to stand straight forever, it's just to give your body a new experience it would need to reach it's potential." the small instructor said, watching Droop exercise his legs. "That's a relief, because I like my bent knees. It makes me feel like I don't have to be alert all of the time and helps me relax." Droop declared. Now ready to retry the first exercise, Droop jumped along with Goku, trying to sync his jumping with the other's first before going crazy with it. Quick Draw watched from the rocking chair about how they were practicing something about jumping from what he could tell. Leaping repeatedly until Droop started to get higher and higher with each jump, until he began to overlap Goku's jump height with his own. "You're doing great, man! Just keep going until you feel you have the hang of it." Goku applauded and with that, Droop just stopped, still standing straight.  
"Oh, you're that confident, huh? Well it take being naive sometimes to break your own limits. Now try heaping to your sides. It doesn't matter if you leap largely or small or zig-zag, just sidestep until it's almost natural. You're building muscle memory for you body so it can make ricocheting possible." the hedgehog established, hopping left and right of his vicinity so the pupil could get a jist of what to do. Imitating the hedgehog's movements for sidestepping, Droop first started off with hopping left and right until it started to tire him out. "It's easier than you would expect. It's like thinking about appearing where you want to be next. Just narrow the distance until you've excelled at it, and then move into a bigger radius with it." Goku instructed, starting to afterimage from his constant moving. "Am I suppose to start making copies of myself like you are?" Droop-a-long asked as he stopped to try and keep his eyes on the real Goku. "Oh! No, you want to make it where you start to go so fast you blur, not afterimage. That's only if you want to confuse your opponents or well, it's a variation of using the blur effect. A slower version than making your whole figure blur completely." Goku answered, speeding himself up to the point where his body wasn't even outlined properly anymore. "I think I'll just stick to the little extra mes and be done with it." the coyote commented, and so the teen slowed down to the afterimageing state again. Concentrating all of his focus into moving left and right in various angles, Droop closed his eyes as he kept hopping around, faster and faster did his feet touch and leave the ground. "That's it, Droop! Now you're starting to create one copy of yourself. Try to make at least five more." the younger of the two cheered, and so Droop opened his eyes to look at his clones look back at him before shaking their heads and turning the way he was facing. "Hey! I'm doing it!" Droop exclaimed, happily watching his movement and agility starting to improve with each copy he had with him. "Now that you know those two things, the final part has come. Use both the increased jumping and sidestepping skills you have to find any solid object to ricochet off of. I would suggest on teaching you how to remain on those objects and defy gravity, but you may not be someone that wants to be like a ninja that badly." Goku stated, and Droop stopped his sidestepping. "I'd like to learn that too. Don't go deciding what you think I would and wouldn't want, because then it would be something that I can do to help catch criminals." he replied, and so the kid started to flex his fingers, then said, "Alright, but you'll need to ricochet in order to use it. So start ricocheting!"  
Putting on his hat this time, the coyote gave the teenager a thumbs up and jumped off and onto on of the pillars of the station, then bounced onto the ground to hop into the air and land on the underside of a cliff next to the station, then leaped towards a cactus, and then he repeated the actions until he was satisfied. "Well, it seems you were able to adjust your position of landing before this, but I believe that's because you've been trying this before. If you have the hang of that, then jump onto an object at an angle that seems stupid to try regularly." Goku advised, jumping towards the cliff's underside, then he looked at Droop upside down while crouching. "Ooooh, that might be a little bit too dangerous for me, little feller." the coyote said with a feeling of nervousness. "Come on, Droop! You can do it! It's not the easiest thing in the world, but it's very fun and useful sticking to places like a frog or insect!" he yelled from the seemingly improbable position he was in, and so the coyote breathed in deeply before leaping onto the the cliff's underside with Goku. "Now concentrate your body onto the cliff, making it your new floor to walk on. In other words, just focus on thinking that the cliff is your ground, and then you'll be suspended on here for as long as you want to or that you allow yourself is a better way of saying it." the hedgehog specified, watching the coyote try his hardest not to jump off onto another surface. Crouching like how he would generally stand, Droop took small steps before evolving into running around on the underside, celebrating his success at obtaining his goal. "That's all I have to teach you in this set of lessons, and you have what you wanted, Droop. I'm getting off now." Goku informed the other as he fell off of the cliff to only make the air his surface to dash away from the jagged ground underneath it. "Hold on, little critter! I'm coming too!" the coyote bellowed as he leaped from the underside to the cactus, in which he landed on his feet and the spikes punctured his toes. "Ow! Ouch! Ooooh, maybe this wasn't a good thing to land on without quickly moving off." Droop mentioned to himself as he rolled onto the ground, holding one of his feet at a time. "That's why I wear shoes, to avoid having that happen to me. Will you make it, big guy?" Goku asked, concerned for his friend's feet. "I'll be fine, let's go back inside, so Mr. Quick Draw can stop leaving his jaw open and I can show Ricochet what I just learned." the coyote told his pal, and so they walked up to the porch of the station before Goku stopped himself about something. "Droop, I know how you don't exactly have the best of weapons at your disposal, especially after seeing how your pistol generally produces duds like a popular high schooler gets F's for their report cards, progress reports, whatever they are called. I've been meaning to give this thing to you that I have to go get, not only because we're friends, but because... I like you." Goku said as he had a hard time admitting it, until the older male hugged the kid, wagging his medium long pink tail happily. "Aw, you're a kind and generous little feller, aren't you? Well, you do have qualities I like, so I can work something out. I'm just happy you are being honest and wholehearted with me." Droop stated, though Goku was feeling happy at first, but his smile turned upside down at the scowl Quick Draw was making towards him. "Uh, Droop, I better go. Now." he said, and so the taller of the two let him go so he could go get the gift he was intending to give. Pulling out the Chaos Emerald, he used Chaos Control and vanished from sight, so Droop just was about to wander on in when he saw Quick Draw inhaling and exhaling very very heavily.  
"Oh, Mr. Quick Draw, you're not looking so cool. Maybe you need me to make some lemonade for you?" he suggested as the horse stood up and grabbed him by his fur saying, "What was that for, Droop-a-long?! Are you trying to play with my feelings?" Still having the hat cover his eyes, Droop looked as if he had no emotion when he said, "But Mr. Quick Draw, I wasn't doing anything wrong. You said you weren't going back on your word, so I'll abide by that." "That makes no sense at all, and so far, you're starting to make me wonder if you really like me or not." the sheriff prattled, continuing to hold the coyote by his fur. "I really do like you in that kinda way, Mr. Quick Draw, it's just that like you told me earlier, you were sticking to your word." the deputy plainly expressed, and so Quick Draw put the younger male down to clam himself, his bushy and unkempt tail hair swishing around as he tapped his hoof on the flooring. "Alright, Droopy boy, I'll give you one last straw to keep, but if that one breaks, then we're through, you understand?" he posed, watching the coyote bob his head up and down. "Now that we have that clear, I'll accept that offer on the lemonade, please. I swallowed a tumbleweed while you were doing all of that ninja stuff." the horse grinned as he finished, which made the coyote uncomfortable to see that from under his hat. "I'm on it, Mr. Quick Draw." the coyote responded as waddled inside with his usual slow and bent stride. Within seconds, Goku appeared again with something in his arms, begging Quick Draw to ask him what they were. "What is that you have in your hands, Goku? That gift for Droop?" he inquired, causing the hedgehog to answer it with, "Oh, they're sub machine guns. I found these in a factory while I had to save my world from demonic forces planning to envelop the Mortal Plane again. These should be the perfect gift to give someone like Droop!" Eyeing the boy walk inside with the guns hiding behind his back Quick Draw was wondering if Droop was being truthful to him or not when he said they should try being a thing. Some minutes later, Goku was still facing the same direction as he went in coming out along with Droop holding a glass of lemonade for Quick Draw. "Here you go. I made it extra sweet, since I have never met anyone that likes bitter lemonade." Droop joked, and Quick Draw carefully took the glass from the other's hands, saying, "Thank you. Sorry about before. I just didn't want to be feeling rejected." Paying no attention to the sheriff after handing him the drink, Droop walked out to where Goku was standing, and so the hedgehog was dancing to a beat Droop was unfamiliar with.  
"Since you are a good friend and all, I decided to give you this as a present from me, an no, it's not an early birthday present." Goku mentioned as he brought the sub machine guns into the coyote's eyesight. "Oh, those are for me? Thank you, Goku. Uh, what are they?" the older male asked as he scratched his side, though once he watched the teen hold them and aim to the side, he caught on. "They're sub machine guns. One of the best portable fully automatic weapons one could ask for in the job of upholding the law. They are rapid fire, consecutive, and they shoot magic bullets that don't need to be reloaded, at all! Though if you want these to shoot the type of explosive rounds like the ones I've seen in this world, you'll have to customize it to do so. Until then, they are deadly, very accurate, and make short work of people. All you have to do is hold down the trigger to keep the bullets coming, and let go to stop. I know they are black and not silver, but they are also newer than your type of guns. Just be careful with those until you get them customized with the explosive feature because they pierce flesh and make people bleed, or die, whichever one you choose. I like these weapons, but now I want to give them to someone who needs them more. You." he finished, viewing the coyote take the firearms and inspect them, he then said, "You can shoot me in the head to see how powerful they are." Surprised the boy would even suggest such a disgusting offer, Droop only stated, "That wouldn't be right, Goku. We have a target practice right behind the station and we can-" before the kid put his index finger on one of Droop's and aimed at he head, only for a bullet to appear and pop him. "See, it's not that bad. I didn't want to argue on it, so I decided to to do it anyway. No, I'm not dead, it's just that I have a hole in my head that'll reform in some seconds. It comes with being a demi-demon thing I have." Goku assured, watching the blood drip down into his eyes and feeling a little drafty until his hole sealed up. "That's something I recommend you not to do again little feller, it could get me arrested for shooting a minor." Droop warned, and so Goku only sighed and said, "Fine, though there may be a time when you have to do it, so at least be desensitized when it comes, okay? I don't want you hesitating to end the life of another because you felt it was somewhat morally wrong. It's worse when they didn't have a life yet, believe me." Goku referenced, recalling what happened the day before. "Well, thank you for the gifts and I'll take good care of them, is that alright with you?" the coyote asked, and with the hedgehog's agreement, they walked back inside.  
Quick Draw, who watched and heard it all, was still chilling with his drink until he saw Droop-a-long come back outside, and looking at him. "So Mr. Quick Draw, would you like to follow me to a place I like? I feel it would be something you appreciate, sir." the coyote offered, and so the sheriff got up out of his chair like the ball of a gut he had didn't phase him in the slightest. "Is this going to be like a date?! Why, I'd be downright loco not to say yes!" he exclaimed, allowing the coyote to lead the way. "It's going to be a little dark at first, but once we get to the spot I'm talking about, you're going to love it for the first place of our date, Mr. Quick Draw!" Droop commented, strutting away from the station slow enough for Quick Draw to be right on his tail, literally. "Ow, that hurts, Mr. Quick Draw." he mentioned, as Quick Draw slowed down to say, "My apologies, Droopy boy!" Back inside of the station, Ricochet had a plan to get rid of this impostor bothering them so far. "Gather around, everyone, we need to stop this creep from continuing his lowdown, dirty schemes of what he's been doing so far. We need to keep Droop-a-long protected as much as we can, though we need a group to take out the impostor. From what we know so far, they are fast, they are smart, and they are strong."


	10. Chapter 6 Part 4

"We'll need at least two groups; one to defend Droop when this doppelganger gets here, and another to be the main offense against them. I think it would be best if we have all except one of our power fighters tango with the impostor. So, that would be Doggie-" Ricochet was saying as he was cut off by the dog stating, "Daddy." "Alright, Daddy Doggie, Doggie Daddy, it really doesn't matter to me. What does is stopping this maniac from getting their goal. So, as I was saying before i was rudely interrupted, Daddy Doggie, Hokey, and Goku, you three go onward with the attack, while Huck, Quick Draw, Harry, Droop, and myself will be the ranged group defending Droop. Huck and Hokey, I hope you two have those funny looking swords of yours ready, not unless Hokey wants to try out that little electric stuff he just got. I'd love for Goku, Quick Draw, and Huck use those fancy emeralds like before, but something tells me we wouldn't be this far in trouble if you all had them." the sheriff commented, giving Goku an idea. "Hey, why don't Huck and I use our time controlling magic on this guy so we can actually see what we are dealing with. Then, I could take off my inhibitor rings so my dark energy rises to the point of me transforming. It'll make me stronger and have a better control of Chaos energy than what I already have. I would suggest my Fallen Angel form, but I think the Chaos Force would be better to use with this one." he explained, which Huck simply obliged to the request. "It shouldn't be as difficult this time around, now that we have a better grasp of the situation and more partners. I'll cast a time stopping spell, and then Flare, if that's fine with you all. I don't know Ultima yet, but Goku does." the hound mentioned, summoning his keyblade from thin air once again. "Sure, but it'll take some time. I do have a question though that isn't centered around this..." the hedgehog trailed off as he looked towards Hokey. "What exactly was in that bundle of toilet papers? You never did tell me." Goku asked, watching the wolf make a stoic face. "It's pretty obvious, Goku boy. Though what gender it is I have no clue." the older male stated as he walked over to pick up the said bundle to take over to the hedgehog. "Here's the little monster." Hokey told the teen as he handed the bundle over to him, and quickly the hedgehog peaked inside to only have his black nose be squished by the baby's fingers. "Hey! My nose isn't something that just anyone can touch, but I guess I'll make an exception, for you." the teenager said, watching the wolf cub squeal with joy every time it pinched his nose.  
Everyone except Ricochet made a radial circle around the bundle, watching the infant play with the hedgehog. "It looks like a girl. A little girl version of Hokey." Huck pronounced, which made the wolf sigh in slight irritation. "Wait a second, now that I notice it, where are those two horses?" Ricochet observed, making everyone look around the station for the two. Walking with Hokey, Goku asked him, "Hokey, what do you think would be a good name for her? One that doesn't start with the first letters of our first names?" Looking at the smaller animal like he was seeing something unusual with him, Hokey raised an eyebrow and remarked, "You were serious with that? Oh, fine, you can have her. Just don't expect for me to allow you to have anymore because I'm not going to be left alone taking of a baby and a young teenager with another teenager. That's an unfortunate and miserable life style!" "Well, if you feel so fatherly towards Ding and I, then it shouldn't matter for her, now shouldn't it?" Goku replied. "It's strange for a parent of the opposite gender to raise a child, you know. Then I'd have to learn all sorts of things that I wouldn't feel comfortable even wanting to put any thought into it." the lupine noted, still keeping an eye out for the two look a likes. "I'll let Trish keep her for a while, since we're doing this. I hope you don't mind her being taken care of by a hedgehog, do you?" Goku suggested as Hokey made a sour face. "You mean that one long haired pretty hedgehog that likes to use guns and swords the same way you do? Oh, never! Please, that would make the little darling like her, Cereza and Jeanne. I don't want another gun toting, foul mouthed kid to look after since I have you to fill that spot. Maybe with your sister, or better yet, how about with your cousin Aurora? Her royal family should make the girl happy." Hokey expressed. "Alright, I'll go to Aurora's right this second." Goku acknowledged as he grabbed the bundle, brought forth his Chaos Emerald, and teleported away. Appearing on his home planet, Mobius, Goku was watching Trish right in the middle of finishing off some unfortunate targets. "Ugh, Goku, what is it you want this time, can't you see I'm busy?" she questioned, aiming flawlessly at the demons surrounding them, and blasting them with her twin pistols that were once the other's father's. "Well, I have a little thing that you could take care of until I finish the situation I'm in? It's a little girl, and you would be better suited for that type of-" Goku was starting to end until Trish abruptly stopped him. "Very well, but only because I owe you. You gotta start being more mature and look further on ahead, Goku. I'm not going to be bailing you out of every single problem you have that you 'can't handle' because you're a boy." the female hedgehog lectured as she roundhouse kicked a demon right in it's face to make it spin like a fan.  
"Aw come on, Trish, you don't give me much credit, do you? I do generally solve my own problems if they deal with girls, either ones my age or older. I don't go young because I'm not trying to be seen as a pervert." he defended, ducking a swipe from one of the devils behind him only to give them a pay lay kick, still holding the wolf cub in his arms. "You are a very perverted boy, you know that? You go for people older than you, and I'm not talking about women my age, no, you have a thing for men of your own gender that are older than you. I'm not going to say how sick that is because it's really self explanatory, but, really? You've done the weird and nerve racking things that you know you did and you still deny that you have a screwed up head?" the woman inputted, spinning like a top on her head as her legs became electrified, shocking her enemies into obliteration. "Okay, everyone is fucked up in some kinda way. That's a given. I just have a tendency to be more upfront with it. It's not like watching the sad things that people view as 'pleasure'. Ugh, porn is gross, sex dungeons are for those who have serious complex mental issues, and those who like being actually dirty when touching someone else or their self is just a plain atrocity. But as long as they don't bother me with these things and I'm not going out there to find the shit, which I'm not, then I'm fine with it being a concept I'll never touch." he elaborated, reverse roundhouse kicking a demon behind Trish. "Yeah, yeah, that's what you always say when you're backed up into one of these conversations." she said, shooting a demon right behind Goku's head. "That's because it's true and you know that. Now here, take her and do whatever you can to keep her happy. She likes pinching things." Goku said, giving Trish the infant as she was putting away her guns and called her sword/scythe/lance back. Then he disappeared, leaving her with a very unsatisfied face and a baby that was reaching for her small black nose. "I see why Crystal says you are so immature. No, I've already been seen it, it's just that it's gotten worse now." she proclaimed, inspecting the young wolf.  
Appearing back in front of Hokey, Goku said, "Done!" "Did you take her to your cousin like how I said, or did you give her to Trish?"he asked, placing his hands on his hips. "I took her to Aurora and my aunt and uncle. The other one I have that lives in a dimension parallel to mine."Goku lied, and looking at the taller wolf stare at him, he didn't seem too shook up by it. "Umm. I theek I found something, everyone!" Baba yelled, and so the two, along with everyone else, rushed to the burro standing on the front porch. "You all see that trail of bullets, right? Maybe it was one of the two leaving a trail for use to follow, for whatever reason." he thought of, picking up the bullet to see it was still usable. "Ah know he wants those back. So we all better start picking up the bullets and catching up on the trail if we're going to find any answers behind this." Huck reflected. So the nine of them started collecting the bullets and trace them to where they were angled. Back to Quick Draw, who was following Droop-a-long to what seemed to be a place he remembered. "Now hollllld on thar, isn't this the Lost Mine?!" he addressed, recalling the time he was lost in there while finding his old childhood rival, Little Varmint. "Yep, this is where we'll find the place. Have you been in here before?" the coyote questioned, in which Quick Draw gulped loudly at the question. "I was finding a little rascal that needed to be found. He went in there and so did I." the horse answered, lowering his tail from the amount of time he spent looking for the criminal. "Then this time, you'll have a guide that will help you out, and that's me, Mr. Quick Draw. So don't fret." Droop comforted, and moseyed into the entrance of the dark mine. "I really hope this will be better than last time." Quick Draw whispered to himself, stepping inside of the very mysterious and eerie location. Walking behind the younger male, Quick Draw looked around at what he could see; rock structures, walls, little puddles of water here and there, and some rather unfriendly bats that swarmed him constantly until Droop swiped at them. "Thanks, Droopy boy." the equine mentioned as they were getting closer and closer to wherever their destination was inside of the mine. Taking a few more steps until some little cracks of light appeared, Quick Draw ran over Droop to get away from the unsettling darkness the mine was so full of, before returning to the coyote on the floor to pick him up and apologize.  
"Are you afraid of the dark, Mr. Quick Draw?" his Southwestern drawl made the question sound weird but usual for his accent to do that. "No, I just don't like this place at all. It's a bit of a dislike I grew to have for this place." the horse admitted as he turned back to see a beautiful and well lit waterfall inside the mine, along with sparkling and dazzling jewels like zits all over the walls of the area. "Wow!... This must be a sight to behold! I wonder if any of those no good crooks I jailed earlier were mining in here, or if they ever found this place at all." Quick Draw wondered out loud. "See? I new you would like it, Mr. Quick Draw. How about we make this where we have our first kiss?" he suggested, which made the horse brim with joy. Hugging the thinner coyote with all of the might he had, which was a lot, Quick Draw had finally felt like this could be truly be something he would be looking forward to besides sheriffing, besides having Baba as a close childhood friend, besides all of the other great people he has met over the years. "Oh definitely, Droopy boy! Let's make this a good one." he advised. At that exact point in time, Harry had just reached the beginning of the mine. "Well, this is where the guys will have to find there own way to me and McGraw. It is very dark, and I don't have anything to light it but matches. I'm not going to burn my hooves, so I'll do this a little differently." he said to himself, taking out not only his matches, but one of his cigars as well. "Heh, it'll give me time to smoke and relax before I see what McGraw wandered off into." he joked, placing the cigar in his mouth and lighting the match. Treading inside, he lit his cigar and puffed a little harder that usual to make it brighter to the point of a dim light. "Ah, at least that works. And they say sometimes you need a flashlight or a lighter for this type of thing. Ha!" Harry told himself as he continued his search for where Quick Draw was being lead to. Going to Quick Draw an Droop-a-long again, the two were looking at the view again, as Quick Draw thought about what to say for their first smooch. "You know, Droopy boy, I really do like you, and while today has been a rush of emotions, I have the feeling I won't be as nervous as I have been about it, now that I have someone similar to me that I can relate to. Whaddya say to that, Droop-a-long?" he asked, taking off his red Western hat and ruffling his shiny and unkempt mane. "I'd say that I would be delighted to be that person to be there for you, Mr. Quick Draw. Um, how about we get this over with?" the canine replied, adjusting his hat to where his eyes were visible under his hat.  
"Oh, what pretty baby blue eyes you have, Droopy boy." Quick Draw complimented, as he began to close into the other's personal space. Knowing about how people generally close their eyes when they have a first kiss, he closed his and pressed out his lips to take part in his share of the act. Though since his eyes were closed, he didn't know what the coyote was doing to return the gesture. The horse felt something clamp onto his muzzle in an area the was more past his lips and closer to his eyes, and so he opened them to see that the coyote had put his whole mouth around his. "Uhh, Droopy boy? I don't think that's how a kiss is supposed to work. Maybe you can release my muzzle so we can try again? I rather not want to smell like your breath during this, so hurry it up." the sheriff advised, trying to pull his muzzle out of Droop's mouth. "Well, I would like to, Mr. Quick Draw, but I haven't had anything to really... practice with." the coyote remarked as he slyly was unbuckling the other cowboy's belt without him noticing. "Well, don't be all day, because the others won't know where we went off to." he uttered, looking back at the entrance of the segment to see if anyone would "coincidentally" appear there. The coyote kept on his little decision to move father upon the horse, this time catching his ears and the rest of his head. "Wait?! What are you trying to do, Droop-a-long? This isn't funny you know!" he exclaimed a little too loudly, which made the canine go even farther as he couldn't speak for the moment. As he reached to smack the coyote off of him, he wasn't sure if he'd get hurt too with his strength, and he didn't a sort of whiplash to happen to his neck because neck braces are a pain for him to put on. Instead, he searched for his guns, but they weren't where they should be, and neither was his gun belt, finally realizing that the Droop he was with may have been a fake. "Are you the real Droop?" McGraw questioned as he was staring at the canine's uvula dangling around. The coyote shook his head up and down, which made the horse think again about a better question to ask. "Well, what is Ricochet Rabbit's favorite dessert?" he quizzed, feeling the tongue of the coyote go to his bandanna. Heavily muffled, the coyote said what seemed to come out as, "Carrot Cake?" "Well I actually wouldn't about his likes, but I do know his dislikes. What does he despise the most?" the equine asked, seeing that he was going down into the throat's esophagus. "Injustice?" was what appeared to come out from the coyote with his stuffing Quick Draw down his throat. "Shoot, that is the right answer, but why are you really doing this, Droopy boy?" Quick Draw inquired, sensing canine slobbering up his bandanna and grouping his arms to his torso so nothing could interfere with the action. "It's because I really love horses, so much, I like having them for dinner!" his vocal chords managed to get out, which made Quick Draw lower his ears in being deceived by someone he was really starting to connect with.  
"I thought you would treat me right and I would do the same to you, Droop-a-long. What happened to that?" he remembered, when the coyote came back to tell him the nice things he said. "Oh, that was just to get you to be here with me, Mr. Quick Draw. I really wouldn't have went through all of this trouble if people would actually have horse meat as an item for sale. I really don't care what it is, as long as it's pleases my eye." his muffled voice mentioned, wagging his tail as he was making good progress over the upper torso and getting close to the midsection of it. "Well, with that in mind, why don't you catch other horses, ones that preferably aren't here anymore so you won't be, you know, disobeying the law." he suggested, feeling his nose enter something he couldn't really see well yet, with it being so dark and all. "I caught you, Mr. Quick Draw. I said I liked you and I brought my part onto this relationship, now do yours, please?" Droop requested as he stood up to let gravity help him with his endeavor of conquering the massive gut the horse had. "Huh?! That's not how relationships are supposed to go! It's not a one-way road, we both contribute, and this ain't contributing. Not in the slightest." the sheriff commented, making the coyote angry at his constant banter. "Can you please, pipe down in there? I don't want to respond right now to these meaningless questions if you most likely won't be here after a few days. It makes me wonder why I like doing this stuff sometimes." Droop complained, watching his own bandanna fly off from the pressure. Quick Draw felt himself sliding more than he was before, now his entire head entered the space he was being piled into. "Yuk! This place smells really bad. What do you generally eat?" the horse nagged, which the coyote only hit his stomach to shut up the larger horse. Having a feeling that his legs were up in the air, that this wouldn't end well, but finally his arms were free of the constant smushing. Jabbing the coyote until his insides began to distend with Quick Draw's hooves, he felt an extreme urge to puke out the cowboy, but he was determined to get what he wanted since he got to where he was now, so he endured the struggling. Having almost made it through the bottom part of McGraw's belly, Droop sighed lightly as he continued onward with the engulfing.  
Since he didn't have much space to use any of his dangerous moves and he didn't have his feet accessible to him, Quick Draw could only repetitively pound Droop, though it seemed he wasn't letting go of him. Now moving on to his somewhat smaller legs, Droop quickly gulped the last of the horse down, smiling with extreme pleasure. Noticing the enormous size of his belly now that Quick Draw was inside it, he chuckled, before correcting his voice to something Quick Draw never heard of. "Phew! That's finally done on my list. I hope you don't hate me for this, Quick Draw, but I'm a coyote that LOVES horses! I can't have a meal without it being in my food. It's a part of my diet. Though you do really compliment my figure by adding yours." the canine stated, patting the horse on where his muzzle made an outline. "What?! Who are you varmint?" the sheriff questioned in a fury of rage, letting loose his buck kicks that were infamously known for sending people miles away. Not withstanding the hits earlier, the canine began puking, but he still wouldn't cough up the horse. "Oh, shut up, has been, and stay still in there. I'll let you know I'm not giving you up no matter what, and my name is Calvin Coyote, not varmint." Calvin corrected as he took off the hat to reveal his medium long hair that Droop-a-long didn't have. "You do taste pretty well without anything, so I'll give you that. Just don't mouth off too much or I'll do my worst to make your last moments miserable!" he pronounced, watching the equine continue to fight back. "Ooh, that does not look healthy for me at all. What do I have that can get you to stop moving? Besides pills, because I want to enjoy this feeling of being full. Hmm." the coyote paused as he grabbed the horse's accessories and carried them off with him to a part of the cavern that he knew of. Luckily he had a spare bandanna to wipe the vomit from his mouth, and since it didn't get on his fur or hands he was happy. "Why are you so stubborn that you want to eat me?" Quick Draw posed, his arms and legs still being visibly seen on the coyote physique even without him fighting. "I keep telling you horse, I like horse meat. You were the closest one to me at that time, and so was that other one. Maybe I'll get him too, after you've become less than a part of my figure." Calvin insinuated, rubbing his fat gut and licking his lips. "Well, that's where you're wrong! If I somehow don't find a way to get out of you myself, then my friends will come rescue me." McGraw replied, hitting the coyote from inside with a uppercut, which started to make the coyote have serious second thoughts about doing this.  
 _Ooooh, this little meal will pummel me from the inside out if I don't find something to keep him from attacking me. Is there anything I have that would work?_ the canine thought as he rummaged through his collection of items, and after minutes of searching, the coyote just gave up and decided to take the hits, even if it killed him. "You know, you're not making my health any better. If you kill me, then I won't be able to let you out. With that being said, you'd be stuck inside of me until you lose air or just starve to death like how I would if I didn't swallow you."Calvin tried to reason with the sheriff, who stopped his hitting for debating on whether he should trust the coyote knowing the position they were in right now. "How do I know you're not lying about that? You've deceived me before." Quick Draw stated, crossing his arms and still looking into the dark fleshy chamber that he was occupying. "You just have to hope, right?" Calvin grinned with his teeth turning into all sharp canines. "Oh, I hear someone coming. We'll chat later, but keep your mouth shut for now, unless you don't want to see the light of day again." the coyote threatened, which put the horse at a hard decision to make, but ultimately he chose to stay quiet. "That's a good meal, now sit tight, literally, while I go greet whoever we have coming, but from what I smell, it seems like the other you." Calvin mentioned, which almost made Quick Draw want to shout out for help, but he didn't want Harry to get caught in the awful scheme of the coyote's. Feeling a little lucky on his navigation, Harry was on the final ends of his light source as he was about to run out of room to put his hooves on, so he kept walking into a part where he saw a brighter light. Keeping his cool and not rushing in, the cowboy walked out of the entrance and looked at the underground waterfall. He heard something moving and saw some little pebbles fall from the ceiling so he looked up to see the coyote that was with Quick Draw had now gotten way fatter. Initiating his plan of landing on the horse, Calvin let go of the ceiling's jagged edges and let gravity do it's work. Be very good with his reflexes, the other armed horse rolled out of the way, still being active and maneuverable with his visible setbacks and watching the coyote hit the ground face first. "OUCH! Hey, watch it!" Harry heard from inside the coyote, which prompted him to call, "McGraw? Is that where you went?" "Horseface Harry?! Am I glad to hear you!" the captive horse exclaimed from inside the coyote, though Calvin slammed his fist on his gut punish the horse for saying anything. "I guess I'll have to go for a two piece. I hate to be a glutton, but you leave me no choice." the canine said, getting up and charging Harry. Still having his cigar in his hoof, he put it out on the coyote's nose, stunning him for a little as he began to prepare a hay maker for the other male. Smacking him dead on in the face with a blow, and then another, and another, until the coyote grabbed his waist. Taking advantage of the coyote's weaker fighting skills, the horse knee lifted him off and then began to launch him into the air with a buck kick, and then keeping his combatant suspended by repeatedly attacking him with various moves at different points in time. In the end, the horse drop kicked him into a wall, thus knocking Calvin out.  
"That was a nice load of steam. I got to beat McGraw and a random stranger at the same time, you need to get yourself into these type of situations more often, McGraw. That is if you live from this one." Harry recommended, looking over at the coyote's pile of stuff to find some rope to restrain his arms with. "Thank you, Harry! I thought I was a goner. Still, don't say such mean things, not after the ride I've been on today." Quick Draw thanked, pushing out on the passed out coyote's belly to try and find something for Calvin's stomach to touch that he would be familiar. "I won't be able to get you out of there, nor do I want to, but I left the others a trail that I hoped they picked up on about now. I won't ever live this down. The day Quick Draw McGraw was beaten and swallowed whole by a coyote. I wonder where 'El Kabong' will be the next time he needs to save a poor typical Western ranch owner gal or something like that? Heh, to be honest, this made my day." the felon commented, looking at the eyes of the unconscious coyote. "It's not my fault that this impostor of Droop got the best of me, plus, you should have told me that something was funny, not in the 'haha' way but in the suspicious way." Quick Draw complained, feeling a little more squished than before inside of the coyote. Rubbing his own tummy he smirked at the sight of his nemesis and doppelganger finally getting what he thought he deserved, whether it was by his own hands or not. "You should have know it wasn't Droop, McGraw. I do know of one way how, but you should have at least asked both of them to do one thing for you." Harry put forward, and Quick Draw responded with, "Yeah, uh huh? And what might that question should have been?" "I'll let you find out for yourself when he gets here, meanwhile, you gotta worry about what happens to food, or in this particular case, you! Ha ha!" Harry laughed as he watched the horse shift around more at the negative things he was hearing. "It's about time I wake this sorry excuse for a coyote from his nap I gave him." the convict said as he looked over to the waterfall to see if he could go get some water, but after remembering how he was attacked, he collected a wad of saliva and mucus to spit on Calvin's face. Not waking up from that, Harry nodded his head as he pulled out one of his guns to shoot off right in one of the coyote's ears, which made his eyes spring wide open, frightening him. "AHH! What happened? All I know is-" Calvin began to say before he was cut off by Harry telling him, "That I beat your ass. Yeah, don't do that shit again, or else you may find one of my bullets being your dessert."  
"Ugh, what's this damn gunk on my face?" Calvin asked, and then saw Harry open his mouth to show his saliva, which made the coyote shiver. "A coyote putting their slobber on a horse is fine, but it being the other way around defeats the purpose. So, what are you going to so with me now that I'm contained?" the canine questioned again, watching both Harry and his children's movements. "I'm not going to do anything with you. That's up for the people who are coming behind me. I truly don't care if McGraw meets his end today by your stomach, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it because I'm not a doctor. As long as it's not me going down that throat of yours, stranger, then I'm fine." he explained, waving one of his guns around like it was his hand as he spoke. "Then hide me so the horse can digest, and you won't have to see me for the rest of your life. It'll make the problem between you two end and I'll be another happy customer full of horse once again." Calvin offered, making the felon concentrate on it for a while. After about five minutes, the criminal swished his tail and answered, "Nice offer that I would agree to on any other day but since I agreed to something else first, I have to complete that before I would accept that offer. Hey, here's the gang now." Running in the now completely illuminated cave, the other nine members of the group split off into duos to cover ground faster in the Lost Mine. Ricochet and Droop-a-long reached them first, then they called everyone else in to see what had happened. "What, the fuck, happened here?" Goku and Hokey asked, as everyone showed their own way of disgust at the sight that beheld them. "Don't look Augie, it's not somethin' anyone should see." Daddy advised as Augie tied his ears over his eyes, saying, "I don't want to pop. It doesn't look pleasant at all." "Aw, Quick Draw, Ah never thought you'd get caught in a sticky situation like this..." Huckleberry commented as he shook his head in a look of sadness and guilt. "Ding had his jaw hanging, and was grabbing a hold of one of Hokey's legs to take shelter behind. Goku face palmed himself, thinking of how and why this happened, and if there would be a good solution to it. Hokey just took off his own purple flat hat to reveal his puffy hair from underneath it. Ricochet lowered his ears and looked out of the corner of his eye away from the two that took this the worst was Baba Louie and Droop, Baba was beating on the tied up coyote ad Droop just took off his hat silently started to shed tears. Seeing their reactions, Harry knew he did the better deed of keeping the stranger in plain sight, so they would know what happened to him.  
Enraged and spouting Spanish, Baba took one of Ricochet's guns from the holsters on his belt and centered it's aim on the impersonator's forehead, then demanding, "Tell us why you wanted to... eat Senor Queekstraw!" Knowing full well of what Baba used to do when he carried weapons, Ricochet put his hand on the gun and looked into the burro's eyes, non verbally telling him to control himself. "I keep telling everyone, it's not some complex scheme to take over the world or explain how temporal distortions work, I just wanted to eat horse, so I ate Quick Draw. He is a horse, and I like horse meat! It's not physics, guys!" the coyote yelled. "That's not something you want to be stuck on, coyote. I've been in that area with ducks, and it didn't end too well for me." Daddy tried to soften up the mood. "Then you're a lousy dog, because canines eat ducks." the male retorted, making the father get to warm to be cool anymore. "Hold up, everyone, what's your name?" Ricochet inquired, and watch the belly of his move as he said, "Calvin. Calvin Coyote, and I am not willingly at your service." "Hey, Ricochet? Doggie and Augie? Huck? Hokey and Goku, and Baba boy too? I'm all right in here, it's just I need to get out of here, and one of you might have a way." Quick Draw said, bringing everyone out of their state of sadness, but still having great concern for the dilemma. "Mr. Quick Draw! What got you inside this feller in the first place?" Droop asked, kneeing down and placing his hands all over the other coyote's belly, specifically around the horse sheriff's nose. "Well I uh walked with Droop into this here cave, and we came to this part for what was going to be what I thought was our first date, but it turned out the Droop that brought me here was an imitator in disguise that wanted to eat me alive! Then Harry came some time after I already was put in this here stomach and so I've been in here ever since." Quick Draw elaborated, pushing his hand out for not only Droop, but for Baba and Goku to touch. "This isn't right at all, Calvin. I'd like to say I have nothing against you, but this rules that out. Now one goes around eating me friends and gets away with it." Goku stated, trying to control his anger for his inhibitor rings. "We just need to get you out of there, Quick Draw. Maybe we can have Goku do his little phasing thing?" Huck suggested, making Goku seem as if he was the only one able to get him out. "Uh sure. Hold still Quick Draw." Goku warned as he began to make his arm vibrate very fast, and sticking it inside the body of the coyote for the horse to be pulled on. However, Calvin kicked the hedgehog in the process of doing so, making him lose focus and only more angry. "You know what, no. Huck, you deal with this shit. You can teleport people and objects, so do that to Quick Draw, that way, our little shit stain won't break your concentration." Goku complained, and Doggie patted him on his shoulder and told him to stay calm.  
"Oh, sure then. It'll be a little time, Quick Draw. Just let me whip out mah wand." Huck mentioned as he brought his keyblade out of nowhere again, and then began spinning the weapon to ready his teleportation spell. Thinking of something quick to try and stop the hound fro achieving his goal, the coyote opened his mouth to make a large burp to disorient the dog from performing the spell by politely saying, "Excuse you, sir. Oh, I just lost mah focus as well. Can we get him out of there without the feller interrupting us?" Rolling his eyes, Hokey walked up to the impersonating coyote and pimp slapped him, making his brown electricity appear where the hit landed on his face, and it took care of Calvin. "There, now either one of you, please get Quick Draw out of there! It's a sight even I don't like, and I'm a wolf, keep that in your head." Hokey indicated, watching the two do the teleportation spell, and with two of them the time was shortened, and then Quick Draw appeared in the air, free at last, but he fell on his behind. "Yeeouch! That's smarts... But I'm out! Thank you, everyone!" Quick Draw congratulated as he tried to give everyone a hug, but they retreated from him because the coyote saliva and other bodily fluids he sat in for a while. Droop was happy to see the horse in the same condition as he remembered him, except his mane and tail were dripping wet, and he didn't have his gear with him. "Mr. Quick Draw, I hope you're alright. We tried to get here as fast as we could, but you know me. Did that other coyote hurt you?" Droop asked, extending his hand to study any difference in the sheriff. "No. He just hurt my feelings, that's all. I hope you aren't mad at me for saying the things I said the night before. I was new to this thing, and so I went running in because this varmint here said the right things to get the gears in my head working. I should've known that I was having someone pull the wool over my eyes, but it's all clear now. Besides, I wanted to ask you something for the longest." the horse told Droop, which made his quickly respond with, "Yes, Mr. Quick Draw, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" "Would you take off that big old hat for me to see your face? I never have seen it at all." Quick Draw let out, which the coyote instantly took off his hat to show his medium short hair that barely covered his eyes, which were the light sea green he was gifted with, and his bent ears. Turning to Calvin, Quick Draw opened his eyes with his hooves to see they were a bright blue. "So that's what you meant when you said that, Harry! I wonder why he didn't go after you if saw his eyes." Quick Draw noted, making Harry say, "It's probably because he still thought I was you. He knew there were two of us, but we look exactly the same, except for our belts, but I don't think he was paying as much attention as he needed to, and mistook me for you sometimes."  
"The real question here is, how would he spy on us and since how long has this been going on?" Droop asked, fortunately Calvin was waking up again, shaking his head to recover some of his lost cells from the slap. "Huh? That wasn't so nice... Ah! Where's my horse?" he pondered, seeing that his stomach was back to it's regular skinny size. "Calvin, how have you been spying on us and for how long?" Baba asked, as he was returning Quick Draw's accessories to him to put back on. "Oh, I set up cameras for certain things, and I have a lot around that station. Then I did it as soon as I saw you were there, which I guess is around the time you got there yesterday. You will not believe the work I had to do setting those cameras where I did and how much I had to work on an impression of Droop-a-long over there. Your voice destroys vocal chords." Calvin babbled, which really only gave him a blatant expression from Droop. "So, you've been stalking us for the past day, only because you saw that we had a favorite type of food of yours in our party? That's a bit sad if you ask me. Persistent, but sad." Goku stated, though the coyote was fed up with the teen's words, saying, "Well, it's not that bad when you get to be around them as much as you do. I'm pretty sure you would go berserk for your favorite food. I have a smaller chance of getting mine because it means eating a person, whether dead or alive." "For your inaccurate information, I'm and omnivore, just like everyone else in this group, so don't think I go around eating fruits and vegetables all day because I also eat pizza, bacon, ham, sausage, well, not the other kind, but the already dead kind. I can understand if you want to chow down on your favorite food, but really? You're not even going to ask the dude if it's okay that he gives up his life for you? Maybe get something from amazon, or one of those fancy restaurants that may have what you want on the menu. I mean, now you just ruined a relationship and probably a friendship just for the sake of yourself in a way it can't be ever fixed. That's what I don't like about this." Goku explained, causing Quick Draw to apologetically look at Droop. "Well, I guess someone had to make a sacrifice, didn't they? I hope you all are happy now that he has to go on that way." Calvin uttered, making the group feel really uncomfortable, except for Hokey. "He's only trying to make you feel sorry, yes for Quick Draw and Droop, but that's for him to try and attempt a getaway!" Hokey said, and so suddenly something began to come inside of the area of the cavern they were in, and it began to try and shove everyone out of it's way to head for the pink coyote. Finally stopping the force right before Droop-a-long, Goku shouted, "CHAOS, CONTROL!" to slow time down, but as it was slowed down, the object was still moving at it's same speed. "Ah got it from this end, Goku!" Huck said as he began to pull the object away from the two in front of it, and swing it into the waterfall.  
"I'll bring everyone except Calvin in this so we can get some help." Goku said as he pulled out his Chaos Emerald to think upon the action, and so everyone was released from the point of time they were in. "Alright, everyone, let's stick to the plan!" Ricochet ordered, as the three heavy hitters moved in on the object surrounded in light. Holding his fists together, Hokey smashed the creature into the wall of the cavern, then mercilessly bashing his fists in a way that some would have already passed after a few blows. The electricity surged even more greater with each hit he had make contact, and it was starting to irritate the object, so it shot the wolf off with electricity of it's own, but in a projectile form. Watching the wolf fly from the blast, Goku ran to catch him, seeing that the wound was of a type of force he never encountered. "Are you alright, Hokey?" he asked, seeing the lupine wiggle his tail and press on his chest where the hit made contact, feeling more like he was hit by magic. "I'll live, Goku boy. You just help out Doggie as I get myself together." the older one advised, and so with looking behind at his friend, Goku went to face the unknown creature that he was sure was the impostor. Rushing in like a spinning buzz saw drill, Goku smacked right into the creature and embedded it into a part of the cavern after Daddy giving it some "light punches". Taking off his rings, Goku let his anger he had endured today get the best of him on purpose to transform into his Dark form, and absorbing the light from the impostor. Only to see that it was never there, and he was holding nothing by his hand anymore. "Guys! Watch Droop real closely, I think the faker's either teleported or phased through the wall to get to him." Goku warned, and so Quick Draw, Harry, Baba who was now not afraid of much after seeing his friend almost go to a dishonorable fate, and Ricochet were checking the coyote out for anything unusual. Having prepared the flare spell, Huck was aiming his keyblade around to see where his target would be to fire the shot. The object reappeared from above as it dived through them and Droop, with Huck misfiring his spell on them. Without a second's notice, the five were hit with a massive explosion, sending everyone the directions they were facing as Droop was sent downward. Luckily the magic was non elemental, because the four stood up fine with only Droop lying in the rubble. "Gosharooney, fellers, Ah'm mighty sorry about that." Huck apologized, running over to go help Droop resurface.  
"That's fine, Mr. Hound. You did your best, and so did everyone else. I do feel like I have something messing up my fur on my wrist." Droop acknowledged as Huckleberry pulled the coyote out of the debris he had on him with his unnatural strength. Watching the coyote fly up into the air, he caught the other canine by jumping, and then setting him back down. "Oh, I forgot all about you and your alter ego, Huckle Hero!" Quick Draw blabbed, and so everyone except Huck and Droop shrugged. "I theek it's kinda obvious when you look at the two, Queekstraw." Baba inputted his opinion, which triggered Quick Draw to say, "Now wait just a minute, Baba boy! I do the thinnn' around here, and donnn't you fergit it!" "Is that like a counter to whatever I say, Queekstraw?" Baba asked, which the horse had to dwell on. "You know something, Baba Louie, I don't know what it is. I guess I just like hearing myself say that whenever someone, namely you, says anything about thinking." the sheriff stated, which made everyone acknowledge that and move on. "Uh, I think the damage Huck caused to the cavern will make it seal up." Augie observed, scanning the ceiling with his eyes for the multiple rocks that were being suspended in the air by the slowdown in time. "That's no problem, bro, Dad, can you use your heat to melt the rocks back up there as Augie pushes them back to the top of the cavern? We don't want to demolish this place because that waterfall does look like a rare wonder, and the jewels in the walls could have some value." Goku advised. "Uh, sure, why not? It'll be something for Augie to have a father who is a natural hothead!" Daddy joked as he activated his Fallen Angel form again to mold the rocks back onto the ceiling as Augie also changed to produce strong wind gusts to push the rocks back and cool them off. "Now I can stop this and get our little 'friend' here into a better situation for him." Ricochet stated, as everyone began to leave the cavern, and Huck was carrying all of the coyote's collectibles on their way out of the mine. While walking, Droop was wanting to ask Quick Draw something, but he hesitated at the feeling of what would be expected again. "Droop, I've really been meaning to tell you something." the horse sheriff started, which brought Droop's head away from the floor. "You really are a nice guy, never getting mad at me for the times you asked me out and wanted to start a thing with me and how I rejected you. I really am happy knowing that there are people like you out there in the world." he mentioned, which brought the coyote to wagging his tail, saying, "So can we?" Thinking about what he was asking, Quick Draw grabbed the coyote by his torso and they shared their second kiss. "Well, let me recover from this and then we can do it. I don't know how long it'll be before I stop having myself remember the time I was eaten by a coyote." Quick Draw answered, which Droop looked down at Ricochet to see if he would allow it.  
"It's your life you live, Droop-a-long, you choose who you want to be with, because you'll have to endure that struggle. You already remember what happened to my high school sweetheart when she came to visit me. And yes, I finished school, just not in the town we were previously sheriffing in, so that's why I got put in that class with you and Dinky. The point is, I'm fine with it, but I want to see at least every once in a while, not you just go and never come back." the rabbit opinionated, making his long time friend pick him up and hug him out of happiness. "Thank you, Mr. Ricochet! You're a good friend, and I don't want to leave you too. Maybe we can have me transfer between the two of you fellers and so I can be the only one having to alternate and not have Baba get separated from his pal." Droop suggested, encouraging Baba to silently thank him for the notion. "Well, I guess we couldn't do much with this, but we do have some new information about that crook and that's how they are able to go at the same speed even with time being slowed down, the damage it did to Hokey and the light I absorbed was from a type of energy that I have never experienced before, so it'll take some time before my body to analyze it. I'm sorry about that bracelet you have on you now, Droop. If only I'd brought my weapons with me, not my Caladbolg, but my other weapons I have, then this would have turned out differently." Goku apologized, with the coyote lifting him up as well to peck him in the face. "You all did fine. I'm not a goner, just gonna be a..." Droop trailed off as he was racking his brain to think of a good way to end the sentence. "What? A father? A single parent? A very ill or unnatural person?" Goku hinted, but Droop-a-long answered with, "No... it's none of those. I actually don't think I have a analogy for that one." the coyote replied, with Ricochet butting in and saying, "Ha! Looks like you don't have a remark for every situation, do your, Deputy Droop-a-long?" "Well, I never said that..." the coyote remembered that bet, and how he had his fingers crossed behind his back. "Look, guys! we're out of the mine." Ding mentioned, seeing the light of the noon sun hit their faces. "Okay, so what are you all going to do with me?" Calvin asked, blowing his bangs out of his eyesight to get a look at where they were headed.  
"Hopefully, you'll get to go to jail." Ricochet advocated, hearing the coyote respond with, "What'll they lock me up for? Trying to eat a horse? That's not against the law!" "No, but attempted murder is, senor, and was already have a bunch of witnesses right here to confirm that." Baba addressed, which was passed up in Calvin's head. "Here are all of your bullets, Horses Face Harry." Baba remembered as he kept them all in his sombrero and handed them over to the horse. "Thank you, little guy. I don't know how I'd feel if you all never gave me these back." Harry told them, and so they continued on back to the station. "Droop and I will take the guy to that prison we took the other six to today, and I hope they'll believe us." Ricochet informed them before he and Droop carried Calvin off to jail. Still feeling a little helpless after Droop assured him, Goku just went inside and talked to Huck, who was taking off his cowboy hat to wipe his head. "What are we doing wrong, Huck? This is starting to become one of the wackiest and yet worst days of my life, because of how helpless I feel in rescuing my friends from something no one should have to go through. I know what I'm fighting for, I just don't know how to fight for it." the hedgehog told the hound, who rested his arm over the teen's shoulders and said, "Well, we'll just think of somethin' when the time comes. We, as in the rest of us and not you, were never good at solving problems right then and there. Though we would screw up until the cows come home and then all would seem to be lost, but we somehow found a way to foil those plans right when they're about to become true. You're asking a dog who has a pup was never from this planet, and still found a way to save others through either my clumsiness or my ingenuity. You might come from a place where you don't have that luxury of people who can wait for that type of strategy. Just do what you can and keep on moving forward is what I'd say." Looking at the dog who was looking back at him, Goku then changed his direction to his gloved hands, mentioning, "But it's been so long since I felt like was when I was just starting out on my adventures to save the world. I feel powerless, very vulnerable, and angry at myself for letting this happen. If Sonic and the others wouldn't be in need of the rest of the Chaos Emeralds all of the damn time, I'd be able to do something about this and end it when we met up with Quick Draw, Baba, and Harry. It's things like this that make me want to change the past right now, but I also know that I'm still powerless to that creature if it can time travel as well. I have also been meaning to tell someone this, and I guess you would be the first to talk to because Hokey is Hokey." "Goku, don't feel that Hokey will always be butting heads with you, because Ah know for sure he won't. He understands just as well as Daddy or Ah, even with all of the out-of-the-blue transitions he tries to do on people. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Huck ended, wagging his tail out of curiosity but his face remained the same old posture of being calm and relaxed.  
"Okay, but don't blab about this to anyone else. I think I know how this outbreak will go, and even though you all follow me and we do end up to try and save that person, have you truly wondered how these are all predicted by me? Outside of using time to tell?" Goku paused to let Huckleberry think it over. "Hmm, well, you did seem to have met the people we've been saving so far during the course of the last two adventures we had. We didn't close the figment that separated your multiverse off from ours because we would want to visit each other again after working together to achieve a common goal. I really wouldn't be able to guess it because I'm not psychic." the hound rambled. "These people are connected in how I view the people I'm fond of from this world, and I'm not talking about just as friends, though that's what I generally see anyone as first. But first this started out with Hokey, who you and everyone else know I go coo-for-Hokey-puffs over. Then it's you, because of how inviting and kind you were to me when I first arrived here and had no idea where I was, and Hokey didn't help me but you did. That sets you at number two. Then Quick Draw was next, and I like him for his quirky personality and stance on justice, and so far, I've been developing feelings for Harry as well. He seems like a nice guy and while he did get one of the bracelets on him, it's really because of how he looks similar to Quick Draw. Remember Harry's went off first and he got his first. Then it's Dad who goes next, because of him resembling a familiar presence that I couldn't put my tongue on until I had my memories fixed yesterday. He reminded me of how me and my dad were, in a friendly relationship, not the other stuff one would think." Goku specified, which Huck only readjusted his position of sitting and nodded, saying, "I wouldn't really think that you and Doggie Daddy would be that way, but whatever flows your boat." chuckling at the remark to make Goku stare in an annoyed way. "It's not like that. We are fine being father and son, no inappropriate things go on between the two of us that deals with that type of interaction! Anyway, then it's Yippee, the swordsman that is somewhat similar to Quick Draw, but has some different preferences and things that I like him for. Then here we are with Droop, who is a more relaxed and calmer version of you with his own twists that make him unique. Maybe this creature has a connection with me somewhere in my mind, but it's not in my memories, so I that's why I don't know who it is." the hedgehog continued, with Huck still staring at him only for him to gasp.  
"Ah think Ah get it now! So what you're saying is, this feller's been going after people you have a crush on, including little old me. Aw, that's just plum sweet of you. But the thing is, we're all out of your age range. Ah'm pretty sure it took a lot of will to tell someone else that." Huck commented, watching the hedgehog blatantly stare at him, then pulled up a wooden ring. "I'm guessing all of that working has made you forget about this when we were stranded on that one planet during our second adventure?" Goku called out, and Huck remembered what it meant. "Oh, that. Ah know we were doing that because you felt like growing on me at that point in time, and so I carved that ring and mine out of a tree for that. Ah also know you wanted to keep that a secret, so that's why I forgot about it. To preserve our promise of that." Huck explained. "I'm glad your memory is fast, because I would have been mad if you forgot that. Still, don't tell anyone of what you've heard in this room for this whole conversation. I don't know how the others will react." the teenager requested, and so he and Huck walked outside to see why no one else came in. Looking over the side of the station, they both saw a tail at the back end of the structure that belonged to Ding. "They were watching us? Ugh, Huck, corner them on the other side." Goku ordered, and Huck said, "Roger that, little feller." Sneaking up quietly on the others from their individual sides, Goku and Huck saw each other at the end, but no one else and then they looked up to see them on the roof. "Gotcha!" Goku yelled as he ran up the building and Huckleberry jumped up onto the roof, to see the others, some of them like Augie and Ding were snickering, and others like Harry and Hokey were just silent. "Yeah, I'm weird, but so are you guys, you each have a flaw that either you can't overcome or don't want to. I've been trying to get out of this by finding my father, but since he is very good at placing himself wherever he is, because I haven't found him for two year's." Goku spoke, which made Daddy look away as he bit his lip and Quick Draw just smiled. "Were these the reactions you were wanting?" Huck joked, as everyone just stared at the Mobian hedgehog for giving off his speech out of nowhere. "We didn't hear anything son, it's just that the boys thought it was funny about you and Huck having some rather fancy looking wooden rings." Daddy corrected, which made Goku feel like an idiot. "Fine, but I hope we can get to our next damsel in distress." Goku stated, bringing Ricochet to say as he and Droop saw the others on the rooftop, "Who will the next unlucky fella be? And get off the roof before the weight of you all collapses the station. They hound me too much about it when I do it myself." "Our next person to get to is Fibber Fox. I know how much you don't like him, Hokey, but it's something you'll have to get over." Goku advised, seeing the growing frown on the wolf's face. "We better get going then, before Hokey gets more aggravated." Droop suggested, and so the rest hopped off the station and Goku pulled Hokey off as they headed for the area where they knew if they found Yakky Doodle, then they would most likely find Fibber snooping behind the duck.


End file.
